The Land Before Time: Enter The Decon
by MC CJ
Summary: When the Decon returns to the Great valley, bizarre events began to take place. It's up to the Decon, Littlefoot and his friends to save everyone that lives in great valley and restore piece and harmony once again. Chapter's are being updated!
1. Introduction

(Author's Note: UPDATED! Credits go to Universal for the Land Before Time characters. Credits go to the following users: DarkHououmon for the alimons including both the Rock Rangers and Darkarians. To Sora W.T.K. for the using Rex, Yu, and the Dracovols. This takes place six years after the fan-fic Marol's Story, which will be updated and also in the present time and no humans will not appear, though they will be mentioned.)

Six years ago the Great valley was attacked constantly by sharpteeth under the command of an evil sharptooth named Raymond who is half Giganotosaurus and half Carnotaurus all in one, who wanted to rule the valley as he already had done the same with several other places near the Great valley.

He went so far on his deadly rampage that he not only killed several leaf-eating dinosaurs in the valley, but he also kidnapped several then young dinosaurs named Ali, Ducky, Hyp, Shorty, Mutt, Nod, Chomper, and Petrie and tortured them almost to death.

The Decon came to the Great valley to stop Raymond an evil sharptooth that was half Giganotosaurus and half Carnotaurus. Raymond terrorized the valley while the Decon was around and he was also the leader of the Dominion a pack that had sharpteeth and leaf-eaters that were corrupted.

The Decon is a massive group of specialized dinosaurs that was formed years ago when they were all younger and they also had been introduced to humans as well. The Decon is so powerful that they do not leave any scent trail at all making it very difficult for regular dinosaurs and other creatures to sniff them out.

In the end Raymond was killed when an alimon named Marol confronted him after Raymond sent assassins to kill her. Cj found Raymond's severed head lying on the ground near his body.

The entire Decon is unusually larger than regular dinosaurs and it still remains a mystery as to why they are. Plus they have powers that are guaranteed to kill anyone that stands in their way, but they don't use them often.

The Decon's leader Cj is both dragon who's skin color is black and blue green and a large white underside running from under his chin down to the end of his tail. He also has red spots on his back.

He wears black boots and has two pairs of blue gloves and also a pair of dark green colored wings that look harmless, but when Cj flies through the air at high speeds his wings are very deadly as they allow him to slice through many things.

He also has large green spikes that are sticking out of his back, long white colored feathers run down the back of his head, and has two gold colored horns that stick out the back of his head. He's known as a guardian dragon, which are very fierce and often the most powerful creatures in existence. Of the guardian dragons he's a Dark dragon.

Guardian dragons are very rare and most of the time when someone encounters one they are very friendly. They all have three different forms. The first one is that of a giant fast-biter, but the skin color remains the same. The second one is a horned alimon form, which are described as legends in the sharptooth world. Horned alimons are real, but they usually have a low profile and very few have seen one.

Finally the final form, which is the most dangerous if a guardian dragon does not know how to control the immense power. This is learned only when the dragon becomes a teen and he or she must learn how to control the powers of that final form or the consequences could be destructive.

Guardian dragons become even more dangerous when they are adults as they their powers become much more destructive. They tend not to use their powers and most of the time adults are usually swimming in deep waters or they fly so high up nothing can see them maintaining low profiles just like horned alimons.

Dark dragons skin color are always dark colors. The other types of guardian dragons are light, water, fire, and earth. Males all have long light colored feathers, while females have small spines that run from the back of their heads all the way down their necks to the end of their tails.

The small spines are usually dark colored. On the other hand males have large spikes that grow out of their backs and they resemble those found on spiketails. The spikes are also dark colored.

All guardian dragons have small strobe lights located near the top of their heads that flash red, yellow, and green lights, which indicates their mood. A green light means calm, yellow means slightly irritated and if not upset, red means that the dragon will fight or kill someone at anytime with no warning.

Cj can fire fireballs in his first form, but in his final form he shoot not only fire balls, but a gold colored blast out of his mouth. When he does this the horns on the back of his head glows just before he fires it. Cj has been known to cause trouble for some of the adults in the Great valley especially when he first met everyone and time after time he is always going around looking for a fight.

He's noted for having a vicious feud with Topsy(Mr. Threehorn) and has humiliated him many times during his first visit to the Great valley. He however has a positive view of both of Littlefoot's grandparents along with several others in the valley even Topsy himself. He along with the Decon left stating they will return in the future.

It was morning in the Great valley and it was peaceful, there was a calm breeze blowing and ten teenaged dinosaurs were playing near Thundering falls, their names were, Littlefoot, Rex, Yu, Cera, Spike, Petrie, Ducky, Guido, Ruby, and Chomper.

Littlefoot is a longneck that has grown a significantly since six years have gone by and has matured over those years. He's now about half the size of his dad, Bron. Cera a female threehorn has done serious growing and is now half the size of her dad.

Her other two horns had grown out and though they were a couple of inches long they were getting longer. She still the tough threehorn everyone knows, but she's been getting nicer lately.

Ruby is nearly the same size as her mother and her family now live in the valley. Spike is roughly the same size as Cera and the spikes on his back have been growing larger. The previous year Spike killed a sharptooth that tried to kill Chomper and everyone has since been careful not to get on Spike's bad side, but he still the same kind spiketail everyone in the valley remembers.

Petrie has gotten larger and his wings have grown wider and has since improved when it comes to his grammar. He's half the size of his mother and has gotten much braver thanks to the battle that took place six years ago.

Tricia who is Cera's little sister is about the same size as Cera was six year ago and just like her older sister she too is also stubborn.

Ducky is about the same size as Chomper and since this has happen Spike can no longer carry her on his back anymore and can she can swim in much deeper water now. Guido is right around the same size as Petrie and since he doesn't have a family he joined Petrie's family and has gotten a lot better when it comes to flying.

Guido is no longer easily afraid anymore as the war against Raymond had made him a lot bolder and braver then he was before. Guido left the Great valley a the previous year to search for his real family and hasn't been heard from since. Though it's been a year since Guido left Petrie and Guido share a strong friendship. The war against Raymond had some type of effect on everyone in the valley.

Chomper had grown taller and is about the same size as Ducky. His teeth are now longer and sharper then before. Chomper's parents now live near the Great valley feeding off any other sharpteeth that comes near the valley and when that doesn't happen they go hunting in the mysterious beyond.

Rex is a Dracovol, which is another type of sharpteeth that have wings. Dracovols have squared off muzzles, humanoid paws, have thick skin, and are also omnivores being able to eat both meat and tree-stars.

Rex is blue green colored, with a light blue underside that runs half way down his tail. He also has blue eyes and white colored claws. Rex is about a couple inches taller then Chomper and was discovered as an egg by Littlefoot and ever since then Littlefoot has been Rex's half brother.

Rex left the valley a year before Raymond began terrorizing everyone in the valley. He told Littlefoot not to come looking for him as his quest would be dangerous and he promised Littlefoot that he would return when he finds answers to what he is and the whereabouts of his real family.

Eventually he found his real family after a year and a half of searching and many bloody battles against sharpteeth of all kinds. He had also discovered that he has a brother named Vlad.

Rex returned to the valley three years later and was devastated to find out what had happened when he heard about the severe battle that took place. He was glad that his friends were safe though. Along his quest to find answers Rex met and became friends with a velociraptor named Yu who's green colored with black strikes and Yu has helped Rex along his dangerous quests.

When Rex came back to the Great valley after finding out about everything he needed to know he also brought Yu along with him to the Great valley and the idea of having two sharpteeth and a fast-biter in the valley along with several adult sharpteeth outside the valley ended up causing a serious controversy to arouse in the valley.

It was mainly against herds that had arrived and decided to live in the Great valley. Some dinosaurs began accused each other of putting everyone in the valley in danger, while others supported having the three stay in the valley along with there family.

The riots and protests in the valley got so out of hand, there were times were some adults had to use deadly force to end some fights. In some cases Chomper's parents were allowed into the valley to deal with some of the adults that were causing trouble or were trying to kill someone in the valley. There were also many death threats made against several individuals in the valley including Littlefoot and his friends.

Cera's father, Topsy had gotten into a couple of fights with spiketails as they were threatening him, calling him someone that is not to be trusted and they went as far as to attacking his mate Tria, who survived and has since recovered.

Topsy originally didn't like the idea either and was actually threatening Chomper, Rex, and Yu that if they had any contact with Cera or Tricia or any children in the valley he would take them out himself.

Since both Cera and Tricia were getting death threats by others he didn't want to take any chances, but soon he began trusting and respecting the three after they saved his other daughter, Tricia from being attacked by one of spiketails who was one of several other dinosaurs that were making death threats. Littlefoot had killed some individuals as they were trying to kill his grandmother and grandfather while they were sleeping during the night.

The rioting and protesting continued for a year until Cj made a surprise visit to the valley and managed to convince everyone that Rex, Yu, and Chomper are not a threat to the valley.

Even though Cj was able to successfully convince everyone the three were not trouble there were still some doubts and some began watching them very carefully, even though the three sharpteeth didn't mind as they were glad all the threats and fights came to an end.

The bright circle was rising slowly up and it was still slightly dark. A swimmer had just woken up and decided to get a drink of water from one of the various watering holes in the valley. It looked like it would be a normal day, but this morning would be different. As the swimmer was drinking she heard loud rustling from the nearby bushes.

She turned around and said, "Who's there?" She didn't here anything so she resumed drinking. She then heard the sound again, but this time it was even louder. She looked back immediately again and she sees what's making the noise, two large dark figures standing near the bush. Both of the figures are alimons.

Alimons are dinosaurs that are longneck like creatures, but the only thing that' different is the fact they are carnivorous and have long sharp teeth. They have squared off muzzles just like Dracovols and telling the difference between male a female is fairly easy. Males have long feathers, while the females have lion like manes.

The first alimon Lance, who was a male alimon that's red all over with dark blue strips on his body, with red and black feathers, and finally a dark green colored mask. Next to him was another male alimon named, Ace that was brown colored with a scar on his back and green feathers, and he too was wearing a dark green mask.

The swimmer was frozen in place and was shocked at not only the idea sharpteeth had gotten into valley, but the fact she knew the two alimons from before, they were from the infamous group known as the Decon.

The swimmer's mind told her one thing, run. She took off and the two alimons ran right after her at blazing speeds. They were catching up to her and Ace said to Lance , " Why do they always run? I thought everyone that lives here was slow and didn't think quick enough." After a few minutes of running and getting frustrated Ace said, "Can we end this now? I'm hungry and I want to get this over with?"

Lance nodded in agreement to end this chase and just as he got close enough to the swimmer he leaped into the air and slammed his weight on top of the swimmer. The swimmer tried to scream out in pain, but Ace bit down on the swimmer's neck and began applying pressure to it, slowly suffocating it.

Lance bit down deep into the swimmer's back, then he ripped a piece of the swimmer's back off exposing part of it's bone then swallowed the piece. Ace then viciously snapped the swimmer's neck, causing it to die instantly. After they finished the swimmer off they proceeded to eat most of the dead swimmer.

Afterward while heading back home Ace said, "Well that was tasty. Do you think Cj will be mad?" Lance turned to his friend and shrugged about the idea, they were originally suppose to take one of the great valley's residents hostage, but instead they killed one. The two alimons arrived at a large and secure place near the valley and went up to see their leader, Cj who was in his alimon form. When they got there Cj asked softly, "So how did it go, did you get someone?"

Lance said to his leader, "Cj we attempted to, but the swimmer we found ran, so we killed and ate her instead with the exception of her head, which is floating in the river in the valley."

Rather than being angry he actually said very surprisingly, "Oh okay that's not a problem for us. At least they'll get the message once one of them discovers the head. Plus I plan on making a surprise visit to the valley tonight." Lance and Ace nodded and they went over to one of the many caves to fall a sleep from their early morning out.

The swimmer's severed head was soon discovered by a spiketail and she alerted everyone in the valley. Littlefoot and his friends were playing when they heard that someone was killed and Rex said to everyone, "Oh no not again. We better go and check this out. I hope it's not anything big" The ten dinosaurs all ran off in the direction where the adults were going.

Little did anyone know that a black and blue colored alimon named Jorge was watching and hearing what they were saying. Cera's dad, Topsy spoke out to the others sternly, "This swimmer was very unfortunate, but the main point is that now more sharpteeth are getting in and out of the valley without being noticed. Until we can find out how they are getting in, all of you keep a close eye on your children.

The children will be forbidden to go any where far away from us without asking. Me and those who want to join will be guarding the valley each night until we find out how sharpteeth are getting in and out of the valley." Petrie's mother then asked a question that had some raising eyebrows, "Chomper, were your parents by any chance in the valley at all?"

Chomper shook his head and said, "Nope my mother and father could not have done this. They are no where near the valley as they told me yesterday they were going hunting in the mysterious beyond in the morning. Something else killed this swimmer. The strange thing is that I tried sniffing who ever it was that did this and I didn't get nothing, but the smell of blood."

Jorge grinned very evilly, then said to himself, "Yeah, keep a close eye on your children, pretty soon everyone here will be fighting for their lives, what's left of it. Oh boy bad things are going to happen here and it won't be pretty. This is going to be a good couple of days." With that said Jorge went back to his leader Cj to inform him what will be taking place.

Back at where the Decon's secondary home is in the mysterious beyond, a female blue and green alimon was in a area that had flowers all over the place. Her name was Arren and she was sitting down on all fours looking up at the sky she had a smile on her face.

What she didn't know was that another alimon was slowly walking towards her, she then noticed it was Lance coming towards her and she was even more delighted that he was here. Lance was carrying something in his mouth and they were flowers. Lance then sat down next to Arren and gave her the red colored flowers, which she quickly gobbled up. Lance then said to her, "So Arren how has your day been?"

She said to him, "My day has been very good and how was your task early this morning in the valley?" Lance said to her, "Me and my friend Ace decided instead of kidnapping we killed that swimmer than ate her except for it's head, then I threw it's head into one of the watering holes." Arren looked at Lance and then at the sky and said, "Well all I got to say is nice job, by the way do realize that I like you and care for you?"

Lance couldn't help, but blush and was amazed at what he had just heard. No one had said something like that to him ever since he first met Cj. Arren continued talking to him, "It's only a matter of time before we take over the valley and get rid of those parasites. Plus good thing is that me and you will both going with Cj tonight to give the valley's residents a message." She and Lance both got up and walked back to their home.

At the valley Littlefoot said to his friends, "Well here we go again, looks like we have another problem as things can't get any worse. Six years ago we nearly got killed in a battle against sharpteeth that were trying to take over the valley, but in the end most of us survived. Now this happens and we are forbidden to go to far away to a point where the grown-ups can't see us."

Rex said to everyone, "I had to deal with the something that was very similar and it happened after I left the Great valley. Hear in the Great valley things are peaceful, but what was happening outside of the valley things were very different. Me and Yu were almost killed many times by alimons from a pack called the Darkarians.

The alimons that attacked us were all assassins and it wasn't just alimons we had to worry about. There was also a pack of dracovols that formed an alliance with the Darkarians, which made things even worse for the two us. Dracovols are very strong sharpteeth and the only thing that can kill a dracovol is either another one or an alimon.

Since we had both alimons and dracovols that were after us we weren't safe from anything not even flying was an idea any more it was either kill or be killed in the mysterious beyond. It was the most terrifying thing I had to go through.

Everyday we had to worry about being attacked by either an enemy alimon or a dracovol. They also wanted Yu dead too since he became my friend and the leader ordered everyone that became friends with me to be killed on sight.

One of them was responsible for killed my mother when I was just an egg. Luckily me and Yu were saved by the Rock Rangers pack who are alimons that guard the valley each day."

Littlefoot's friends were either shocked or surprised by what Rex had said as they couldn't imagine being in the same situation their dracovol friend was in. Knowing that in the mysterious beyond a pack of sharpteeth was after them and the fact they weren't safe at all coupled with the idea that they had to kill their enemy or be killed by their enemy terrified them even more.

Chomper who wasn't too surprised by what Rex had to deal with as he too had to kill several enemy sharpteeth himself asked, "I don't blame you. I've heard about the Darkarians before you left, but I had no idea they would come after you or I would have warned you before you left the valley."

Rex was a bit surprised as to what Chomper, but told Chomper, "It's okay Chomper it's not you fault. No one could have expected them to come after me. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and I had to be the one to cross their paths. Chomper nodded and soon asked, "What happened to Darkarians anyway? Were they all killed off?"

Rex said to Chomper, "No they weren't. Something strange happened to them and they for some reason stopped fighting with the Rock Rangers all together and they too guard the valley with them. I wasn't told everything though as I was still young and they didn't want me knowing yet. I was kind of upset about that, but I decided that it was best to wait.

The one that killed my mother well I also don't know what happened with her other then the fact she still alive. " Yu said to Rex, "We were told some things, but not everything though. It sounded like they were hiding something from the two of us. Since Rex found what he needed to know we left a year later."

Well at least we don't have to be worried about being eaten by sharpteeth again, yep, yep, yep, said Ducky. Cera said aloud, sounding very confident, "Well if any sharpteeth show up I'm personally going to show them that they picked the wrong valley to mess with."

Petrie said to Cera, "You don't say. You said that the last time and when a sharptooth came to the valley you ran away into the mysterious beyond and it took us all day to find you." Cera glared at Petrie and said to the flyer, "What did you say? At least I can fight all you do is fly around and talk with your big mouth."

Littlefoot sighed and quickly said to her before the she and Petrie began arguing, "Calm down Cera he didn't mean it. We all now you are one of toughest threehorns in the valley. All I can say is when the sharptooth does comes back this time we will be ready to stop it from hurting or killing anyone else here." Everyone in the group nodded in agreement.

Later on in the day visitors came to the valley. The gang were excited that Ali, Shorty, and Rhett were in the valley and all thirteen dinosaurs went off to play, while under the strict watchful eye of the grown ups.

Littlefoot's dad, Bron was told about what happened earlier in the day and was told to keep watch of both Shorty and Littlefoot. Same thing was said to the Old one about the incident. Later that night while all the great valley's residents were sleeping, until one of the guards, a spiketail yelled out loud SHARPTEETH!

Some of the adult dinosaurs got their kids to safety, while the rest went to meet up with each other to fight off the sharpteeth. The group of leaf eaters found them and were shocked that the three sharpteeth were alimons, which were often rare and these three were feeding on another swimmer they killed.

Topsy yelled out to the three alimons in frustration, "Sharpteeth!What are you doing here! We all want you out now or we will kill you! Ace, who was one of the three alimons said to him calmly, "Tisk, tisk, tisk you haven't changed a bit Topsy, is that anyway to treat your guests?"

Topsy as well as the other leaf-eaters were all alarmed that this alimon not only knew his name, but also the fact they knew who the three alimons are. One of the longnecks said without fear, "We are giving you three a warning to get out or we will kill you all." Suddenly a voice in the darkness said with an British accent, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything important here."

Everyone heard the voice and something big was hovering and had landed in front of them. It was none other than the leader of the Decon, Cj in his final form. The giant towered over everyone as he stood before them. Everyone in front of him tried not to show they were intimidated by the giant, but they most of them all had doubts that they were not going to be able to fight him off though.

Everyone still in disbelief that it was Cj and he had just went through all the trouble to do things like this to them. Topsy then glared up at the giant that was standing in front of him and said, "It's you! What are you up to this time?"

You'll find out, said Cj with a smirk. Grandpa longneck said to Cj still confused, "What happened to you? Why are you doing this to us?" It has something to do with taking over the valley , said Cj. Then Cj said to the leaf-eaters in front of him, "Bring it on."

Without any warning Topsy charged at Cj trying to nail him with his horns, but Cj just put his left hand out and literally stopped him in his tracks and said, "WOW your still weak. I heard that you were toughest in this valley, but it looks like that's no longer the point anymore."

Then Cj took his other hand and with all his strength shoved Topsy back so violently, the threehorn was went sliding across the ground and ended up hitting a tree.

One longneck decided enough was enough and charged up to Cj and was going to use his tail, but Cj used his own tail and he grabbed the male longneck's leg and pulled on it causing the longneck to fall face first into the ground.

A spiketail tried to sneak attack Cj, but instead Cj took a step to the side, rolled his hand into a fist and slammed it down on the spiketail's head knocking it out then he grabbed the knocked out spiketail and tossed it effortlessly. The spiketail was went sliding several yards on the ground before crashing into a tree that eventually gave way and landed on top of the spiketail.

Cj then said very confidently, "Is that all you got? Come on get up so I can put you back down again!" Most of the other leaf eaters tried to take Cj down, but failed and got knocked to the ground or thrown into something or someone.

Topsy recovered from being thrown into the tree and charged again, but Cj flapped his wings and flew up away from Topsy causing the threehorn to fall and crash right into a mud pool. Ace, Lance, and Arren were laughing at how Topsy ended up in a mud pool again. Ace who was still laughing said, "Looks like history repeats itself."

Cj then landed back to the ground and Littlefoot and his friends came in to see the Cj and and Littlefoot asked, "What are you doing? Cj answered, "Well sending a little message. I plan on taking over this valley, but not now. I've had a lot of fun beating these hatchlings down again and again except for Grandpa longneck and Grandma longneck.

Now it is time for me and my three friends to leave." Cj and the three alimons left leaving the gang and everyone else clueless about what just happened. Littlefoot still clueless couldn't believe that one of his best friends that saved him several times before did this and he knew something was wrong.


	2. The Decon Strikes Again

The next morning everyone in the great valley had another meeting discussing on what happened last night and what they should do to protect themselves from being attacked or killed. Several adults had large leaves being used as bandages since they were injured after being beaten and thrown around by Cj last night.

Some of them suffered not only from being injured, but their pride had been ruined as some have never been defeated by a sharptooth until now. Topsy who was still fuming about how he ended up in the mud pool again for the third time yelled out, "If he or any of his friends return again, I'll personally rip them apart!"

Several dinosaurs agreed on the idea, however some didn't because they knew what Cj would do to them if they got in his way. A female swimmer said, "I don't think it's a good idea. Last time he was here he ripped Redclaw apart very easily and Redclaw was considered the meanest sharptooth there was. Another thing everyone here saw was how big he is. If we try anything he'll take us all down.

Some agreed with the swimmer as some remembered what happened to Redclaw, Thud, and Screech when Cj first came to the valley and killed all three of them without getting a scratch on him.

The rest of the adults including Topsy however still didn't agree as they still think there is a way to stop Cj and the Decon. Grandpa longneck then spoke up, "Until we find out what is going on we have to watch ourselves very carefully. For all we know we could be watched."

Everyone immediately began looking around to make sure that wasn't happening. The meeting ended and everyone went there ways. Littlefoot said to his friends still confused about what happened last night, "I can't understand why Cj would attack us. He would never do that and it's not like him to send alimons to kill anyone. What are we going to do? All of us remembered what he did to Redclaw years ago."

Rex, who was curious asked, "Who's Redclaw? This is like the few times I've heard of him." There was a silence throughout the group and Littlefoot said to him, "Redclaw was the meanest sharptooth of all time until Cj came in and killed him along with two fast-biters named Screech and Thud in the most violent way ever seen.

He then burned the bodies of all three after killing them." Yu said in astonishment, "WOW. Why did he kill them anyway?" Cera calmly said to the fast-biter, "The reason he did it is because he said Redclaw was a serious distraction, but I think there is more to it then just that."

Littlefoot then remembered something. It had to do with Raymond and he was thinking real hard about it and he said to himself, "Something happened after he was killed, but what was it."

From there on Littlefoot was thinking about it until Ali called his name, "Littlefoot? Littlefoot are you feeling okay?" Littlefoot stopped thinking and said, "Yeah I'm fine, but there is something going on here and I think it has something to do with what happened to Raymond."

The mention of Raymond sent chills down the gang's spines, especially how he kidnapped Ali, Ducky, Hyp, Shorty, Mutt, Nod, Chomper, and Petrie and severely abused them. What are you saying, said Petrie who was confused about what Littlefoot said. Then Littlefoot spoke up and said, "I think someone in the Decon is a traitor." The comment took everyone by surprise as Cj stated before no one in the Decon has ever tried to betray him.

Meanwhile back at the Decon's home, Cj was in the middle of plotting another attack with him being there. He was still in his final form, but this time he decided he would have a little surprise for everyone in the valley. Oh boy last night was fun, but tonight will be even better, Cj said to himself with a evil smile on his face.

He then called Lance and had a word with him. The red colored alimon walked right beside him and said, "What do you need boss?" Cj said to him, "Hay Lance I want you to rally up several other alimons and raptors so you guys could guard me and two others in case someone tries anything stupid. If they do you and everyone put them down.

I want everyone in the valley to make sure that they know what they are dealing with." Lance liked the idea and said, "If that is what your intentions are boss then it is a done deal." With that said Lance raced off to find several alimons and raptors that were in one of the several caves.

Meanwhile in the valley the gang was busy eating, so they wouldn't have to think some much about what happened last night. Then they went off to play in the sheltering grass under the watchful eyes of the adults.

Hay Littlefoot I'll race ya, said Shorty trying to cheer up his brother. Littlefoot looked up at his brother and said to him with a grin, "Your on!" I don't know about you guys, but I hope Littlefoot wins yep, yep, yep, said Ducky very happily. Uhh... I don't know who will win, but I think Shorty will, said Spike to his sister.

Ali spoke up, "I hope both of them win. Those two are so cute." The two longnecks began racing, while the gang tried to catch up with them. When Littlefoot and Shorty both got into the sheltering grass they discovered something very shocking, a dead spiketail that had been ripped wide open exposing it's insides. The rest of the gang saw the dead body and a small pool of blood was on the ground. A loud scream immediately followed, which everyone in the valley heard.

All the adult dinosaurs came rushing into the sheltering grass where the children were and one of them said to the children very worried, "What happened little ones?" Petrie who was covering both his eyes pointed to the dead spiketail and the grown ups were stunned that a spiketail was killed in this area. The spiketail was killed very recently too and some began whispering about it.

For some this brought bad memories to what happen six years ago when the sadistic Raymond carved out death and destruction throughout the whole valley. Topsy who couldn't take it anymore yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

This silenced everyone and he continued talking, "Obviously now this has gone too far. He had three of us killed and anyone of us could be next. It's time now we should all be ready to take him down. Who's with me?"

Most of the residents cheered and agreed with him and began planning for what could be a possible attack later that night. Rhett still shaken up about finding the dead body said, "I don't know about you guys, but I have a really bad feeling about this." Ali said to him, "I hope they know what they are doing." Petrie said, "What are we going to do now?"

Cera said to him, "I have no idea. The only thing we can do is watch the fight and hope nobody gets killed. I can tell you for a fact the grown-ups won't allows us to get involved in the fight." Bron slowly walked up to Grandpa and Grandma longneck and said, "Are you two going to fight too?"

The two longnecks shook there heads and Grandpa longneck said, "I know me and Grandma can't take him on and the two of us know they are making a huge mistaking trying to fight off Cj. There is no use changing their minds as they are going to do it anyway." Bron said to them, "Good that gives me a reason not to fight either."

Ducky's mother over heard the conversation between the three longnecks and she walked up and said, "I'm also not fighting either. I know there is another way around this." The Old One also walked up and said, "Well all we can do now is just watch the fight and be ready to help out. I just have a bad feeling more are going to die tonight. This is going to be very hard for some to watch."

All five of them not only knew some were going to die, but they also knew they were going to see more disturbing things tonight. Later that night everyone was still awake, some of the children were sleeping, but the rest of everyone else were still up. Well guys all I have to say is good luck to them, said Rhett. I hope they are all careful, Ali said with a worried look in her eyes.

Suddenly a dark figure appeared out of nowhere. It was Cj who appeared out of the darkness and he wasn't alone. Behind him lurking in the shadows were several raptors and alimons as they stood there watching, and Cj also had two other large dinosaurs behind him.

They were two females who's names were Jessica, a white colored parasaurolophus and Ana, a bronze colored allosaurus. The two had been friends ever since they were younger. The two had also saved one another from very tight situations and often fought along side each other.

The striking feature that the two have along with several others in the group with the exception of the alimon and some fast-biters is the what's on their backs.

The two had on what appeared to be a black colored vest that covered not only their chest and stomach, but the length of their entire back. It was a removable vest and on the back of the vest was the most strangest thing anyone has seen in their lives, there was what looked like a modified electrical transformer on the two female dinosaurs' backs.

The transformer extended no more then three feet from their backs and it was sparking electricity making it a very dangerous object as it was also capable of producing more then several million volts. As several of the adults confronted the three giants a spiketail said to a male longneck, "What is that strange thing on their backs? What is with the lights coming from their backs?"

The longneck said, "I don't know, but I have a really bad feeling about what they could do with it." As the adults stared down the three giants Littlefoot, his friends, and their parents watched what would take place. They all were confused by what Jessica and Ana had on their backs.

Jessica decided to taunt some of the adults and said out loud, "Well Ana looks like you will be dealing with that weakling threehorn over there again." Ana grinned since she had taken a love for killing threehorns and Topsy who heard this got really angry. Ana then said in a very taunting tone, "So what you waiting for weakling threehorn? Let's see how though you really are."

Cj backed up to let Jessica and Ana deal with the adults. Topsy then began running towards the female allosaurus who rolled both her hands into fists, getting ready to fight. The female allosaurus used her tail against Topsy to try to trip him.

Topsy dodged the attacks quickly and since he had gotten a few feet from Ana he tried to nail her with his sharp horns. Despite the fact she was heavy and large she managed to miss being hit by Topsy's long sharp horns.

Meanwhile Jessica took on a male spiketail and three other male longnecks and the spiketail said to her, "Last I checked swimmers can't fight at all. They always runaway in fights."

Jessica then rolled her right hand into a fist with the electricity now being directed to her right and gave the male spiketail a powerful electric uppercut knocking it onto it's back.

While it wasn't a huge amount of electricity it still was enough to knock the spiketail out and the female swimmer scoffed and said to the spiketail, "Sorry to tell you, but I'm not like the other swimmers. So don't think for one minute I can't fight! That attitude right there shows how stupid and ignorant some spiketails are."

Two male longnecks rapped their tails around Jessica's legs and tried to topple the giant swimmer, but she tail whipped both of the longnecks and caused one of them to fall freeing her leg. Jessica then tackled the other longneck with her large crest, which hit the male longneck right in the chest causing it to slide across the ground and releasing it's grip on Jessica's other leg in the process.

Meanwhile Topsy managed to scratch Ana in the arm with one of his horns, but she didn't even flinch from that much to Topsy's surprise. So he then tried to impale her in the chest, but it didn't work as he was stopped dead in his tracks.

His horns didn't go any further as the vest Ana was wearing is not only supporting the transformer on her back, but it also is made up of a very tough material. Ana grinned and said to him, "Sorry Topsy it worked before on many on the past, but it won't work this time.

I have a little surprise for you honey and it has to do with this huge thing on my back." The female sharptooth placed both of her hands on Topsy's horns and the transformer began making noise then suddenly she began shocking the threehorn with a good, but not deadly dose of electricity, causing Topsy to collapse to the floor, he would be okay, but it left him stunned and unable to get up for a few minutes.

After finishing with Topsy, Ana then walked over to Jessica and the two decided to have even more fun. The spiketail had gotten up and tried to whack Jessica with his spiked tail, but Jessica dodged the attack. Ana grabbed the spiketail by the tail and also electrocuted him as well, causing him to collapse to the ground again.

Just like Topsy it also had a strange feeling in it's legs that would keep the spiketail down for some time. Then Ana picked the stunned spiketail up over her head and tossed it aside. It landed on the ground with a loud crash.

The spiketail was not dead, but needed wouldn't be fighting anymore tonight. Some of the adults that didn't participate in the battle helped the spiketail to safety with out being hit by bodies that were flying all over the valley.

The female allosaurus said with an evil grin, "Who else wants some?" All the adults backed up as they didn't want any part of Ana or Jessica. Topsy got up after being stunned and was even more angrier then ever before. Topsy charged again with all his might, but Ana saw him coming and was ready to counter the attack.

She opened her mouth and grabbed hold of one of Topsy's horns and snapped it off like a tree branch. A severe pain shot up through the male threehorn's body as he roared out loudly. Jessica quickly grabbed the injured threehorn and threw him into the same spot Ana threw the male spiketail. Some adults came to Topsy's aid and dragged him out of harms way.

Ana spat out Topsy's horn and the two went after the rest of the adults. The two female's faces went from a smirk to a serious face instantly and Ana said to her friend, "I hate when they runaway from us!" Then Ana grabbed another threehorn by the head with her claws and snapped it's neck killing it instantly and Jessica went after a male bigmouth and knocked it out with a single punch to the skull.

Then Ana grabbed the knocked out bigmouth with her teeth and decapitated it. She quickly spat out the head that was in her mouth and wanted to do more damage.

She ran up to a female corythosaurus, bit down on it's throat and ripped out it's throat causing the female corythosaurus to drop flat on the ground, suffocating to death in it's own blood. They two continued their spree. Beating the adult dinosaurs and savagely killing them one by one.

Some of the adult dinosaurs could not believe what was happening. It was becoming a nightmare for everyone including Littlefoot and the gang who were watching from a safe distance at how each dinosaur was being brutally beaten and killed by the two female dinosaurs.

Cj, the alimons, and the raptors were all surprised and pleased at how well Jessica and Ana performed and they all had an evil grin on the faces. It was becoming clear to everyone that no one could stop the Decon at all.

Finally after what seemed like forever Cj called out to Jessica and Ana with a smile on his face, "Alright you two it's time for us to leave. You two did very well and we are very pleased." With that said the two female dinosaurs walked back and the Decon all went back home to their caves.

In all, a couple of dozen adults were involved in the battle and most were killed when Jessica and Ana went on their rampage of death and destruction. The rest that survived had multiple cuts and scraps from being thrown around.

Several had burn marks from when Ana or Jessica electrocuted them. Everyone in the valley was stunned at what just happened. There were mixed reaction. Some thought they were as good as dead and knew it was hopeless to fight back. Some were angry that this happened and wanted vengeance for it.

Littlefoot and the gang were now angry and wanted to get revenge for each of the adults that were killed and they knew it wasn't the Decon that was behind it.

They knew someone was behind it because the Decon wouldn't have saved the valley in the first place if they wanted to take it over. Not only that the Decon made a commitment to protecting the valley at all costs and they even promised it with their lives. The gang felt something was seriously wrong here.

Cera was particularly angry about the fact her dad now has a missing horn and she said out loud, "Someone is going to pay for this, I will see to it that happens!"

Littlefoot also upset said, "I have a feeling I know who is behind all of this. The one thing I hate is whoever is behind all of this is a coward and is having others do his dirty work for him and while that's happening all of us are being killed off.

We just got out of a war and now we are dealing with another one? I want this guy dead for his actions." Rex snarled and said, "Whoever it is just got on everyone's bad side and will pay for it. I myself had to see a lot of innocent dinosaurs some of them kids get killed in the mysterious beyond and I'm not just going to stand around here and not do anything about it."

Littlefoot agreed with what Rex said then decided it was time to talk with everyone in the valley. The longneck walked over to his grand parents and said to them, "Grandpa and Grandma I think I might know who's doing this to us. It's someone that's in the Decon itself." Both of the older longnecks were surprised by what their grandson had just said and both said to him simultaneously, "WHAT!"

Many of the other adults heard the longnecks' reactions and one of them, Ms. Maia said to the teenaged longneck, "Well if you do I'll be happy to listen to what you have to say. We all want to know why they are doing this." Everyone in the valley all nodded at Ms. Maia's statement including Topsy, who was being aided by both Tria and Tricia.


	3. Another Adevnture

Littlefoot was happy that everyone would take the time listen to what he has to say. All right then, said Littlefoot and he began speaking, "Six years ago everyone here remembers what happened when Raymond first came to the valley and started killing some of us?"

Everyone around him nodded and he continued, "Well during that time the Decon had someone that was related to Raymond, his son Vallen. Now if you guys all remember when the Decon left the valley Vallen was not with them.

I saw him go back to where his father's dead body was and I don't know what else happened after that, but I became suspicious of him ever since. I really didn't think anything bad was going to happen until the Decon started attacking us and I began thinking about it again."

Most of the adults began chattering as they knew the truth that Vallen has not only betrayed the Decon and somehow convinced them to attack the Great valley, but he was also avenging his father's death by killing everyone in the valley then by focusing on everyone in the Decon after everyone in the valley was dead.

Grandpa longneck said a loud to everyone, which caused all the chattering to stop, "Everyone. Since I know my grandson is telling the truth I think we should all consider devising another plan rather then going after them. The one I'm thinking of is trying to reason with the Decon." Do you think that's a good idea, said a female iguanodon. He had killed several of the others already and what are the chances that he will even listen to us.

Some adults then began arguing about the idea and some were also arguing about each others plans. The gang was looking at the adults and Shorty asked, "Why are they doing this now? This is no time for them to be arguing like hatchlings. I don't think the valley can survive another attack so we have to do something about it."

Littlefoot said to him, "It's grown ups Shorty. Like Grandpa said to me years go. When difficult times happens they will do the craziest things that make the situation even more difficult. It also has to do with survival as everyone here wants to live.

The samething happened when all the water in the valley dried up and there were arguments almost everyday." As the arguing started to die down a female iguanodon said, "I still don't know if we still should try to tell him about what is happening. Sounds way to dangerous."

Grandpa longneck said to the iguanodon, "We have to at least try, but we have to deal with the mess in the valley first." Everyone agreed and some began devising a plan, while everyone else had to take the bodies of many dead dinosaurs and throw them off a cliff that was located across the valley.

Hyp, Mutt, and Nod helped out Littlefoot and Shorty with disposing the dead bodies that were scattered all over the ground. Hyp, Mutt, and Nod were no longer bullying Littlefoot and his friends, they were now close friends with them and it's been that way for six years.

Chomper was dragging a dead swimmer when an idea suddenly came to him and he said to the gang, "Hey guys I just thought of an idea. Why don't you give these bodies to my mom and dad?"

Hyp looked at the sharptooth and said, "That's not a bad idea. At least it saves us the trouble of having to walk across the valley carrying these dead bodies." Ali said, "I like the idea too. Chomper's parents are not far away and I won't have to be stuck with a disgusting dead body."

Shorty and Littlefoot both nodded and they began dragging the bodies to Chomper's parents. Everyone else decided to do the same with the rest of the bodies and soon the two adult sharpteeth began eating the dead bodies along with Chomper, Rex, and Yu.

Many were disgusted by the way the flesh was being ripped away from the bodies exposing the bodies insides and everyone just looked away and tried to ignore them. After the valley was cleaned up the gang was called over to another meeting taking place and as they were walking Chomper said to everyone, "That was pretty good."

Rex said to him, "You can say that again. That longneck tasted pretty spicy." Yu who licked his lips said, "Personally I thought the swimmer was good. It had some good flavor in it." The rest of the gang either got nervous or chuckled somewhat by the comment the three made and Littlefoot said chuckling, "I see that you three liked your meal." The three sharptooth friends nodded.

When the gang got to the meeting, which was at the entry way into the mysterious beyond the adults had a look of worry was on their faces. The plan the adults had agreed on was very risky, but was their last hope. They planned on sending Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Petrie, Ducky, Chomper, Rex, Yu, Ruby, Shorty, Rhett, Ali, Hyp, Mutt, and Nod to find the Decon and try reasoning with them.

And to also tell them about what Vallen has done, while the adults would stay and guard the valley just in case another attack happens. The reason is due to the fact Cj had formed a very strong bond with Littlefoot and his friends.

It was assumed that Cj was more likely to listen to the gang instead of the adults. Their parents all told them be very careful as the Decon isn't the only thing they have to worry about, many sharpteeth lurked in the mysterious beyond and their parents all bid them good by.

All of the fifteen dinosaurs started their perilous journey to find where the Decon lives in the mysterious beyond and Littlefoot said to Chomper, "Did you get their scent?"

Chomper said to Littlefoot who just finished sniffing the air, "No nothing at all. It's like I said two days ago they for some reason have no scent at all." Hyp said, "How is that possible?" Littlefoot said to him, "Well they are very powerful dinosaurs from what we have seen. They can do things that we can't do."

Yeah that does make sense. I still can't believe all of this has happened, said Hyp as they continued walking. Littlefoot said to Hyp, "I thought this was all a dream when I woke up this morning, but it isn't. That's why we have to find the Decon. Everyone in the valley is counting on all of us."

Meanwhile at the Decon's home an alimon was in a tree laying down on a large branch. The alimon was pretty big and it was surprising to see the branch was holding it's weight. The alimon was blue colored and had a yellow that runs from a small portion of her muzzle down under her chin to her belly and under her long tail and her claws were white colored.

The alimon also has green colored eyes and a white colored mane and it had one unusual feature that alimons never had. It had two long dark green horns that were sticking out of it's head similar to the way Cj's horns were.

The female alimon's name was Marol and she soon noticed a fast-biter had come out of no where. The fast-biter's name was Todd a black colored raptor with green and red stripes, his feathers were also red colored. He had dark black boots and gloves and has blue eyes. Marol said to the fast-biter, "Hay there Todd you looking for Cj am I right?"

Yep you got it, said Todd. I need to tell him something very important. Marol said to the fast-biter, "Well he's still in one of the caves. Your going to have to do a little more looking around, but I'll go with you."

The female alimon hopped of the tree branch and landed gracefully on her feet. Todd and Marol then walked past some of the caves where they eventually did find Cj who was thinking. Todd went up to him and said, "Just to let you know someone is coming. It's Littlefoot and his friends. They were spotted coming out of the Great valley by Jorge."

Cj turned to him and said, "So the adults of the valley sent their kids to come look for us. Todd I want you to alert everyone to go and get them that way we can have more fun then the last two nights. Oh and tell everyone not to injure or kill them.

I want all of them alive and well." Todd then ran off to tell everyone. Cj quickly changed into his alimon form. The black and blue colored alimon then walked over to Marol with a smile on his face. He started nuzzling her and two walked off together to a quite place so they could chat.

Little did the two know Vallen was watching from the shadows and said silently to himself, "Enjoy your little fun Cj and Marol, cause once we are done with the valley I'm coming for you two for what you did to my father." Vallen quietly disappeared into the shadows to fall asleep.

Back with the gang they had made a stop to rest and eat while they were at it. Littlefoot was alone until Ali came up to him and said, "Are you okay there?" Littlefoot looked up at her and said, "A little bit, but I still can't get over what has happened in the valley from the last few days. I thought after we defeated Raymond everything would be normal again."

Ali then said to him, "I can't disagree with you on that, but I promise you things will get better." Then she gave Littlefoot a kiss and Littlefoot blushed a little. After the gang finished with their break from walking they continued, little did they know they were all being watched by several pairs of eyes that were hiding in bushes.

Chomper looked back and saw what appeared to be black colored eyes staring directly at him and they quickly disappeared. Shorty noticed what Chomper was looking at and asked, "What is it? You see something Chomper?"

Chomper frowned and said, "Thought I did must of been a crawler or something." Chomper then took one more hard look and decided that nothing was there. Chomper then joined the group as they continued walking on their quest.


	4. Reasoning With The Decon

It was slowly getting dark. The gang was planning on finding a place to sleep. While walking Chomper couldn't help, but look back again. Rhett noticed that he was still staring back and he asked, "Chomper is there something that's bothering you?

You've been looking back a lot ever since we stopped to eat." Nope, said Chomper, but Rhett knew something was wrong he said to him again, "Chomper I'm not a fool and I know when something is wrong when I see it. What is it that you saw that is bothering you?"

Everyone else then noticed what was happening between Rhett and Chomper. Cera who was growing frustrated said to the dark blue colored sharptooth, "So you gonna tell us or what?"

Chomper now feeling the pressure from everyone said, "Right before we left I think I saw someone watching us all." Some of the gang gasped and Cera said sounding annoyed, "Well duh. We are in the mysterious beyond for crying out loud! I'd expect something to be watching us." She then continued walking away as she was still enraged about what happened to her father.

Everyone was silent until Rhett whispered to Chomper, "Is she always like that?" Chomper knew Rhett doesn't know Cera very well so he also whispered to him, "Yep even on good days. Remember what happened to her dad. She's still pretty upset about that."

The gang continued walking, passing by the infamous sight where the battle between the Great valley and Raymond's pack took place, there were bones littered all over the place some of the bodies of the dead still had some skin left as the gang walked passed them. Since it was dark it some were somewhat frightened by the sight of seeing bones in the dark.

Hyp who was nervous said, "So this is where it took place. That was one of the toughest battles the valley has ever been through. Things here have changed so much since then."

Mutt who had both his eyes covered with his hands said, "Uhhh...I don't like this place. All these bones everywhere." Don't worry, Shorty said to him, were almost out of this place. When they got to a area with various caves they heard a voice that said, "I hope I'm not interfering with anything you guys are after!"

The gang heard the voice and they looked around. Out of the darkness was came Lance and he wasn't alone. There were several alimons and raptors that had surrounded the gang. All of them had grins on their faces and some were drooling as they stared at the gang.

Mutt said to Hyp even more terrified, "Now we are in trouble." Nod said to him angrily, "No duh smart one." Hyp who staring at the rows of alimons and sharpteeth quickly said to them, "Guys knock it off. This isn't the time to be arguing like the grown ups were. So shut up you two!"

Nod and Mutt were silent after that, but there was fear in their eyes as a fast-biter was walking up to the gang. It was Todd who walked up to them and said, "My suggestion for you all is to follow me or you'll end up like these bones here."

The gang was easily out numbered and couldn't risk being injured or killed, so they decided to just give up and Littlefoot said, "I would like to have a word with Cj."

Some of the Decon were slightly puzzled by what Littlefoot said, but Todd said to him, "Oh yeah! You'll be seeing him alright and he has plans for you. After all we were expecting you after one of us saw you guys leave the valley." The gang then followed Todd and they were all being followed by Lance and the others to ensure that they had no way of escaping or trying anything stupid.

They walked for a couple of minutes before they came to a large cave, Todd then said to Littlefoot, "You come with me. The rest of you will be watched by Lance and if you try anything stupid we will have no other choice but to beat you guys up."

Some of the gang were really scared that they could be either injured or killed at any moment. Littlefoot and Todd walked up to Cj who was in his final form and Todd said, "Hay Chris the longneck wants to talk to you."

Cj looked down at the longneck and said to him, "So what are you doing here bud without any of your parents? You know that you shouldn't be around here. Places like these can get you killed." Littlefoot then said bravely to the giant, "I came here to say that someone in your group here is traitor and I know who it is." Cj and several others were surprised about what the young longneck just said.

Cj chuckled a little and said to the longneck, "Yeah right. Do you think anyone here would really betray us? That has never happened. I think you were sent here to throw us off." Littlefoot shot back and said, "You know it's funny you would say that and that a certain someone wanted you to take over the Great valley, so they wouldn't have to do all the dirty work of killing everyone in the valley."

Vallen who was near by heard this and immediately got angry and said to himself, "Damn it. If this longneck reviles my plans my mind control will be broken, but it won't matter anyway since I have a larger group of sharpteeth ready to attack and take over the valley."

Suddenly the rest of Littlefoot's friends walked over after they were granted permission by Lance to be with him and Littlefoot then said with confidence in his voice, "When you left the valley before do recall everyone being with you?

Cj who was getting a little impatient said thinking this was all pointless, "Yes I did. Hurry up and get to the point dude. I really don't have much time to talk." Littlefoot continued, "So I would like to tell you about someone named Raymond." Marol and several others immediately got angry about hearing that name. Littlefoot sensed they all knew who he was talking about.

He continued talking, "After he was killed and before you guys left I saw someone go into the cave where his dead body was and that was none other than his son, Vallen. He never left the cave until it was dark and I watched him too. I didn't think anything was wrong until you guys began killing others in the Great valley."

Cj then said to Littlefoot a little upset, "What you think he betrayed us? I don't see how that's possible as I've known that guy for a long time..." Cj was suddenly cut off by Marol who said to him, "When Vallen came back to us it was a month later and I was really suspicious of that.

As soon as he got back he started threatening me soon after he returned." When Cj heard this from Marol he got really upset, "What the hell? When did this happen? Why am I always the last one to know these things."

Marol then said to him, "It was years ago this happened and he had since been threatening me and some of the others as well." Cj who was now angry said, "So he had been verbally threatening others? Now he's going to seriously get it."

Then suddenly the mind control over Cj and everyone in the decon was broken. Cj who had just snapped out of it. Realized what had happened and he confronted Vallen who was in another cave.

Cj viciously grabbed him by the throat, slammed him into the cave's wall and said to him, "You dumb bastard. Are you freaking for real man? You made me and everyone else attack the Great valley and kill several of the dinosaurs that lived there? I did what I did for you fool and this is how you repay me? Your finished!"

Vallen who was still able to breath and was trying to get out of Cj's choke hold said, "Yes I did it all... Do you think that I'm going to let you and that alimon get away with killing my father and disrespecting his name? Your... the one that's wrong for letting Marol in the decon in the first place."

Cj then threw him into the cave's wall and said to him, "Guess what Marol had good inside of her when I first met her and with everyone's effort we saved her from being killed and from being corrupted anymore. I don't know what I should say about you, but your an idiot for thinking you can try and threaten everyone here. Now everyone here wants your head."

Cj shoved Vallen hard to ground causing a gash to form in his arm. Vallen said to Cj, "You can try and kill me, but it's too late I have sent an army of sharpteeth to the valley and they will kill everyone there." Cj then grabbed Vallen and dragged him out of the cave by the tail and threw him off a cliff which lead into a river. Cj yelled out to him, "That's what you get for being a low life bastard you jerk!"

Cj then walked back to Littlefoot and said to him, "Littlefoot please forgive me and the Decon for what we have done." Littlefoot said to him with a smile, "It's okay Cj. I'm glad your back Cj, but the valley is going to be under attack and we have to get there fast." Rex said, "I can tell you we can't walk back to the valley as we will be too late. So we'll have to fly there."

Don't worry old sport already working on that, Cj said with a smile on his face. He then said to everyone, "Alright, now we have to get to the valley quickly and take all those retards out.

By the way if any of you guys see Vallen again this time tell me that way I can rip out his heart for what he made us all do." Everyone then scattered all heading to the valley and Littlefoot and his friends hitched a ride on Cj's back as he began flying towards the valley.


	5. Trouble In The Valley

Meanwhile in the valley Bron, Grandpa longneck, and Grandma longneck were all fighting against Vallen's pack of sharpteeth. They along with the rest of the valley were struggling to fight them all off, but it was slowly becoming hopeless. Bron, Grandpa and Grandma longneck were already injured from being bitten by several raptors, some of the other dinosaurs were either injured or dead.

The worst part about it is that the sharpteeth obtained some type of poison and have poisoned the Great valley's water supply and food, which means that the adults along with the children of the valley were now in serious danger. Some were bracing for the end until a large gold colored beam of fire came out of nowhere and hit several raptors incinerating and killing them instantly.

Everyone looked up to see where it came from and it was none other than Cj who had Littlefoot and the gang on his back. Cj said to Littlefoot, "Let's have some fun." Littlefoot said to him, "Yeah, but first make sure me and all my friends are on the ground safely." Cj then landed to let everyone off his back and he took to the skies and landed right in front of several raptors who snarled.

He then said a loud, "Bring it on weaklings." The group of raptors then charged at him and Cj decided not to waste his time so the horns on the back of his head began glowing and he opened his mouth and fired another gold colored fireball from his mouth that killed all the raptors instantly. Cj then said, "That's what happens when you mess with the Decon and the Great valley. I'd like to call it a blast from the past."

The rest of the Decon had already arrived and began attacking the invading sharpteeth. Ana killed two Gianotosaurus by grabbing the two by the throat and suffocating them to death. She also killed four raptors by electrocuting them to death. Lance grabbed an allosaurus who had been knocked on to the ground and swiftly removed it's head from it's body without much effort.

Vallen who had somehow survived falling from the cliff had large amounts of cuts all over him yelled out to everyone in his pack, "Everyone retreat!" All of the sharpteeth left the valley and Cj said, "Yeah runaway cowards."

The gang ran over to check their parents to see if they were okay after the long brutal attack they had to deal with. Ana went over to Topsy who was being cautious about her and she placed her hand on where his horn was snapped off and she managed to grow back his horn the way it was before. Topsy felt better after that. He then thanked her and Cera was also glad that her dad has his horn back and was okay along with Tria and Tricia.

Afterward the Decon went over to aid the ones who were injured, luckily very few was killed. Cj then inspected the poison that was in the water and he said, "Guys the stuff they put in the water here will take a while to wear off." Cera said, "How long is a while?" Cj said, "If I know Vallen he'll be back and this time we will be ready.

Now the poison they put in the water and food will last for a two years." Some of the adults began panicking. What are we going to do know, said a longneck. How are we going to survive, said a female Spiketail. Were doomed, said a swimmer. Like I was about to say, Cj said raising his voice after he was interrupted by the some of the adults. I'm currently working on it and we will have a decision.

As the night circle was looming overhead Cj and some of the adults were all discussing where they should go and the final decision was made to head to another valley that was roughly five times larger than the Great valley and had many more defenses from sharpteeth compared to the Great valley.

Littlefoot and his friends heard everything and Rex said, "I wonder how come I never heard of this valley before?" Yu said to him, "I think we never got that far because of the Darkarians and the sharptooth threats in the mysterious beyond. Who knows. What's even more stranger is that neither of our families ever mentioned it before."

In the morning everyone left the Great valley heading to the other valley known as Saluda valley. The Decon was in a formation Cj, Ana, Jessica, and Jak were in front leading with Lance, Arren, and Marol with them, while the rest of the Decon were at the rear and sides of the herd of Great valley dinosaurs .

This was to protect everyone from enemy attacks and from falling objects like rocks. Lance, Arren, and Marol are in the front to sniff out anything that could be trouble or disaster for them. When it comes to protecting someone or many individuals, this is the Decon's most standard and if not very strict procedures.

Littlefoot walked up to and asked, "So how far do we have to go?" Cj told the longneck, "We'll probably have to sleep out here, cause it's pretty long." Cera said slightly annoyed about the idea, "Well that sucks we all are going to be exposed from being attacked again."

Lance said to Cera, "Yeah Cera I know it sucks so does life. One thing for sure Vallen will try to get at everyone here, but he's so cocky and acts so confident he's bound to make many mistakes just like his messed up father did."

Well we are going to need all the help we can get to stop this guy, Shorty said. I hope we have no more surprises while we are battling these guys, Rex said as he flew around his friends. Suddenly a random raptor came out of nowhere and someone yelled out, "Fast-biter!"

Cj quickly opened his mouth and fired a fireball at the raptor as it was preparing to attack an iguanodon, the raptor's body was burned and it was thrown by the force of the ball of fire right into a large rock. The dead body was on fire and Cj said, "That right there is the reason you don't play with fire, cause you will get burned."

Jak who was looking around the place said aloud, "Damn! This whole place here screwed up. I mean there are bones and dead bodies all over the place. I wonder what happened here." I've seen worse Jak. This is nothing, said Cj. Did we really have to go through here, said Rhett who was very uncomfortable about seeing all the dead bodies and bones all over the place.

Cj sighed and said to Rhett, "We had no other choice unless everyone here likes to swim. And there's no telling what lives in the sea." Rhett said to him, "What else lives down there other then swimming sharpteeth and swimmers?" Cj responded, "Put it this way when I went into the sea I saw things that I thought never existed.

Some of the things down there are freaking from my point of view." Shorty who was really interested said, "I personally would like to see myself what's down in the sea." His brother Littlefoot said to him, "Me too." Don't worry said Cj with a smile. Everyone here will pretty soon.

As it was getting darker everyone decided to stop in a small valley that was wide open to attack from sharpteeth. Despite the risk everyone decided to rest here for the night. Cj changed into his alimon form to be with Marol while the rest of the Decon was out guarding everyone from any dangers.

Cj and Marol walked over to a quiet place. They were sitting down on all fours and they were not alone. Lance and Arren were also with them having a good time. Marol said to Cj, I still can't believe Vallen would try to kill me. His dad was so screwed up in the head I was thinking of killing him from the start."

Well Marol first Vallen is an idiot and doesn't have any experiences of being a leader neither did his father. Second him threatening you and some of the others is unacceptable. Finally how come you never told me he was threatening you, Cj said with a look of concern on his face. Well I didn't want you to believe that Vallen was trouble after all you trusted him a lot, Marol said feeling a little guilty.

Marol I still would have understand any way, Cj said as he nuzzled her. Marol nuzzled him back on the right side of his cheek. Lance who was having a good day said to Cj with a smile, "It is such a nice time to be out here. We should do this more often."

Cj nodded to him as they continued viewing the stars. While everything was going fine they all didn't realize they were being watched by someone. It was none other then Vallen who has several leaves all over him after falling hundreds of feet from a cliff into the river that had sharp rocks. He then said with a grin, "I'm coming for you Cj. After you then I'll get Marol for what she did to my father."

Vallen then walked away without being seen. He went back to a place where his pack was still recovering after being chewed up and slashed up from the Decon. This was a complete failure, a raptor named Jason yelled out. Then it got worse as several sharpteeth all started arguing over who's fault it was that they lost so badly and the fact Vallen was thrown off a cliff.

Suddenly just as it was going to get physical Vallen walked in and there was an immediate silence among everyone. Vallen said to them, "You do realize I could clearly hear all of you guys miles away arguing and sounding like a bunch of idiots.

It really doesn't matter I had a feeling this was going to fail, but we will succeed in taking the Decon out for good this time, until then shut your dumb selves up. By the way tomorrow we are all going to go through a strict training.

Everyone here get the hell outta of my sights. Go on get out of here." They realized he was right and they decided to go to sleep as they were going to go after everyone that will be in Saluda valley in the next couple of days.


	6. Saluda Valley

The next morning everyone began moving out again after having a nice long sleep. They were wanting to get to Saluda valley today and were looking forward to it.

As they began walking towards the valley Cj back in had was now in his first form, which he basically looked like a gigantic fast-biter with wings and long white feathers. Cj was feeling a little different today, he had frown on his face and had his arms crossed as he was in his thinking phase.

Littlefoot asked, "What's wrong? Is there something that's bothering you?" Cj said to him still with a frown on his face, "You know getting this far was rather unusually easy. I'd expect us to all be attacked while on this journey. In this area here they would have many sharpteeth here, but there hasn't been an attack or any other activity since yesterday. I'm starting to wonder what's up with that?"

Some then knew he was right. Then there were some that were wondering if there are any sharpteeth left in the mysterious beyond at all. Littlefoot curiously asked Cj, "Do you think it's possible that Vallen has had every sharpteeth around here join his pack?"

Cj shook his head, "I highly doubt it. There's no way he could have within that short amount of time. I mean look at us. It took the Decon ten years to become what it is now, so the simple answer maybe no unless he took control of their minds just like he did to me, Cj said still a little upset about what Vallen made him do.

Cj continued talking, "Just to let you know Littlefoot the entire Decon can also control minds and make individuals do things they normally wouldn't. Would you like me to do a little demonstration?" Littlefoot said back to him, "Not now, but maybe when we first find the valley."

A couple of hours into the journey they finally reached the path that lead straight into Saluda Valley, but the real challenge was getting into the valley. They all had to walk on a long and very steep, narrow path that lead straight into the valley and while walking some nearly fell off, but they all made it down in one piece.

Well that was difficult, said Jak as he nearly fell a couple of times himself. Could have been worse if anyone fell, but good thing I was quick to react to what was happening, Cj said after snapping his claws.

As everyone arrived in the valley they could all see it was quiet. The valley wasn't as beautiful as the Great valley, but it had many advantages compared to the Great valley and had an endless supply of green food and water.

All of the dinosaurs separated and began eating the leaves from the various trees in Saluda valley, since they had not eaten for a few days and had been hungry since. Cj, several alimons, and raptors were all hanging out with each other and were having a couple of laughs here,

Littlefoot and his friends were splashing around in the water after a long and dangerous walk through the mysterious beyond and they all had been thirsty for a while. Suddenly out of nowhere a very large tan colored and red striped male iguanodon appeared out of nowhere and it had blood dripping from it's spiked thumb and from it's mouth.

Some of the adults had a look of worry on their faces and got ready for another possible fight, but Cj wasn't worried. He knew who this was and said out loud, "Hey there Derek. What took you so long and what on earth happened?

Why are you like covered in blood? Where you off killing more sharpteeth again?" The large iguanodon said to him, "There were a couple of things that went wrong so I had take care of it with deadly actions."

Cj flew over to Derek to greet him and he looked at the area Derek came from and saw several dead sharpteeth that had there faces slashed up and had been chewed up too.

Cj turned his attention to the adults who were getting ready to attack he said to them, "Don't worry guys he's with us as well. So is the rest of these other guys." Topsy who was confused said, "What? What are you talking about?" Cj snapped his claws and large amounts of other dinosaurs all appeared literally out of nowhere.

Cj said to Topsy and to the rest of the adults, "This is our backup. The rest of the decon is here." A random spiketail said a little confused, "The rest of the decon? So there's more of you?" Yep we are all divided into ten different groups and we only meet up as one when things like what we are in right now happens.

So Derek did you see that fool Vallen anywhere, said Cj with serious tone. Unfortunately no, but if we did well I would personally have the honor of dragging his bloody carcass all the way over here and then things would really be interesting here, Derek finished his sentence with a an evil smile.

Meanwhile miles away from Saluda valley, Vallen and his large group of sharpteeth were all planning something. They were planning to attack Saluda valley next week instead of the next couple of days and they had a spy, spying on what was taking place at Saluda valley little did they know they too were being spied on by Jorge.

Jorge said, "Looks like he's in the same place his pathetic father died. Yep he really thinks that no one knows where he is, until now. When Cj finds out where you are Vallen you and your pack here are history." Jorge then left to get the information to Cj immediately.

Near the entry way to Saluda valley a raptor named Jason was watching what was going on in the valley and he was listening to what was going on and he had fear in his eyes, due to the fact the rest of the Decon had shown up and were guarding the entire valley with great effort .

It was very difficult for him to get past the guards as he nearly had his cover blown and he then decided to leave since it was getting to risky. When got away from the valley however he met Jorge face to face.

To Jason it was pretty shocking running into Jorge and for a while the two stared down one another with the possible intention of killing one another at any moment. They then began circling each other.

Jorge said to Jason with a hint of anger, "What are you doing here punk!" Nothing to concern yourself with, Jason said also with a hint of anger as this morning some sharpteeth were calling him a traitor. Jorge stared at the teenaged raptor for a few more minutes and decided that he wasn't worth fighting and continued on his way. The raptor did the same thing and left as well to inform Vallen.

Minutes later Jorge arrived at Saluda valley and went to Cj and said to him, "They changed their plans. Now they are going to attack this valley next week and there was a raptor that I ran into several minutes ago, who may have been spying on you guys.

Not only that, but Vallen is in the same location as his father was before." Cj said to Jorge surprised, but not in the least bit concerned, "Oh you talking about Jason? Yeah I already knew he was spying on us I just didn't say anything cause I don't want everyone in this valley panicking over a raptor that any one of us could have killed.

Of course Vallen is going to be in the same place his dad was probably the last place I'd expect to find him. Well since they are changing their plans you Jorge and the other alimons should began training too." Jorge agreed and said, "Yeah that's true cause I can sense that this will be a huge war." Cj then hollered, "Hay Mitch come over here."

A white and light blue colored male alimon walked up to Cj and said, "Dude what's up?" Not much bud, Cj said and continued talking, So I think it's time for you to began training all the other alimons. Mitch knew what he was talking about and then said, "Okay man."

Mitch and Jorge walked off to find all of the other alimons to began training. Cj knew this was going to be a large scale battle that will have death and destruction with it. The adult dinosaurs along with the gang were also preparing for what was going to the take place next week.


	7. Preperation

It was in the afternoon in Saluda valley and Mitch was talking to the large group of alimons about what's going to happen during their training. Most of the alimons had been wanting to do this for a while.

Littlefoot and his friends all were watching the training that was about to take place. Mitch said with a serious tone in his voice, "All right everyone! If I'm not dumb enough not to know that Vallen is probably training everyone in his group.

So we will be going through this for a couple of days since it did take me a couple of days to know how to do this that's how I took out one of Raymond's assassins without even a struggle."

While the training was beginning Cj who was changed into his alimon form walked up to where Littlefoot and his friends were and said to Littlefoot and the gang, "So you all do realize that when the time comes to battle Vallen this maybe a battle to the death? I hate to add more bad news guys, but there is a very good chance that some of adults in the herd and you guys here may not survive."

Littlefoot said to the large alimon, "I know and that's what I'm really afraid about. I could end up losing my friends or the rest of my family. I don't want that to happen." Rex said to Cj, "I nearly got killed many times before and I also found out the leader of the Darkarians had ordered everyone to kill me on sight. I'm also nervous about this battle as I haven't fought anyone for a while."

Cera said calmly, "We can not give up. We have no other choice. We can't reason with this guy we either kill him or die trying." Cj looked at them and spoke up with determination in his voice, "Everyone! Me and the Decon will do everything in our power to insure that we don't lose anyone and we don't lose you guys too. That right there is a promise."

Littlefoot and the gang all looked up at Cj and they all could see that he was very serious about those words. Littlefoot said to him, "I don't know if it's a good idea to make promises that you may not be able to keep."

Oh don't worry Littlefoot, said Cj. I'm about to enlist the help of a couple of friends to ensure nothing bad happens to anyone. Petrie asked, "Who?" Cj said to him with a smirk, "You'll see. These friends I know of they are going to make a surprise appearance.

It will be something truly remarkable as it will shock some of your friends there Littlefoot." Littlefoot's friends didn't know what he was talking about, but they decided not to say anything as they all watched the training taking place.

Meanwhile back where Vallen's large group of sharpteeth were, Jason came up to Vallen and said to him, "I got some good news and some bad news. Good news is that the valley has several secret openings that we can get in and out without being detected.

Plus all the alimons there are also being trained as well. Here's the bad news, I got very few information and the rest of the Decon showed up, which I nearly got my cover blown, and finally an alimon from the Decon had been spying on us for a pretty long time."

Vallen who was seriously ticked off said to Jason, "You have got to be kidding me! That Cj had gotten the whole Decon into the valley. Damn it someone was spying on us? Why weren't any of you even aware of this?" Remember they do possess powers and abilities that not even you know about, said a gray colored alimon.

Vallen said, "As much as I hate to say it you are right about that. Even though this won't matter as I'm about to do something that not even the Decon can stop. I'm going to raise the dead and have all the Dominion including my father and mother brought back to life again! Victory will be ours and then we will all go on to be one of the most feared forces that ever lived, he said laughing evilly.

Several of the sharpteeth took some steps back as they couldn't believe what they were hearing, and it took them a while for it to sink in knowing the fact Vallen was now going to bring not only his father Raymond back from the dead, but most of Raymond's former pack would also return except they will have aged and changed to what they would look like if they were around alive.

Some even thought Vallen had completely lost his mind and was going to do something drastic in order for him to complete his evil tasks. One sharptooth a female raptor named Ellina was one of those who thought Vallen had lost his mind completely was in fear for what could possibly happen decided enough was enough and began planning to leave Vallen.

She was willing to tell the Decon what was going to happen, but she couldn't do it right now she would have to do this when everyone is asleep. As evening rolled in the alimons had just wrapped up their training and would continue it tomorrow and Mitch along with Cj and Littlefoot were very pleased with how everyone performed.

Cj went over to find Marol and when he did he saw that she was really sad and upset about something and he said to her, "What's wrong Marol? You okay?"

The female alimon said to him, "No I'm not okay I'm still thinking about my twin sister, Trish. She killed herself trying to protect me after she got caught by someone in a rival pack I was in and they interrogated her to reveal where I was, but she refused then she slashed her own throat out with her own claws."

Cj said to her putting his paw on Marol's shoulder, "I still feel really bad about that, but don't worry you'll be seeing her very shortly and this time you and her will both be fighting to take down Vallen." Marol was shocked and said, "Your bringing her back? When did you decide to do this?" On the way to Saluda valley, said Cj with a smile. I decided to bring her along with several others back from the dead.

Marol then felt better after that and nuzzled Cj and the two walked off to sleep. Meanwhile Lance, Arren and Ace were guarding a part of the valley that was exposed to possible attacks all of the sudden the three of them saw a dark figure appeared.

Not showing any fear Lance said out loud, "Who ever the hell is there show yourself!" Ace then said after Lance, "If you don't we will use force against you and it won't be pretty at all, so come out and show your self!"

The figure turned out to be a dark blue colored female raptor, it was Ellina and she said to the three alimons, "Relax I didn't come here to kill anyone or cause any trouble. I came here to give you guys information on what Vallen is planning.

I also would like to see Cj as well so I can tell it to him and everyone else here as well." Lance, Arren and Ace all looked at each other and then at the female raptor and they concluded that she isn't lying or trying to pull a fast one on them.

Arren said, "Alright we trust you enough and we will take to him, but don't try anything as we have many guards around here." The four dinosaurs walked off to find Cj. Meanwhile near the caves where the great battle took place years ago some of the other sharpteeth were looking for Ellina.

Jason was equally upset that she would leave without telling anyone and said to everyone, "Where in the world would she go at this time? It's not like her to just run off without telling anyone." Some of the sharpteeth shrugged at what Jason said, little did they know she had already left them and was about to reveal their plans to the Decon.

Lance, Arren, Ace and Ellina all arrived at the area where Cj and Marol were both sleeping and Lance walked up to Cj and said to him, "Hay Cj we have someone here that would like to give you some very important information."

Cj and Marol both slowly woke up and Cj then saw the raptor and said to Lance, "Who is this Lance?" Ellen said to him, "Greetings Cj my name is Ellina. I from Vallen's pack." When Cj heard what the raptor said he got up immediately. Cj said to her, "So are you here to tell me exactly?" Ellina said, "I would like to explain what he's planning with everyone here."

Cj then said, "Alright then. Lance you, Arren, and Ace all wake up several of the adult dinosaurs and if the adults ask tell them it's a night time meeting that is very important. Oh and wake up Littlefoot and his friends as this will be important to them as well.

The meeting will take place near that huge waterfall that is in the heart of the valley." Lance, Ace and Arren ran off to tell the others to start waking up the other dinosaurs for this meeting leaving Ellina behind with Cj and Marol.

Ellina then said to Cj, "Your going to need all the help you can get as what I'm going to say is pretty shocking" Cj turned his head to Marol and said, "If what she says is true then Marol looks like your going to be seeing your sister a lot sooner then expected. Things are getting much difficult. Marol dear I also have a very strange feeling that Vallen isn't the only one behind all of this.

As a matter of fact this might have to do with someone that we banished from ever coming around here again." Marol who was grateful that she will be seeing her younger sister nodded and she said, "I think I know who your talking about.

I'll never forgive him for what he did to those poor alimons and those dracovols. They didn't deserve that." Cj said to her, "Right now let's not talk about him let's focus on this issue." Marol nodded and they along with Ellina walked towards the waterfall where the meeting will take place.


	8. Cj's Amazing Power

At the waterfall Cj, Marol and Ellina all arrived at where the meeting was going to take place and all the adult dinosaurs were feeling drowsy about being woken up early in the morning, while Littlefoot and the gang were wide awake to hear what was going to be said.

Cera said to the gang, "I hope this is good cause I do not want to be woken up for no reason." I don't think we were though, said Ali. Rhett said to Ali, "I have a feeling what ever is going to be said will be shocking to us all." Rex who yawned said, "There seems to be a lot of weird things going on." Chomper said to him, "Yeah I can tell."

Then everyone was silent as Cj showed up and he then said to everyone, "You all are probably wondering why you were woken up very early in the morning. Well someone here has information on what Vallen is planning." Some began whispering to each other, while some where eying Ellina who came out of nowhere.

Ellina then spoke up, "First thing my name is Ellina. Second what Vallen is planning is something that could be disaster for everyone here. He plans on bringing back from the dead both his father, Raymond and his mother along with the entire Dominion."

Most gasped at what they heard as some started having flashbacks to what happened when they last saw Raymond. Some where beginning to panic as they couldn't believe they would be seeing the psychopathic Raymond again.

Both Cj and Marol went from calm to stressed out really fast as the mentioning of Raymond returning from the dead along with the Dominion was enough to send shivers down everyone's spines. Cj then said to everyone, "Chill out everyone!"

The entire valley was silent and Cj said to everyone, "Now this just turned into a situation where we have to go through an even more intense training." Everyone all agreed and the meeting came to end and everyone stayed awake since it was morning and there was really no point in going back to sleep.

Meanwhile someone was spying on them an unknown allosaurus and he immediately left to inform Vallen about what he just saw. When he got there he said to Vallen, "Hay boss I know exactly where Ellina is."

Oh is that so. Where is she then, said Vallen sounding annoyed. The allosaurus continued, "What I'm going to say is going to piss you off, but when I got to Saluda valley she was there and she flat out told the Decon and everyone else in the valley our plans."

Vallen was now even more enraged with what he heard and he said out loud, "She betrayed us? Oh now she's really going to get it. I personally want to see her head in front of me after this is all over.

Cj won't be able to stop my plans as I'm going to resurrect the Dominion a lot sooner the expected along with my family and together we will all freaking take that whole damn valley down! That I promise!" He then left to go some where to cool off and the allosaurus shook his head and said to himself, "I swear he has one of the biggest temper problems I've ever seen."

The allosaurus then left and a few minutes later bumped into Jason and said, "Hey Jason I got something to tell you. It's about your mate Ellina." Jason said with worry, "Is she okay or is she dead?" The allosaurus sighed and said to him, "She's alright, but here is the thing she left in the middle of the night, probably hours before we all even noticed and told the Decon our plans."

Jason couldn't believe what he heard. His heart sank and it took him a while to get all the information in. His mate the only he loved and cared for the most has betrayed him and he then said nothing. He left without saying anything. Jason knew he was going to be forced to make difficult decisions, but he had only two choices now either kill her or be killed by Vallen.

Back at Saluda valley it was bright in the morning and all the alimons went on to resume their training after eating breakfast, while the rest of the Decon were making preparations for what's going to take place.

Plans were significantly changed as everyone had agreed that they should go after Vallen in the next few days instead of waiting a week and the risk of him catching all of them off guard. It was also to give Vallen and his father little time to recruit more sharpteeth into their deadly clan.

Cj mentioned to everyone that they should kill only if they have to as he wants them to all try and capture the entire group instead of slaughtering them all. It was something Cj never has done before as he rarely spared lives.

He went over to the large waterfall with Marol and the alimon, who was holding onto Marol's paw hoping that this would work as he hasn't done it for a while. Then Cj began to use one of his hidden powers, which allowed him to return up to twenty selected individuals from the dead.

Not only was Marol's sister returning, but several others were being returned that were killed in a disaster that involved a storm and eventually a massive explosion that killed several alimons and raptors from the Decon many years ago. At that time Cj wasn't able to bring them back due to the fact he was still younger and a lot weaker at that time, but was eventually able to do so by bringing an alimon back from the dead.

As Cj began using his hidden powers his entire body began to glow a bright light which everyone in the valley could see it and they were all in awe at what they saw. Then suddenly the sky turned dark blue and a large beam of light came from the clouds shining down where the waterfall is and from that light everyone could see several things coming slowly down from the cloud.

It took them a couple of minutes to realize what was coming from the sky which were several alimons and raptors that have come back from the dead and Littlefoot said to that gang, "WOW. I didn't know Cj could even do something like this. This is something wonderful." Hyp said to Littlefoot, "Yeah you can say that again."

I like how pretty the light is yep, yep, yep, Ducky said with a smile. Petrie who was hovering nodded to what ducky said. Rex said, "I was told that things like these were very rare and it required very good skills with magic."

Yu said to him, "I was told the samething you were." Cera said to Rex, "How do you two know that?" Rex said to her, "Because while I was away from the Great valley I watched an alimon return someone from the dead. It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

When the light slowly faded away, Cj stopped glowing and the sky went back to it's normal color. The sharpteeth that returned slowly, but steadily managed to get their muscles to start working again.

Almost all of them died two years ago and were now back on Earth again to get ready to go against and over throw Vallen and his pack. The group then slowly walked down towards the bottom of the waterfall. Cj said to himself, "Yes I did it. Damn I thought I wouldn't be able to do this, but I did."


	9. Back From The Dead

As the group of sharpteeth made there way down the waterfall some of them decided to jump and land in the water. One alimon had landed in the waterfall and had walked out with water dripping off it's body.

It paused and looked up at the sky, it letting the idea that it was now back and was given a second chance at life flowed into it's mind. The alimon is female and looks just like Marol the only thing different was that the alimon's mane was green instead of white.

The female then turned her green colored eyes towards Cj and Marol and her eyes widened as she immediately recognized someone. She slowly walked over to where Marol was and the two female alimons stared at one another.

Cj said with a smile, "I think I'll leave the two of you alone now." He then walked away turning back into his first form as he walked towards the rest of the sharpteeth to greet them and if not hugs would be given in the process. The female alimon then got a little closer and stood inches away from Marol.

It could be seen that Marol and the female alimon were roughly the same size and if not the same age. For Marol it was like looking at a mirror image of her self.

The two continued staring at each other. Marol was shocked that she was staring at her twin sister and then said to be sure, "Trish is that you?" The female alimon said several seconds later with tears rolling down her eyes and with a smile, "Yes Marol...it's your loving sister again."

Marol took only a few minutes for all the information she heard to sink in. She also had tears rolling down her eyes then she along with Trish both ran into one another stood up on their hind legs and hugged each other tightly with their front legs.

While hugging each other Marol who was crying said , "Trish... I'm so glad... to see you again." Trish nodded and they continued to hug for a few more minutes. Several of the other dinosaurs awed as they saw the two twin sisters hugged each other. They continued to hug each other until they released their grip on one another.

Marol and Trish then walked towards Cj and Marol said, "Trish this is Cj or as some call him Chris. He's the one that brought you and the others back from the dead." Trish then said, "Thank you very much for this Cj. I've been wanting to see my twin sister for a long time and it looks like I got that chance again."

Cj said, "No problem I was planning on doing this anyway. I'm really glad you two are now back together again. Trish have to let you know you will have to go through some training as we are preparing to go against Vallen and possibly the Dominion" Trish's smile vanished and soon turned into a snarl at hearing Raymond's name being uttered and she responded, "Okay then I'll do it sir."

The alimons all went off to start their second day of training. Even though it was a huge event they still couldn't forget about Vallen and his evil plans. Meanwhile back at Vallen's cave he began his evil plan and his body started glowing and the sky turned dark red. Then a dark red light appeared from the sky and shined down towards the ground.

Then from the dark red light multiple figures appeared out of the light. They were the Dominion and finally two large platted sharpteeth appeared and everyone in Vallen's group all were cowering in fear at who it was, it was the evil Raymond and his mate.

After two evil dinosaurs came out from the clouds the red light disappeared and Vallen's body stopped glowing as he eyed his father for the first time in six years and his mother who hasn't been seen for ten years.

Raymond said to his son with a smile, "Vallen my dear son I'm so glad you decided to join the Dominion." Hay there sweety it's good to see you again said Vallen's mom. Vallen said to his father and mother, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for my family at all." The three evil family members then hugged each other as they knew they would rule the world as a family.

The three then stopped hugging each other and they began going forward with their evil plans. Although little did anyone know the Dominion and the decon were both falling into a trap that was threatening to kill both of the entire groups and permanently damage the entire dinosaur population for good.

Another dinosaur was secretly watching what was going on with the Dominion and it was an evil dinosaur that was lurking in the shadows his name was Fred a very large unknown igaunodon that was colored red and black, has three rainbow stripes that ran around his body, black colored gloves, and has green colored boots.

The male leaf-eater said to himself secretly, "It's only a matter of time before the Dominion and the Decon both kill each other along with the great valley's residents. I'll get revenge on all of them for getting involved with my plans. Then nothing will stand in my way of taking all the other dinosaurs out."

Fred ran off excited about the fact his evil plan was working and there was no one to stop him. Unknown to him someone was watching from the waters and it wasn't a dinosaur it was a seal a unique type of swimmer. A very large seal and she said to herself, "Hmm, I wonder who that was? Oh well who cares I need to go and meet Cj." With that the seal dived back into the river heading towards Saluda valley.

Later on in the night it Cj, Trish, Lance, Ace, Arren, Mitch, Marol and a blue colored alimon named Kel were all having fun with one another as the eight alimons were having such a good time.

They then lied down on their backs looking up at the sky and Cj said, "I'm not sure but I think I see the next planet from here." Mitch said to him, "Could be. This is such a nice night. There are no clouds in sight and the wind is blowing a good breeze. It was pretty good day today and the nights are even better." The other alimons all agreed with Mitch as they continued to look at the night sky.

Even though Trish had recently returned from the dead, Ace had started to take a liking to her and was lying right next to her. He began talking to her and everyone did notice this and they quietly giggling to themselves.

Lance said to himself still giggling, "Oh man Ace loves getting himself associated with the ladies and this time he hit the jackpot." They then went off to sleep a couple of hours later as the next upcoming days were going to be critical.

The next day Littlefoot and his older brother Shorty were being taught how to fight off groups of sharpteeth by their father Bron and some members of the Decon.

Cera was not only being trained how to injury or kill enemies with her horns, but she was being taught how to lead a herd in case her father or mother or both do not survive the battle or any future battles. She was being taught by Topsy on how to handle such a big task.

Ducky was being trained by Jessica, while Spike was being trained by some of the friendly spiketail herds. Petrie didn't need to train as he and his family would fly away if they are ever in danger. They along with all the other flyers will assist in some way during the war.

Rex and Yu didn't have to worry about training as they went through a lot of training while they were in the mysterious beyond six years ago and Chomper's parents had already taught their son how to defend himself and how to fight off enemies years ago.

Everyone in the valley were very busy when they saw someone coming into the valley and they immediately eyed who it was. A large female seal came in to the valley by the river that ran into the valley. It they came out of the water and found Cj and said to him, "Hay Cj I'm back."

Cj looked down at the seal and said, "Hay Laury. I have not seen you for a while. How has the sea been treating you?" Pretty good in many ways except sometimes it does get a little warm here and there, She said with a smile.

Some of the adult dinosaurs came up to Cj wondering what was going on until Ms. Maia asked, "Who is this?" Cj eyed the other adult dinosaurs and said, "Oh this Laury she will be helping us out. She will be able to heal anyone who gets hurt or sick during this war we are all going to be in." Laury nodded to Cj and every other dinosaur went back to doing their business as they were going after Vallen early in the morning.

Meanwhile Vallen, his mom and Raymond were all ready for the war that was going to take place. They all had the entire group ready to hammer everyone in Saluda valley. Vallen said to everyone, "Well it's going to be a big day for us all as we are going to be in a war that we will prevail. We are also going to teach the Decon why they shouldn't mess with us at all." All the sharpteeth all nodded and they all went off to sleep.


	10. Battle Against The Xerres

The next day it was early in the morning, the Decon and everyone that lived in the great valley all left the safety of Saluda valley to began what was going to be an epic war.

They walked passed the infamous sight where the great battle took place six years ago and it looks like they were going to have a repeat performance of it. When they reached the hill that went down into the area where Vallen was they all lined up ready to attack all showing no fear.

Cj was in his first form said a loud with rage in his voice, "Vallen we all know you are around here! Come out peacefully and we will all resolve this in a decent way. If you don't we will find you, drag you out and we will use force on you and anyone else you are associated with!"

Everyone could see Vallen as he walked out and he wasn't alone his mother and father came out along with everyone else. Vallen said to Cj, "Not happening! Since the we have resurrected the Dominion and merged with them we are now known as the Xerres. Another thing we are the Xerres and we are not giving up. Now if you all give up I just might think about not killing all of you everyone here!"

Cj said to him frustrated, "Pitty, I try to resolve this in a peaceful manner. I guess it's really too much to ask for. What the hell is up with you anyway." Enough talk, said Vallen, let's get this over with!

After his sentence finished both the Decon and Xerres lashed out at each other. Littlefoot and the gang all where there to help fight off the Xerres. Cj and Vallen both went at it while Jessica and Ana both went against Vallen's father and mother.

Both Cj and Vallen began delivering punches to one another as both sharpteeth where giving one another everything they had. Cj's right punch hit Vallen on the right side of his face, Vallen quickly recovered from the punch and bit down on Cj's left shoulder with his sharp cleaned gold colored teeth.

Cj barely flinched as he has gotten use to being bitten before and he retaliated with a bite to Vallen's left shoulder as well. After biting for a few minutes the two released their bites on each other. Cj had Vallen's blood in his mouth and vise versa for Vallen and the two then charged at each other again and ended up taking themselves down at the same time with a loud crash.

Both Cj and Vallen then got back up and began exchanging blows with each other again. While that went on Lance was enjoying killing some of these raptors as he bit down on one raptor's throat and ripped it clean out, the raptor gasped for air as it slowly suffocated in it's own blood and Lance then used his sharp claws to rip another raptor's throat wide open.

Littlefoot used his tail to trip an enemy domehead and it fell to the ground on it's side. Cera took advantage of this and thrust her horns into the domehead's chest. The horns went through the domehead's chest, then through it's back and after giving off it's final roar it died.

Cera then pulled her blood covered horns out of the dead domehead's body and Ducky who was hiding near a tree grabbed a sailback from behind and strangled it to death and she tossed the dead sailback aside with ease.

Petrie grabbed a gray colored raptor that tried to eat one of his brothers and flew across the nearby river with it. The raptor angrily hissed at him and said, "Let me go, flyer!" Okay then, said Petrie and he let the raptor go and it fell into the river with a loud splash.

Just when it thought things couldn't get any worse Laury, who was in the river and was taking a break before going back to began aiding the injured showed up and said, "Hmm, Lunch!" The gray colored raptor tried to swim away, but Laury caught him with her sharp teeth and proceeded to drag the raptor down into the river. Minutes later the sounds of the raptor screaming was heard under water followed by bones breaking.

Petrie flew by where the raptor was and saw the water turn red and said to himself, "Well he asked for it, so I let him go. It's not like I didn't know that was going to happen." He then flew back to his friends.

Shorty and Rhett both took down two allosauruses and to make sure they wouldn't escape knocked them out with large rocks and Shorty and Rhett gave each other a high five with their front right paws. Shorty then said as he and Rhett dragged the injured sharpteeth away, "Not bad Rhett, your very good when it comes to things like these." Rhett said to Shorty, "Your not bad yourself Shorty. We should do this more often."

Ali and Littlefoot double teamed a sailback and knocked it off a cliff and into a deep canyon and the two longnecks turned around just to see six raptors glaring at them and Littlefoot said, "These guys will never give up."

Ali said to Littlefoot looking at him, "We just have to teach these guys a lesson that we will not be pushed around by them." The two longnecks charged at the group of raptors and were assisted by the Old one, Topsy, Grandpa and Grandma longnecks.

Ana faced off against Vallen's mom and the two dinosaurs had slashed each other, but where not giving up. Ana grabbed Vallen's mom and Vallen's mom grabbed Ana and the two electrocuted each other which stunned the large dinosaurs and they quickly let go of each other.

Raymond and Jessica had some cuts on their bodies too, but the two didn't back down. Jessica gave Raymond an uppercut which sent the evil sharptooth flying back into a tree and breaking it in two.

Raymond was dazed from being slammed into the tree as Jessica then walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat and began choking him. Raymond's eyes shot open as he was slowly being strangled by the white colored swimmer.

He then managed to slash her on the side with his claws. Raymond got up and said with a grin, "I have to admit you are one tough swimmer." Jessica then said with a snarl, "Your no different either." Then the two came at each other again.

Ana and Vallen's mom both grabbed one another again and they electrocuted each other with an even larger amount of electricity and when the two did let go of each other they both fell to the ground on their stomachs knocked out from the attack. Both Jessica and Raymond while fighting noticed this and were shocked at what they just saw and they ran over.

Jessica went over to Ana while Raymond did the same to his mate and both said at the same time, "Are you okay!" The two knocked out dinosaurs were able to respond, but they were still hurt, so Raymond carried his mate back to the Dominion's nurses, while Jessica got Ana to stand up and the two walked away with Jessica assisting Ana to the nurses.

A male sailback came in and killed a spiketail by biting it on it's throat and suffocating it to death. Littlefoot tried to save the spiketail, but it was too late and Littlefoot faced the sailback with rage burning in his eyes. The sailback realized he had made a mistake and tried to escape, but Littlefoot ran into him and knocked him down onto it's side.

Littlefoot then wrapped his tail around the male sailback's neck and with a swift move of his tail the sailback's neck snapped back, killing it. Littlefoot then released his grip on the dead sailback's neck. He then walked back to Ali so they could continue fighting back.


	11. Alimon Sisters Fight

As it approached the afternoon the war had gone on for several hours and wounded dinosaurs from great valley and some from the decon began showing up. Laury, Kel and a raptor named Richard who is very good when it comes to treating injuries and diseases were very busy aiding the injured along with several others.

Kel said to both Laury and Richard, "This is really intense. These guys are like getting hurt left and right." Laury said to Kel, "I know Kel, but this war is not going to end anytime soon, so were going to have to deal with this a little longer."

While the three were busy with the injured, Cj was dealing with Vallen. He ran right into Vallen taking him down in a cave and Cj then grabbed Vallen by the throat and threw him across cave in to the cave's wall.

Vallen hit the cave's wall hard, rattling the entire cave as rocks fell and some ended up hitting him in the head. Cj then grabbed him and tossed him outside the cave, with Cj slowly walking towards him and he said to him, "Bring it on!"

Vallen then lunged at Cj again he grabbed Cj and tried to take him down, but Cj tail whipped Vallen to the ground. Vallen who was on the ground quickly recovered and he grabbed a large tree branch that was on the ground and tried to nail Cj with it, but he misses and hits the wall.

Cj then immediately took his right hand and slammed it down through the tree branch breaking it in two. Vallen hits Cj in the face with the other half of the tree branch, but Cj doesn't flinch as Cj merely smiles at him and punches Vallen right in the face.

The force of the punch sent Vallen crashing to the ground and it gave him a small gash to the side of his face, but Vallen didn't care about that. Vallen said to Cj as he quickly got back up, "I have to admit you have very good skills there bud."

Cj then said to him with a grin, "Same thing there my friend." Then Vallen quickly opened his mouth and fired a fireball and Cj quickly fired his gold colored fireball both large fireballs hit one another and created a massive explosion that hit both Cj and Vallen with great force as they were slammed down to the ground.

The two immediately got back up and lashed at each other again. Meanwhile, Marol was facing off against a white colored male alimon named Haas and her sister Trish was facing off against Aristo a female alimon that was black and gray colored colored. Aristo is also Haas' brother and she likes to be with him a lot. Marol lunged at the white colored alimon and tried to slash him with her sharp silver colored claws.

Haas dodged the attack and tried to bite Marol on the leg. She managed to to dodge the attack, but barely and she gave Haas a punch to the muzzle. The blow sent him reeling back, but he quickly shook it off and retaliated by tackling Marol. Marol was sent sliding on the ground and she hits a tree with such force it knocked some of the loose branches down on her.

She got up clearing up some of the branches that landed on her and she received a cut on her leg so she began licking the wound. Haas said to Marol, "You should just give up. I personally do not want to hurt or kill a girl like you."

Marol who was kind of surprised by what she heard said to him, "I'll never give up." When she finished her sentence she lunged at Haas with such speed Haas had no time to avoid it. Marol used her claws and they hit their mark on Haas' face. The attack delivered a long cut on his face.

Haas winced in pain and Marol, still not done with him then slashed him on his left shoulder and then on his back. Haas took some steps back to lick the wounds on his left shoulder and then out of nowhere he lashed out quickly with some anger in his eyes and Marol had little time to react as she tried to dodge Haas' attack, but was slashed in the face. Haas then tackled Marol to the ground and began flexing his paw showing off his sharp claws.

He then walked over with an evil grin on his face said to her as he was ready to finish her off, "Any last words before I finish this. I told you I didn't want to do this, but since you went through with it, it's time for you to pay the price."

Marol laughed at him and said, "You know I don't know why you fail to notice the smallest details around here." Haas was confused at what she said and out of now where Marol slashed his soft belly with her right paws delivering a long gash into his belly.

The attack hit a scar on the male alimon's belly that he got when he was younger. The extreme pain forced Haas to jump to his hind legs and roar out in pain. Marol then got up and decided to take him down while he was still in pain.

In one swift move she then charged at him with blazing speed and with all her might slammed hard into his body, causing Haas to fall onto his back, with his head slamming into the hard ground and this time he didn't get up.

Marol looked at male alimon who was literally knocked out cold. She saw something in the male alimon that convinced her that she shouldn't kill him.

She then gave off a smile for a her victory and then had to now drag the knocked out alimon to Laury where he will be recovering from his injuries. Meanwhile Trish bit down on Aristo's shoulder and Aristo slightly flinched in pain, but shook off the pain and shoved Trish to the ground with very little effort.

Trish got back up, then noticed Marol dragging Haas and said to Aristo, "Looks like my sister defeated your brother. I knew she would be able to handle him" Aristo, shocked that her brother was defeated in battle said to Trish, "How did you know Haas is my brother? Whatever the reason is it won't matter as I'm going to kill you."

The two alimons lunged again at each other, but this time Trish had a plan, she had noticed a sharp pointed stick. Aristo slashed Trish on the face and back, causing Trish to screech in pain and Aristo then tackled her to the ground and placed her paw on Trish's chest.

Aristo who had a grin said to Trish, "You think you can hurt me? You'll have to try a little harder then that, but that won't happen. Good by. It's been nice knowing you." Trish said to Aristo, "I already did it's just that you didn't notice." Aristo then saw that Trish had somehow grabbed a sharp pointed branch with her left paw.

Aristo tried to quickly get off of Trish, but it was too late. Trish then stabbed Aristo in the chest with the sharp pointed stick and ripped a long gash down her chest. The gash caused Aristo to roar in pain and Trish then quickly got up and slashed Aristo on the neck with the sharp stick.

Aristo tried to run, but received more cuts from the sharp stick and Trish then knocked Aristo to her back and placed both her claws on her belly, and used all her strength to pin Aristo down. Trish who was tired said to her, "If you try anything stupid to escape or attack me I will kill you!"

Aristo was shocked and amazed as she couldn't believe that this alimon was not only able to out smart her, but was able to over power her as well, even though Aristo was warned that she could be killed she still tried to struggle to break free.

Trish who was weakening from battling multiple enemies decided that Aristo is now irritating her. She then rolled her right paw into a fist a punched Aristo as hard as she can under her chin, which quickly knocked her out.

Trish then got off of Aristo and looked at her and it wasn't in her to kill the unconscious alimon. Most alimons like to fight until one of them is dead, not unconscious and it's also considered honorable to fight to the death.

She began dragging her body. Meanwhile Marol had arrived at the secure location, which was a cave miles away from Saluda valley and was near the battle field. They had a lot of injured dinosaurs of all types that were being treated.

Marol then dragged Haas' body to Laury and said to her, "I've got another one for you Laury. This guy here well he found out why he should pay more attention to everything that happens in battle and hopefully this will teach him a lesson."

Laury said to Marol, "I'm surprised you didn't kill him. Several leaf-eaters have been killed and eaten by this guy alone." Marol said to Laury, "Well I do have heart and I'll spare his life. After all Cj doesn't want us to go on a killing spree and if he did want us doing that, this guy here wouldn't be so lucky."

Just as Laury was about to start treating Haas' injuries Trish walks in dragging Aristo and said to Marol and Laury, "She gave me some serious problems and she's going to need something for her chest and finally she's also Haas' sister." Laury began treating the two knocked out alimons and would get to Marol and Trish after she was done. Marol and Trish then sat down together and began resting until it was their turn.


	12. The Darkarians and Rock Rangers Return

Cj and Vallen some how were still going at it and were showing no signs of giving up. Even as they were continuing both of them had cuts all over their bodies and they were getting weaker and weaker each time they would strike at each other.

Meanwhile two alimon packs were busy assisting in the battle. They were known as the Rock Rangers and the Darkarians, who at one point in time were enemies and were in a war against each other, surprisingly however very few from both packs were killed.

The war between the two packs lasted for years and ever since then the bad blood between the packs had since ended completely. Both of the two packs appeared minutes after the battle started and had began killing off enemy sharpteeth.

Chomper and his parents were busy dealing with enemy sharpteeth that were coming at them in different directions. Chomper gripped an enemy dimetrodon's back with his teeth and with all his strength slammed it to the ground and he quickly bit down onto the Dimetrodon's neck and twisted it's neck backwards until it snapped.

He then released his grip on the dead dimetrodon and ran over to help out his mother who was being attacked by a massive enemy flyer. The flyer had made some scrapes and a few deep gashes on Chomper's mother.

Her mate was busy with another sharptooth, but just as she began getting weaker due to the blood loss and injuries, Chomper bravely came over and said to the flyer, "Leave her alone! You are not hurting my mother anymore and it's time I take you out!" The flyer laughed at Chomper and said to the sharptooth, "Okay then I'll kill you instead." The flyer lunged at Chomper with great speed, but Chomper dodged it with ease.

The flyer then flew back and tried nailing Chomper with it's sharp beak. Even though Chomper managed to dodge the beak from piercing his chest, the beak did scrape him on the right side.

Chomper felt the pain, but didn't pay any attention to it as the flyer was now coming right at him. Chomper was ready for him as he had a plan for the flyer. He first dodged the flyer and in one quick motion jumped onto it's back and he said to the flyer with a smirk, "Gotcha." The flyer realized that Chomper was on his back and before he could do anything he felt a sharp pain to his back.

Chomper bit down on the flyer's back and ripped a chunk of flesh from it's back then swallowed the piece of flesh. The flyer felt the severe pain and quickly landed on the ground and managed to knock Chomper off his back, but it didn't matter as he was weakening from the wound on his back as he got down on one knee.

Chomper then walked over, knocked the flyer down and said to him sarcastically, "On no. You don't look so good there Mr. flyer." The flyer said to Chomper with anger and pain in his voice, "Screw... you." Chomper had an idea and said to the flyer as he licked his lips, "Looks like dinner came sooner than I expected."

The flyer was somewhat shocked, but not a bit surprised at Chomper's plan to eat him and he said with a grin, "So...you won this battle, but even after I'm gone... you and your friends have no idea what's going on. Good luck sharptooth."

After finishing his sentence the flyer collapsed and Chomper looked at him and said, "Just to let you know my name is Chomper and what ever comes our way me and my friends will deal with it." The flyer heard Chomper and said, "My...name... is Earl." The flyer then died from blood loss and Chomper who heard what he said began eating the dead flyer.

After eating up the flyer he then went back to check on his mom and dad to see if they were okay. Rex and Yu were both fighting groups of fast-biters. Rex flew up in the air and quickly dived down into the fast-biters tackling two of them at once sending the fast-biters flying into a rock. Yu slashed his way through several raptors killing or injuring some of them, but more and more fast-biters came.

Rex landed on the ground and charged at a fast-biter, which was knocked to the ground by the force. Rex then ripped out it's throat to kill it and when he got up he was shocked to see that there was an army of fast-biters that surrounded him along with Yu.

The two both got closer to each other as the fast-biters began circling them. Rex said to Yu with harden look to his face, "Are you ready?" Yu nodded and said to him, "When it comes to fights I'm always ready. Let's do this!"

Just as they were going to make their moves four adult alimons appeared out of no where. three of them were males while one of them was a female. One of them was all gray colored with white paws and red colored claws.

The other one is dark blue and dark gray with gray paws, white colored claws, red eyes and finally has an x-scar on the left side of his shoulder. The third male is black with blue stripes along his back of his neck down to his tail and his feathers are also blue along with his underbelly.

The female is yellow colored with brown running from her nostrils all the way to the end of her tail, a purple colored underside running from under her lip to the end of her tail, red claws, an x-scar on her left shoulder, and light blue irises in her blue eyes.

The alimons began attacking the fast-biters. Both Rex and Yu didn't see who the alimons were as they were busy taking out fast-biters and they couldn't risk being distracted as they risked their lives doing so.

One by one the fast-biters were either killed or severely maimed by the attacking sharpteeth. The surviving fast-biters soon retreated. Rex who was glad he and Yu were able to survive that with help then looked and was stunned to see that he and his fast-biter friend were helped by four alimons. When Rex took an even closer look at who the alimons were the and was astonished to see who the alimons were.

The alimons that helped him and Yu were none other then Stone the gray colored alimon and is the leader of the Rock Rangers and next to him was the leader of the Darkarians Rorra the blue and gray colored alimon along with Donovan who was the blue colored alimon with black stripes and Axel the yellow colored alimon.

Yu who didn't notice the alimons walked up to Rex and said to him, "Rex what's wrong? You act as you've seen a unusual sight again" Rex turned to him and said, "Your not to far off Yu. Look at who helped us. I can't believe what I'm seeing here." Yu turned to see the alimons and was shocked as he too couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Rex and Yu had not seen either Stone or Rorra for years. Rex remembered Rorra very well. The last time Rex met Darkarian leader, he ordered his pack members to kill Rex. Rex and his friend Yu barely survived living in the mysterious beyond knowing that he along with his friend could have been killed at any time had it not been for the protection from the Rock Rangers who were feuding with the Darkarians at the time.

He also remembered Axel the most as she is the one responsible for killing Rex's mother, Rex since had moved on, but still hasn't forgotten what she has done. Rex and Yu never expected nor dream these two would ever be fighting side by side together.

Stone had changed as he was no longer the alimon that would often joke around as he now had a much more serious look then before, but he would joke around time after time though. Rex still shocked said, "Um hay there Stone. It's been a while since we've seen each other. You too Rorra."

Stone the gray colored alimon said to them with a smile, "Rex. Yu. I've see you two have grown since the last time me and Rorra met you two for the first time. It's good to see you two again."

Rorra the dark blue and gray alimon nodded and said to them with the same grin he had when he tried to kill both of them, "We were lucky enough we found you two in time. Things could have gotten a little out of control."

Stone knew what Rorra was trying to do and he couldn't help, but chuckle a bit. While the Darkarian leader is now his friend he still likes to intimidate others and can be stubborn at times, but can get along with anyone even with his stubborn behavior.

Donovan who still had the serious look on his face that Rex and Yu remember said to both Rex and Yu, "By the looks on your faces you two are wondering what's going on between the two packs? You'll find out soon after this is over."

The male alimon then looked at the Axel who looked back at him and the two nodded at each other. She then turned her attention to both Rex and Yu and said, "Right now we have to fight this or all is lost." Rex and Yu knew she was right and the six went back into battle. Little did Rex and Yu know just like Rorra, Axel herself was no longer the vicious cold-hearted alimon they met and fought before, but they'll soon find out why.

Back at the cave where some of the Decon along with several other leaf-eaters were being aided for various types of and Trish had leaves on their bodies where they were hurt along with Aristo and Haas who were still out cold. The two sisters then walked over and began nudging the two alimons with their muzzles.

Aristo and Haas both slowly woke up. The first thing they saw were both Marol and Trish standing over them and Aristo said, "Where are we?" Marol said to her, "You two are in a cave, where we have nurses treating the injured at this time. Reason me and my sister brought you two here is the fact we couldn't kill or leave you two out there. It just wouldn't be right to do that. I also know you two will be able to change your ways."

Both Aristo and Haas sat down on all fours and Haas turned to his sister and said to her, "I'm really glad your okay Aristo. While this war was going on I was really worried about you. After our mother died she told me to take care of you and she wanted us to have a good life after that." Aristo said to him, "It's true she did say that. Haas I'm glad you became part of my life."

The two alimons then hugged each other tightly. Marol and Trish both smiled at the two alimons. Aristo said to the twins as she was hugging her brother, "Thank you very much for not leaving us out there." Trish said, "Your welcome and you two if you want to we could be friends." Both Haas and Aristo stopped hugging each other, got up on all fours, and nodded at the statement.

Even though the four were now friends they still couldn't forget they weren't finished with the war. Back where the war was being fought both Ali and Littlefoot had been wounded, but they still fought back as they were going head to head with another sailback. Both Grandpa longneck and Grandma longneck were too worn out and had to leave the battle to rest leaving Littlefoot and Ali to fight off the enemy sharpteeth that were still coming.

Ellina who had assisted then came face to face with her confused and irritated mate Jason and he said to her, "Ellina tell me why did you leave us?" Ellina who was not surprised by his reaction said to him, "Vallen has gotten too crazy and I didn't want to be part of his evil plan at all, so I left you guys.

To add another thing I think Vallen isn't behind all this. I think someone else is using him, because why would he waste his time bringing back the Dominion the first place? Last I remembered that wasn't his original plan."

Jason knew she was right, but thought hard about it and decided he couldn't fight her and said, "You know what screw Vallen. I can't hurt or kill a girl like this and I don't care what Vallen or any one else says." Ellina responded to him, "Don't worry Jason we can still be together after this is over with." Jason looked at her and nodded. The two raptors walked away together.

Cj and Vallen were trying hard to not pass out as they were still delivering blows to each other. They both then fired their fire ball attacks at each other, using the remaining strength they had left for an all out attack. There was a massive explosion that was just as large, which caused everyone whether they were fighting or not to immediately stop and they all looked in the direction the explosion came from.

The smoke cleared Cj and Vallen were somehow still standing and the two stared at each other as they were snarling. Then seconds later the two giants then toppled to the ground at the same time with a loud crash that shook the whole area.

Everyone on both sides was stunned at what just happened as the war appeared to be over with a stalemate and plus they didn't know what to do as they were all at a lost for words at what just happened.

Ace who was with Lance and Littlefoot's friends said to them, "Tell me that did not just happened." Sorry to tell you this Ace, but it did, replied Lance who was trying to think of what to do know.

Meanwhile about a mile away Fred was watching from a cliff and he was not happy at all. He said in frustration, "Damn those two idiots didn't kill each other as planned! Oh well looks like I'll have to go down there right now and introduce myself and the others to them." He was met by four other dinosaurs and they all walked away heading towards the battle field.


	13. A New Evil Returns

Even though they were down and out, Cj and Vallen were still able to talk. Cj said to Vallen, "You know what, when I do get up... I'm going to hurt you for this." Vallen said to him, "I'm... going to do the same..to you as well."

Some of the other dinosaurs from both sides rushed over to assist the two. As the two got up and were prepared to fight again Fred appeared and he wasn't alone. Behind him there were four baryonyxs brothers named Zoey, Louie, Andrew and Cornelius.

Zoey and Louie are both bronze colored with a long red stripe that runs from the back of their heads all the way down to the end of their tails, while Andrew and Cornelius both are black colored with several white stripe running down their backs and sides. All four were all larger than Fred and they also had black colored boots and gloves. They also have four other brothers and eight sisters all of which are also in the Decon as well.

All four were in the Decon until a few years ago when they left the group after a severe incident that had everyone thinking Cj had completely lost it after he killed off everyone in another valley that was far away from the Great valley.

Some became worried he would turn on them, so several left the Decon for a break from heavy work and all promised they would return when Cj recovered from his psychotic behavior, which would be the last time anyone saw the four brothers. The four eventually meet Fred face to face and thanks to Fred's hidden powers they were manipulated and brainwashed into joining him to cause disaster for everyone in the surrounding valleys.

Cj saw who they were and he quickly had a look of worry and anger as he saw the five evil dinosaurs make his way towards him and the Darkarians and Rock Rangers all were ready to attack, but the leader from both packs gave hint to not attack yet.

Fred and four other sharpteeth with him stopped and the evil iguanodon said to Vallen, "Looks like you couldn't finish the job of getting rid of these pests. Everyone was right, you are a weakling. Looks like I'll have to do it myself." Cj said to Fred irritated and shocked, "What the hell are you doing here! You should are still banished from coming around here!"

Well, Well, someone has a temper, Fred chuckled and continued. "It's true I shouldn't be around here, but I came here to get revenge on you and the decon for getting me in that situation and for getting into business that doesn't concern you.

So I used Vallen and messed around with him, which worked perfectly and he did the same thing to you, which would eventually cause a war in which you two killed each other, but that didn't happened so I came here. Before I leave first let me show you and everyone here part of the reason why I was banished."

Fred then opened his mouth and fired a yellow and silver colored fireball at Vallen, but before it could reach Vallen a blue colored fireball knocked Fred's fireball aside. The blast knocked Vallen back down to the ground and everyone including Vallen himself was shocked as it came from Cj.

The idea Fred could use fireball attacks also made some worry as well. Cj then turned to Fred and yelled out to him, "YOU ARE NOT KILLING HIM OR ANYONE ELSE AROUND HERE! Last time you tried this we stopped you and since you violated your ban from this location this gives me and everyone here permission to kill you."

Fred was slightly surprised by Cj and he said, "I give you credit for saving someone that flat out betrayed you. For now I'll spare you guys for a few days, but Cj I think I should tell you about what happened to your mother." Cj had chills that went up his spine with the mention of his mother and said to Fred calmly, "What happened to her and why all this time you'd bring her up?"

Fred said to him, "Well sixteen years ago your mother was in a pack that I formed along with someone you know that was going to over throw the great valley. Unfortunately that never happened as your mother did something that screwed the plan up.

I came after her after she did this to us after she decided to not kill someone that was threatening to reveal plans to take down the Great Valley to a pack of alimons and when that did happened the alimons came right after us and we had lost many in the pack because of that.

When I did here word of that I personally came after her and you were with her and a lot younger then. She hid you from me and after that she went after me and my assassins alone. She killed both of my assassins before I shoved her off a cliff and she landed on a several groups of sharp rocks.

Then after that I began searching for you, but I never did and I eventually presumed you were dead since you being all alone wouldn't survive much longer. To mention something else it's also true I did have something to do with everyone in both the Decon and the Xerres not having any parents and this also goes for you to Littlefoot and Rex.

Sharptooth as he would like to be called was a very loyal hunter and he was sent to kill and eat any long necks he came across and it turns out you and your family were the ones that were in the way.

He told me how he ripped a chunk of flesh from your mother's back and ate her dead corpse. Personally even though you killed him, he still deserves to be honored for what he did to that pathetic female longneck.

It's also pretty interesting the way I had an alimon killed and a second group was formed to kill everyone in the valley and how a female dracovol was killed trying to protect her son who is nothing more then a joke of a sharptooth.

Yep I found out she was killed by an alimon who thinks she's intimidating when she is not. The dracovol was killed by the same pack whose leader can't even get his plans to work right without someone foiling them every time.

That's what the hell I get for picking idiots that can't do anything right. Killing that female dracovol was probably the smartest thing they ever did." Fred finished his statement with a maniacal laugh that sounded so psychotic it scared even the four sharpteeth with him.

Cj, Rex, Littlefoot, and Shorty were extremely enraged at what they heard, most of the dinosaurs in both groups were shocked or confused at what they heard as the what was said was beginning to slowly sink in.

Rex himself was also angry at how not only was her mother killed, but the fact he was called a joke of a sharptooth by Fred. Grandpa and Grandma longneck were staring at the very dinosaur that had ordered a sharptooth to kill their daughter and Bron was also looking down at the same dinosaur that ordered Sharptooth to kill his mate and the three were speechless.

Rorra heard what was said and began snarling at the comment and he wasn't the only one. Axel also snarled and she still hasn't gotten over the fact she was being used by someone to murder dinosaurs for no reason despite being told this years earlier.

Fred then said, "Until then I'll see you all very soon in the future." Fred along with the four other dinosaurs walked off leaving everyone else either angry or speechless.

Cj who was already angry enough about Fred being here opened his mouth and fired his blue colored fireball right at a mountain, causing the entire top portion of the mountain to explode. He said, "I'M GOING TO RIP HIS DAMN HEAD OFF!" Littlefoot responded, "So he's the one that caused all of us trouble in the last six years?"

Shorty said to Littlefoot, "This guy is probably the reason why I had no family when I was born." Rex said to both of the longnecks with a serious face, "He will pay for this. I swear of it." Cj unable to control his anger began glowing as he was transformed into his final form again. Littlefoot said to him, "What are we going to do now?"

Cj said to the longneck softly, "I'll think of something, but one thing to know is that Fred is a coward and I will tell you all about this guy. He's in for the fight of his life and I will get revenge on him for what he did to my mother and all the pain he has caused us all I promise that." Everyone around him nodded.

Before Cj did anything else he walked over to Vallen and he offered his hand to Vallen, then said, "I know you and the Xerres will be willing to come back to us again isn't that right?"

Vallen said to him as he grabbed Cj's hand, "Cj thank you for saving my life and yes me and everyone else will come back to you guys." The two dinosaurs smiled at each other as they were now back together again, but they couldn't enjoy this for long as they had to deal with Fred now.

Raymond along with his mate couldn't believe that they were being used this whole time felt really bad about what they did years ago and guilt began setting in for the two. However some of the leaf-eaters walked over to comfort him with the intense guilt that slowly sunk in. Some of the others in the domination began feeling the guilt that they killed innocent dinosaurs for no reason.

Cj said to everyone, "I know most of you in the Xerres are really upset, but you guys can't let this get to all of you. Everyone here is willing to forgive you guys for what you did in the past."

Everyone in the Xerres all agreed with what he said and they all went back to Saluda valley to regroup on what they now have to do as they were now dealing with the real person behind all of this blood shed and destruction that has plagued the valley for many years. Before anything else could be done everyone had to get their wounds either checked or cleaned up or some risked getting serious infections.


	14. How It All Began

(Author's Note: Chapters 14 and 15 are all flashbacks. The valley called Death Valley is NOT based on the town.)

Later that night everyone in Saluda valley all were recovering and they all surrounded Cj who was going to tell them all the history of Fred and how he became what he is now. Cj said to everyone, "If you guys thought Sharptooth, Redclaw, Screech, and Thud were vicious Fred is the worse of those four."

Cj turned to him and said, "Someone from Fred's group who had betrayed him since he was doing all sorts of crazy things told me years ago what Fred was like and how he has changed since then. The guy basically knew Fred's life and also knew where he was born." Before Cj started he stared at both the Rock ranger and Darkarian packs and made hint he was going to mention them and they all nodded. Cj said, "It all started like this."

_**Flashback fifty years ago:**_

It was dark in a valley that was clouded in mist where almost anything was waiting to strike at you and this valley was known as Death valley , which was far away from the Great valley. Death valley at one time was known as the Land of the Mists and the dinosaurs that lived there were longnecks, but far-walkers would appear in the valley time after time.

It was peaceful until one day when a herds of fast-biters invaded the valley and unlike the Great valley the Lands of the Mists were exposed to sharptooth invasions. A family of iguanodons were near the valley and they had another boy that was named Fred.

They had decided to sleep there until it was morning, but unfortunately that turned out to be a huge mistake and while they were sleeping fast-biters came looking for the next meal. Fred's father and mother both woke up hearing the fast-biters' roars and they got themselves ready to fight.

However there were over a dozen fast-biters and the two adult iguanodons were easily outnumbered, but they attacked them anyway and the fast-biters literally ate the two iguanodons alive and once they were finished they went right after eight kids the two adults let behind.

The kids all tried to run, but only one who was Fred was able to escape being eaten when one of the fast-biters cornered him ,but decided not to eat him, but something was holding him back from eating the young iguanodon, so instead he decided to raise him instead.

Fred who was young and confused was quickly excepted into the male fast-biter's family. Little did the male fast-biter know this iguanodon would seal his fate and his family's fate in the future. He then took the iguanodon back to his cave, but was also careful not to draw any attention to the other fast-biters where his mate lived and she also excepted the young iguanodon into the family.

_**Fifteen years later:**_

Fred who was now maturing and getting use to life in mysterious beyond was sitting alone talking to himself and thinking. It was evening, he was up looking at the stars and life in the valley has been rough for him.

He's unusually larger then most iguanodons and doesn't know or remember his real family who had been killed by a pack of raptors when he was younger. To make things more complicated for himself he's still wondering why a family of fast-biters would even adopt him in the first place. He really didn't care as the only thing he cared about was killing leaf-eaters and eating them until there was nothing left, but bones.

He then got up and walked back to the cave where his family was. Before he entered he heard his mom and dad talking about him and he listened closely at what was being said.

Since Fred was raised in with a family of fast-biters he had learned to speak both leaf-eater and sharptooth language. Fred's dad said to her mate in sharptooth language, "I don't know what we are going to do with him.

He is now completely too insane for us to take care of. I think we need to get rid of him quickly before he becomes a threat to us all." Fred's mother said to her mate, "I really like him and I don't want to do this to him. I don't want to leave him out there all by himself and lonely."

The male fast-biter thought about it and finally said, "I know you love him so do I, but it's for his own good and ours as well. We don't want to be known as the family that raised a psycho leaf-eater, that can kill and eat whatever he wants at anytime.

We have two other kids that we need to raise as well and we don't want them being considered traitors and fools for being related to a leaf-eater. This could also ruin our reputation real badly."

The female fast-biter sighed and said, "Alright then we will send him some where else when the bright ." Fred then became enraged that his family who had adopted him and he had trusted them are now going to ditch him in the middle of nowhere. Fred had now finally snapped and he walked away, thinking about his plan as he was now going to do the one thing that he knows best, killing other dinosaurs.

Later that night Fred came back to the cave where his parents and brother were sleeping. He then grinned evilly and bit down on his mother's neck and began choking her.

The female fast-biter's eyes shoot open and she began gasping for air and was able to scream loud enough for her mate to wake up, but by the time he knocked Fred off of her it was too late. Fred had snapped his mother's neck, which was loud enough to echo out through the cave.

Fred's dad was shocked as he couldn't believe that his mate was now dead and he was angry so he lunged at his son trying to kill him, but Fred slashed his dad with his spiked thumb, the wound was so deep it knocked his dad to the floor.

The male sharptooth was in severe pain, thrashing and struggling to get up, but Fred walked over to him and stabbed him in the chest, which pierced the male fast-biter's heart, killing him instantly. Fred turned over to his brothers who were awake and were afraid as they were in a corner of the cave.

One of the brother's said to Fred with tears in his eyes, "Please don't kill us, we are too young to die." Fred laughed out loud and said, "If I do that how do I know you two won't come looking for me?"

Then Fred walked over to the two brothers and opened his mouth, revealing his long rows of sharp teeth ,which was also unusual for a leaf-eater. The two brother's screamed as Fred swallowed them alive at the same time, seconds later the sounds of bones breaking was heard and the two brothers' screams died down quickly.

Fred then began chewing up the dead bodies of his parents and when he was finished both the bodies some had some skin left, but the rest was nothing, but bones. After that he left the area to seek out another place he could live and was careful to avoid being seen.

He was satisfied with his meal and would not eat again for a while. After walking alone for several days he found a valley near that was near Saluda valley and decided to live here for a while.

_**Twenty-two years later:**_

Fred who was an adult now was enjoying life in the valley until a week before the anniversary of the time he killed his family. Fred had become insane again and he began attacking and hurting other residents in the valley.

Today Fred saw a swimmer and decided to bully her, so he went over to her and said rudely, "What are you doing here you fool? This is my area you go somewhere else or we will have problems." The swimmer got angry right away and said to him, "Nothing that concerns you. You need to start respecting others around here or you will get killed for it."

The swimmer then walked away and Fred then got really angry at her, with an intense rage in his eyes and he ran up to her and shoved her hard to the ground. The swimmer said to Fred confused and dazed from the fall, "What are you doing?"

Fred didn't answer the swimmer and he then bit down on the swimmer's head and ripped her head off, swallowing the swimmer's head. The swimmer's dead body fell to the ground with blood seeping into the river.

Minutes later a threehorn discovered the dead body and ran back to tell the leader who was a longneck. The same day two longnecks found Fred who was sitting down talking to himself again and they took him to the leader.

The leader who was really upset and disappointed by Fred's actions said to him, "We all feel you should be banished for the rest of your life from this place for your violent actions." Fred said to the leader, "Death is coming. It's not going to stop it will keep coming back." Everyone in the valley was confused by what he said and they assumed he was just saying things to scare them.

Two nights after Fred was banished the valley was then taken over by a large groups of sharpteeth who had somehow entered the valley and everyone in the valley was killed due to being overwhelmed, including the leader of the herd.

Meanwhile in a secret underground cave Fred was there and a fast-biter returned and said to him, "We have killed everyone in that pathetic valley including the leader." To show proof another fast-biter appeared and tossed the leader's severed head to Fred. Fred had an evil smirk on his face and said, "You guys have served me well and I owe my entire life to you guys."

The next day Fred was walking alone when he heard a voice that said, "Hay bud you want to do some real damage?" Fred turned around and saw a white colored creature.

His name was Dunkirk and his whole body was white colored with his chest being gray colored, his feathers were also white, he had large spikes that grew out of his back, two gold colored horns that were sticking out of the back his head, and he wore black colored gloves and boots.

Dunkirk is a young Light dragon and just like dark dragons they swim in deep waters or fly high to avoid being seen and are also very friendly towards anyone and also very powerful creatures. Even though he possessed very dangerous powers he was actually very shy. He actually hesitated to talk to Fred, but showed to courage to walk up to him.

A breeze was blowing and Dunkirk's long white feathers were blowing in the wind. Fred heard about him and said, "What do you want?" Dunkirk walked up to him and said, "Nothing big I just wanted to see if you wanted to cause more pain and suffering to others after all I heard you ordered sharpteeth to attack that valley and kill everyone in it. So what do you say, you in?"

Fred thought about it for a few minutes and said, "Okay then I'll do it." The two then walked off together and Dunkirk said to Fred, "I'm doing something big that has to do with an alimon named Fire. I'm trying to get him to take over the Great valley and overthrow the alimon pack known as the Rock Rangers, which are nothing more then just distractions that are in our way.

Here is the good news though. It's working perfectly and the fool doesn't even suspect a thing. I am also doing the samething to some other sharptooth, who's named Raymond " The two laughed evilly at what was going to happen and how they were planning a war that they didn't have to get involved in.

However little did the two know they didn't realize that in the next six years someone would be born that would cause their plans to backfire every single time.

_**Six years later:**_

It was peaceful in the Great Valley months after Raymond's reign came to an end and everyone in the valley were slowly trying to forget the horror and pain he caused them. However what was happening outside of the valley was everything, but peaceful. There was a war that was going on between two alimon packs, the Rock Rangers and the Darkarians.

The Rock Rangers are the ones guarding the valley from enemies, while the Darkarians are wanting to take over the valley and during the time this was taking place both Dunkirk and Fred were planning on killing off the remaining alimons in both packs after most of them have been killed from fighting each other.

The Darkarians had failed a couple of times trying to take down the Rock Rangers as the plan always backfired somehow and at times some lives were lost. It seemed that Dunkirk and Fred's plan was full proof.

The two alimon packs were not involved with Raymond or Dunkirk in anyway due to the war that was taking place between the packs and the fact that neither packs had ever heard of Dunkirk or Fred before or could careless. Both packs however were about to meet another group of very powerful dinosaurs that would cause the war between the two packs to come to an abrupt end and would also aid in sealing Dunkirk's fate once and for all.

The night circle was out and all the alimons from the Rock Rangers were all asleep, while there were some guards that were awake who were watching the pack to make sure nothing went wrong. Two male alimons, who were brothers, one that was light green colored with gray stripes, while the other was all dark green and both were twelve feet tall.

They were walking around near the caves when they saw something slowly moving in the darkness. The light green colored alimon said to his brother, "What is that?" The dark green colored alimon said to him, "I don't know."

The light green colored alimon could see it was a male alimon, but this one was unusually larger then most alimons. He said to his brother, "I think you should alert the pack in case this alimon is one of the Darkarians or something else."

His brother nodded to him and the dark green alimon raced off to alert the whole pack. Meanwhile the light green alimon would have to deal with this alimon here and if there was going to be a fight he would have to hold off this alimon until the rest of the pack comes along. When he got to the alimon he could see that the alimon was at least three times his size and had a serious look on his face.

The male alimon was black and blue colored with a white underside and had red stripes on his back, his feathers were green, white, and black colored, he had green eyes, and he had the most shocking feature, four small red colored horns that were lined up on top of his muzzle.

The alimon couldn't believe what he was seeing as he was looking at a horned alimon. He could also see that this alimon was also not alone as he was with two unusually large raptors both were brothers named Chad and Shad and were all black with gold stripes, white feathers, running boots, and gloves that covered there entire hand except their long sharp claws.

It was something the green colored alimon had never seen before on anything before. The large alimon and two raptors then walked right into the Rock Ranger's territory and just as he arrived the pack also had arrived after being woken up and were stunned to see what they were dealing with, two large raptors and a large alimon.

They all could see the heart shaped scar on their bellies and the eerie red colored zodiac symbol on all three of their chests, the symbol had a circle and two lines that crossed each other, one that goes horizontal, while the other one was vertical.

They were even more stunned by the fact that this is a horned alimon they were dealing with as most of them thought horned alimons were just legends that were passed down form generation to generation.

What makes this encounter interesting is that the alimon was with two fast-biters. In the legend horned alimons never formed alliances with anyone as they were too strong to need help and often traveled and hunted alone unless they were with their mates or families.

The large alimon's look had not changed as he stared down all the Rock Rangers as he sat down on all fours staring ominously at the Rock Rangers until the leader Stone said to the three, "Intruders you are all trespassing, I advise all three of you to leave now or you will be killed."

Chad said to him, "Oh yeah! Who's going to make us?" The alimon with the fast-biters stood up ready for a possible fight. Chad who was also ready continued talking to the alimons, "I don't think you know who we are so let me tell you this. My friend here is not in a very good mood lately and this "intruder" that I'm standing right next to here will kill anyone on sight isn't that right Cj?"

The alimon standing next to him quickly nodded and returned to the same look as he stared down at all of the Rock Rangers and Chad spoke up again, "The Darkarians are also not very tough from our eyes and neither are you guys."

Some of the alimons from the Rock Rangers suddenly saw an army of sharpteeth and leaf-eaters of various kinds that surrounded them in a formation. The Rock Rangers who were surprised that they didn't notice this knew if they tried to attack the three they would all be slaughtered, so no one did anything and Chad's brother Shad said to the Rock Rangers, "Oh my we forgot about them. They are just a security measure to ensure that if anything goes wrong they will be able to kill all of the ones who caused it."

One of the male alimons named Donovan who is blue stripes that ran on the back of his neck down to his tail, his feathers were blue. He also has blue skin from under his neck down his chest and belly and underside of his tail said to one of the raptors, "What's wrong with your buddy there. Is he afraid to talk?"

The large alimon said nothing as he was just sitting there staring at the Rock Rangers, his tail calmly swaying back and forth until he slammed it onto the ground with such force that it made a small crack on the ground causing some alimons to flinch.

The large alimon finally spoke slowly directly to Donovan, "No I'm not afraid to talk Donovan. I just can't seem to get over what I found out. You guys will find out shortly about it. Believe me it's such shocking news that I thought I was hearing things."

Donovan who was getting frustrated then said to the alimon, "I don't what you are talking about or what you want, but if you do no leave we will kill you and your friends!" The alimon smirked and said to him in a very sadistic tone, "Now Donovan you wouldn't hurt a kid would you? Especially a horned alimon.

After all from what was heard a horned alimon was responsible for what happened at Frasier valley. Many didn't believe it and they all thought it was alimon packs that did the attack. After that invasion there were many Dracovol packs both with and against you guys that were questioning you guys along with the Darkarians as they were thinking it was it was one of you two.

Such a sad site to see bodies all over the place all of them ripped wide open isn't it? Last I checked you were there when I killed off half the valley. That's why you have a temper because you know and you remember what I did don't you? You know who I am isn't that right?"

There were was silence and shock throughout the entire pack as they all heard what happened at Frasier valley a few years ago when someone discovered all the dead bodies some of which were almost unrecognizable.

Donovan sighed and said to Cj with a grin, "Your a lot smarter than I thought. There were rumors that you were dead. So what brings you back here Cj. Your looking to kill again? Perhaps your looking to kill everyone here and then the Darkarians yourself? It's not going to happen. We are not going down that easily and we are not going to allow you to take over the Great valley."

Cj shook his head and said, "Nope I have no intentions of doing that since I already went to the Great valley not to long ago. It's pretty funny a lot thought I was dead until I reappeared in the Great valley that is. What happened is after the attack and destruction of everyone at Frasier valley I disappeared for five years never to be seen or heard from.

Many still were afraid I would come out of nowhere at anytime, however after a year of me not being around they assumed I was dead and the Decon had died off. They were wrong I was busy getting rid of some problems and also the Decon was expanding all this time and is still doing so." A male alimon that has red skin with green stripes said, "How did you get into the valley without any of us seeing you?"

Cj's look changed to calm and he said, "Well Tanner. You guys were to busy fighting with your close friends the Darkarians and plus there are many ways to get in and out of the valley without you guys knowing.

To say something else Donovan I assume the only reason you denied the horned alimons legend or the fact they exist is because you saw many of them slaughter everyone in that pathetic valley. You didn't want to remember what happened. Am I right?" Donovan nodded and remained silent after that comment. He didn't have anything to say to the kid as he was right about everything that happened five years ago.

Another alimon asked, "Why did you kill them all. Sure some of us were there as we heard they threatened the valley, but you didn't have to wipe them all out." Cj remained mute again, but he grinned and Chad spoke for him instead, "They were all idiots.

They threatened the Great valley, so we killed most of them. Only a few survived and left before we could get to them and one of them is in league with Darkarians and you Donovan were the few that escaped. Oh well life was fun while it lasted for everyone at Frasier valley.

It wasn't as worst as when some in this pack will eventually join the Darkarians in the future and the leader's son will be in power and he'll be even worse." Some gasped at what Cj said and Cj nodded. Donovan quickly got angry and said, "How dare you spread such false rumors! And another thing the Darkarians are not our best friends!"

Cj glared at him and said, "Well you guys seem to be having fun with those guys. You shouldn't be talking your one of the few that will betray this pack fool! You even attempt to kill your friend Stone there along with his mate Tree-star." Some were flabbergasted as they could never imagine Donovan joining the Darkarians let alone attacking Stone or tree-star out of all the alimons.

Cj sat down and said, "I know none of you want to here this, but it's the truth. If you guys continue fighting with the Darkarians then everyone from both packs sealed there fate already. I went into the future after I got back from the Great valley and I saw what would happen to both packs. In two years several from this pack will either join the Darkarians or will die.

In five years there is going to be a battle against everyone here and the Darkarians and it would decide the fate of everyone in the valley. It ends with no one winning as everyone from both packs are killed by an evil leaf-eater named Fred who has planning the downfall of both the Darkarians and the Rock Rangers. With all of you dead he destroys the entire valley killing everyone in the valley.

After that he goes on to wipe out leaf eating dinosaurs across the world and eventually rules the world in a few years after you guys are all dead. That's why I'm here to prevent all of this from ahppening by ending this war between you guys. Fred already and a sharptooth named Dunkirk have already got there plan half way done."

Stone was surprised by all of this and said, "If that's the case do what you have to do then." Cj continued speaking. "Not only is that the a threat I know all about the alimons and the laws they follow that was handed down by there ancestors and I also know about the first alimon Shakti who handed those laws down to those ancestors and you guys continue to follow them."

Stone said to him, "Looks like you know your history very well there. Who told you all of that anyway?" Cj responded to Stone, "My mother and two alimons named Fire and Smoke." The mentioning of Fire and Smoke caused the entire pack to start chattering until Donovan said to them, "SILENCE!" Soon everyone was quiet.

Cj chuckled and said, "I had a feeling saying that was going to cause everyone here to be dramatic. Yeah I know about what happened with Fire and Smoke. What happened to those two are what is going to cause this war between you guys and the Darkarians to come to an end.

The dark green alimon that alerted the pack said to him, "How do you plan to do that? They can't reasoned with that easily and they are also deadly." Cj sighed and the said, "That pack does not know what deadly is.

I plan on walking there and telling it straight to their faces. When the Darkarians first meet us they will all be cowering in fear, I can promise everyone that especially Haze who I feel is still to soft to do anything to anyone. What I have to say to them will get their attention especially the leader. Everyone here might want to get ready to fight by the way."

There was a female alimon that is red and blue colored with yellow stripes. She also has a yellow mane and one of her eyes are kept closed and she has a scar on it. Her name was Kacie and she said to Cj, "You know Haze? Are you saying that we might be fighting the Darkarians again?"

Cj said to alimon, "Yep he's one of the few that survived that attack that took place at Frasier valley after all he was with Donovan when all of that mess happened. No we won't be fighting them. I have a really good feeling something big is about to go down with someone else and you guys may want to be ready in case that happens.

By the way if I wasn't a guardian dragon the Great valley would have been gone by now, so you guys are very lucky. " Everyone's eyes soon widen as they were talking to guardian dragon, which were by far the most respected species alive. Chad said to everyone, "We are also looking to stay with you guys until the next day. Is that okay?"

Stone thought about it and walked up to the leader of the Decon and said to him, "Okay then you and your friends can stay with us." Some of the alimons were surprised that Stone had decided to let the strangers stay with them and there were some that had a look of fear on their faces as Stone led Cj along with some of the Decon to one of the caves. Cj had gone back to that serious look on his face again.

The look was so scary enough to a point even Donovan had somewhat shuddered at the sight of seeing Cj again for the second time. One of the alimons looked at Donovan and said, "What's wrong?"

Donovan said to him, "Nothing." The alimon knew he was lying and he said to him, "Donovan are you afraid of him?" The question made Donovan flinch somewhat and he snapped at the alimon, "No I'm not afraid of this guy! I could take him on." The alimon shook his head at Donovan and both of the alimons walked back to their caves to fall asleep as tomorrow would become a big day for everyone.


	15. How It All Began Part 2

The next day it was early and the bright circle was slowly rising, but it was still a little dark though and the Decon left to confront the Darkarians as Cj was the the one that would go up to them, while everyone else would surround the area the Darkarians will encounter Cj face to face for the first time.

They all walked for several miles outside the location of where the Rock Rangers lived and when they got close to where the Darkarians lived everyone except Cj all stopped and would split off to surround the entire pack and Cj also told his team to show the Darkarians their evil looks.

Meanwhile someone else was watching the Decon as it was none other then Fred and he said to himself, "Oh hell no! Damn it! The Decon is here? What are they doing here? If they are here to do what I think they are going to do, then I better see what they are up to otherwise me and Dunkirk could have some serious problems on our hands."

The large black and blue colored horned alimon was slowly, but painstakingly making his way up the hill despite the fact he could easily just race up there as quickly as he could and get it over with, but Cj was very patient despite not being in a good mood, but eventually he wouldn't remain mad for long.

As he walked electric sparks were flying all over the ground each time he took a step, which was another indication that Cj was still not in a good mood as a matter of fact he was getting even more irritated just by thinking about what both Fred and Dunkirk have done. Not only that every time he was near any plants or flowers they all dried up and died in seconds.

A blue colored alimon with an x-scar on his shoulder, who was one of the guards and also a spy saw Cj and said to himself, "What the? Who is this? Why is all that light coming from this guy. How is he causing all those flowers to die?

Looks like another intruder, I'll go and alert the boss to see what he wants me to do." He then quickly left to talk to his leader. Cj said to himself with his eyes closed, "Looks like I was being watched by a guard. Doesn't surprise me one bit. Looks like it's time for me to raise hell!"

The guard meanwhile walked into one of the caves and went up to a male alimon named Rorra a dark blue and gray colored alimon and said to him, "Boss we may have a problem. There is a rogue alimon that is coming up here and for some reason some light is around him. I don't know what he wants or who he is, but if he is an enemy he is completely alone."

Rorra said to the blue colored alimon confident that this won't be a serious problem, "So? Big deal. Whoever it is I give them credit for having the guts to come around here, but he was foolish to even come here alone. He won't be leaving alive anyway. I want you to alert the entire pack and I'll be there with them and we will see who this guy is before we kill him.

I personally think he was sent by the Rock Rangers to attack us, which won't work that easy. Now go off boy." The blue colored alimon nodded and left to tell everyone else to get ready to attack and kill. Little did all the Darkarians know they were about to meet one of the most destructive forces in the universe.

Several minutes later Cj made it to the top of the hill where the Darkarians lived and he was greeted seconds later by several alimons, Haze a green colored male alimon with a yellow underside, Axel a yellow colored female alimon and Rorra's commander, Tana another female yellow colored alimon with red running from the lower half of her muzzle down to her belly to the tip of her tail.

Tana is also Axel's sister, Mona a black colored female alimon with a gray mane and white running from her lower jaw all the way to the end of her tail. Stormwhite a white colored male alimon with light blue stripes along long his back and had a light blue underside. Violet a silent purple colored female alimon and is the sister of Stormwhite.

Zebulon is a black colored alimon with gray that runs under his lower jaw down to his chest and has ruby colored eyes. Zebulon is the brother of the leader of the Darkarians Rorra who left the Rock Rangers after they treated him poorly.

All the alimons had on thing in common they all had an X-scar on their left shoulders. Behind the alimons were Dracovols all of which had made an alliance with the Darkarians and just like the Darkarians they too are rebel pack that have abandon their laws.

Rorra slowly walked in seconds later with a scowl and he along with the other Darkarians all were glaring at Cj, who still wasn't surprised and the harden look on his face didn't change. The electric sparks that Cj was producing were now causing small explosions, freaking out some of the Darkarians, but the rest were not phased by it.

Cj was towering over the alimons and dracovols as he stood nearly forty feet tall while the other alimons and dracovols were between eight to fourteen feet tall. No one in any of the packs had ever seen an alimon this big before and the striking feature that hit most of them was the fact this alimon had horns on it's muzzle.

Haze squinted to get a better look at Cj he realized that he had seen Cj before and immediately said to him shocked, "Uh I think you might want to leave we don't have any business with you."

Some of the Darkarians were surprised by Haze's respond and some of them began to speculate something was wrong with what he said. Cj knew that Haze remembered him and said to him, "Howdy Haze, how has life been treating you? Are you afraid of something?

It's intresting to know he is now back and your seeing him face to face again five years later. I'm here to tell you and your friends something important. It's going to be something that will change the entire outcome of what happens between everyone here and the Rock Rangers." This comment caught some of the Darkarians attention.

While the conversation was going on Fred was listening very carefully and he said to himself, "I better tell Dunkirk what's going on and boy he will not be pleased about this." Fred then carefully, but quickly left to tell Dunkirk what was happening.

Cj meanwhile said something that would have everyone questioning one another, "In a year from now some of you guys are going to either betray this pack and join the Rock Rangers or will be killed outright by the Rock Rangers themselves.

Then in five years while you guys are still fighting someone will come in and kill everyone from both packs and then destroy the entire valley afterward." Some of the Darkarians were chattering all of the sudden about this and soon the dracovols began chattering amongst themselves. How I know all of this is because I went into the future and saw all the bad things that would happen.

The words that came out of Cj's mouth had begun to irritate Rorra and the leader than said to the black alimon, "If you think you can come here and disrespect the Darkarians like this you better think again. What makes you think I won't have you killed right now!"

Cj then said to Rorra, "You need to chill out my friend. Threatening your problems will not work it will make things worse for you. That what gets you killed a year from now and speaking of things getting worse for you they already have. I mean look around you there is trouble."

All the Darkarians looked around and saw hundreds if not thousands of sharpteeth, leaf-eaters, and alimons all around them each growling and waiting to attack the entire pack.

Some of the alimons were completely taken by surprise as they did not see all of them there before. You guys need to calm down or I will have to kill all of you. I don't want to do it, but if you push me I'm not going to have second thoughts on it. So I'll ask everyone here again are you with me or are you against me?

Some of the Darkarians and dracovols were now feeling threatened by the alimon. Their leader didn't want to risk the life of his entire pack, so he said to everyone, "Everyone back off! Do not attack just yet." It was something no one expected to hear as Rorra rarely told them to back off as Cj went back to the serious look on his face. He then walked up to Haze and spoke directly to him. "Haze you remembered what happened at Frasier valley right? Why I ask is because I remembered you were there and you were with the Rock Rangers at that time am I correct?"

Haze knew that Cj had exposed the truth and he nodded. Cj then replied, "I'm the one that didn't kill you in the first place I decided why should I it wouldn't make me any better than all those idiots that were all killed in the valley. Plus I didn't want your friend Donovan having to finding you dead in that valley.

I pretty much killed off half of everyone in the valley alone. A pack of dracovols would discover the bodies days later. No one knew who they were as all of them had been badly chewed up. Crazy stuff isn't it? After that I disappeared for five years never to be seen or heard from until I reappeared in the Great valley not to long ago.

It's was fun to rip the bones out of those tyrants that lived in Frasier valley. That shows you why no one should be against me at all." Cj then began laughing sadistically at what he said as he found murdering nearly everyone in Frasier valley a good thing and it made him feel a lot better as he stepped back away from Haze.

Soon most of the alimons and dracovols were all starting to show fear as they never met anyone this psychotic before. Stormwhite who was on to something and was curious when he asked the large alimon, "Dude is this group that is around us called the Decon? Are you in the Decon yourself?"

Several alimons' eyes all widen as they shuddered from hearing the name Decon and Cj immediately nodded at the question and said to them, "Not only am I in the Decon, I'm also the leader of the whole group. I'm in the alimon form. The name by the way sir is Cj or as many other call me Chris."

Stormwhite's suspicion was correct as he knew he was talking to the leader and Cj said out loud so everyone could here him, "Everyone the Decon is back and as you can see has grown in size since five years ago. I am also a guardian dragon."

Stormwhite grinned and said to leader of the Decon, "I had a good feeling you were in the Decon cause no one would have the guts to come around here alone. Many have been killed or became prisoners until we fed them to the cubs. So why are you here?"

Before Cj said anything a male alimon said to Cj, "Um sorry for disrespecting you ma'am, I mean sir." Cj looked at the alimon and said, "Okay. That was random." "Don't worry about him he's young and a coward."

Cj didn't say anything, but he did nod at Stormwhite. All the electrical sparks coming from him died down and the giant began to circle the alimons in front of them. The alimons Cj was circling didn't do anything as they stood there all in disbelief.

A young gold colored male alimon came up to Rorra and said, "Boss what ever you do, don't make a mistake with this guy. He has already killed off everyone in most of the valleys around here and the bodies of the dead are still there. I saw some of them, but I didn't say anything because you wouldn't care much about that.

Anyone that has gone against him along with the Decon have been killed and were cut up badly by them." Rorra turned to the young alimon with a look of worry on his face, which he has never displayed before and said, "How come I never heard of this guy before?" The gold colored alimon said to his leader, "I have no idea boss."

Cj responded to him, "The reason you never heard of me is because your mother, Smoke was training you and you never heard about what I did, but the others did since most of them were in the Rock Rangers before they met you.

While that was happening I was young, but ever since I was born I never stopped killing, I kept on killing and the Decon which started out with a few other sharpteeth and leaf-eaters, grew so fast that in a few years we were large enough to take down the entire Great valley with ease. I became the most well known killer and assassin in only a few years. This was when I was still a kid at that time."

Rorra was flabbergasted about the fact Cj knew about his mother. Not only that Cj knew Rorra was being trained by his mother to be come a very fierce alimon to lead a pack that would take down the Rock Rangers and be able to rule the entire Great valley. "Now the real reason why I'm here is to tell you guys what really happened to your friend, Fire along with his mate Smoke."

Everyone still shaken up was alarmed to hear the name Fire as Fire was Rorra's son. Rorra heard his father's name and shuddered slightly and Axel sighed and said to the large alimon, "What is going on here and how did you know Fire? How do you know Smoke for that matter? Now you are not making sense at all."

Cj then began speaking, "There is a lot of crazing things that have been happening for a very long time and it's just getting crazier as time goes by. What I'm about to say will change the entire out come of what happens between you guys and the Rock Rangers. Years before I was born my mother knew Fire and Smoke.

She met them when she first made her appearance in the Great valley. Back then Fire and Smoke were still cubbies. She also met their mothers and fathers. As they grew up my mom became close friends with them and she talked a lot about them.

However about a two years after I was born he was involved in a fight and was killed by Stone after he not only set fire to the forest that burned most of the Great valley and drove the entire herd out of the valley, but he also tried to kill a close friend of Stone. When I found out that Fire was killed I immediately became suspicious about some strange things that took place before he was killed and it's been that way for years."

Cj walked up to Rorra and gently nuzzled him as he felt really bad for him and he said, "I feel bad about the fact you and your mother had to find Fire dead. I got a question for you. When you were young your dad always had to go somewhere during the night isn't that right?" Rorra looked up at the alimon and nodded still confused at where he was going.

Cj began speaking again, "I then got my answers several days earlier when someone that was in a group with a sharptooth named Dunkirk told us that Dunkirk and a leaf eater named Fred, but it was mostly Fred had poisoned Fire's mind for years and it wasn't just him many others too.

Fred did most of the damage as Dunkirk actually felt guilty for doing it in the first place and wanted to stop, but he knew that if he did he risked getting into a fight with Fred.

After that your mother trained you to become a tough fighter and after you finished your training she was killed by someone that was in league with Fred. The one that murdered your mother also made it look like the Rock Rangers were responsible for this and he is now dead as I went after him and ripped him apart for that.

Since that happened that made the war between you guys and the Rock Rangers even more violent then ever. That's also the reason Fire kept on leaving unexpectedly to go somewhere and didn't return until everyone else was fast asleep. Both Dunkirk and Fred were planning to do this so that some of the Rock Rangers would betray the pack and form an new one.

Once that happened the two would just sit back and let you guys and the Rock Rangers kill each other. They are the ones who kill you guys along with entire Rock Rangers and the Dracovols in five years into the future. They go on to kill all alimons and dracovols soon after, so that no one from either kind could stop him. He would then kill Dunkirk soon after and yes this guy is someone I wouldn't trust for a second.

So basically everyone all of you guys are being used for someone's plan. You guys are going to probably ask why this happened and I would like you all to know this was all done by an idiot that has wasted his life to do nothing, but kill and betraying others and make everyone's life miserable and painful.

This is also the reason why I haven't been in the best of moods lately. The fact that innocent creatures are going to kill one another and then eventually get wiped out of this world by someone. "

Cj could see everyone was slowly beginning to feel guilty about the evil things they had done and Cj began walking down the hill and the Decon soon followed him and Cj said aloud to the pack, "Me and the Decon will leave and let you all to grieve.

I really don't how the Rock Rangers are going to handle this. Haze I don't know how Ezma who you kidnapped and nearly killed years ago will deal with this either. All I can say for you is that she did always loved you no matter what anyone said and hopefully she can forgive you for what you did to her years earlier.

Right now I've got to stop Dunkirk and Fred at all costs as they are the most serious threat to everyone around here, but I want you guys to make a decision. You can continue fighting the Rock Rangers and making things worse for yourselves and your kind.

Or you can put away this foolish war between the Darkarians and stop the ones who caused you guys so much trouble. I know this sounds crazy, but I know deep down the Rock Rangers will gladly work something out with all of you guys. Make your choice. Thank you for your time everyone."

After finishing his sentence Cj along with the Decon left all of the Darkarians and dracovols along with Rorra not only were feeling bad about what they did they also felt angry too as they can't believe that they were going after the wrong person and had wasted years of their lives fighting against the Rock Rangers only to find out that someone else caused this mess.

Rorra who was at a lost for words then said to everyone very sadly as a tear rolled down his face, "Damn it! I don't know what we are going to do now. I mean this is just too much. What did I my dad do to deserve this?"

Axel especially devastated by what was said and she knew she didn't forget about the amount of dinosaurs she had killed and made many others lives miserable. She knew that some will not forgive her for what she did to them.

She walked over to Rorra and sat down right next to Rorra. She then put her right paw on his shoulder and began comforting him, which took everyone by surprise as Axel literally disliked Rorra and some in the past had worried that she would kill there leader in order to become leader of the pack, but no one told Rorra this yet and in this case she was showing her soft side to him something they have not seen for a long time.

The blue colored alimon guard that alerted the pack said to Mona, "Is Axel actually being nice to someone other than her sister? Mona who was sitting right next to the guard said, "Well knowing Axel for a long time she wasn't always evil she can be very kind if you get to know her and I know that from experience."

Some of the alimons and dracovols were now thinking about one thing, revenge on Dunkirk and Fred and some were ready to go and find them. One male alimon said to everyone, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not waiting around here for nothing.

We all need to get up and wipe the tears from our eyes and fight the ones that messed with the Darkarians. Who's with me?" Rorra heard what the alimon said and soon said to everyone, "In honor of my father and mother let's do it!" When he finished his sentence all the alimons and dracovols got ready and they ran off.

Cj eventually told the Rock Rangers what happened and they too felt bad, but that wouldn't last long as everyone received word from a spy that Dunkirk and his army of sharpteeth were going to attack the Great valley right now and they all had to put this aside and deal with Dunkirk and Fred. Cj transformed into his final form and he along with everyone else went to stop Dunkirk once and for all.

The battle between the sharpteeth army, the Rock Rangers, and Decon was a long and complicated battle and the Dunkirk's group was outnumbering both groups with ease.

Ezma was holding out pretty well until an enemy fast-biter knocked her down and just as the raptor was about to finish her off someone yelled out, "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The fast-biter, who had no time to react was suddenly knocked down by a green colored alimon and Ezma knew who it was it. It was none other then Haze. The rest of Darkarians joined in the battle and soon both Dunkirk and Fred's chances of winning were slowly being ripped apart by the viciousness from both of the alimon packs and the brute strength of the Decon.

Cj then cornered Dunkirk in a cave and a short battle followed between the two giants, then Cj managed to slash Dunkirk on the chest with his long sharp claws. Blood slowly began oozing out of Dunkirk's body.

Dunkirk was on the ground and he said as Cj got ready to got for the kill, "So Cj your finally going to do what you've been wanting to do for three years now?" Cj nodded at him and said to him, "I got one thing to say. How would you like to die? Slow or easy? Any last words before I decide for you?"

Dunkirk said to him, "I personally do not care at all. I can tell you right now that I'm going to be known for being the most feared individual ever." Cj said to him with a slight hint of anger, "Another thing why did you betray me? I was your best friend and me and you were close. Even your brother Duncan liked you. He even idolized you. What the hell happened?"

Dunkirk got up and said to him, "I won't answer that question. The only way I'll see the light is when you kill me." After finishing his sentence Dunkirk charged at Cj trying to slash him, but Cj dodged it and when Dunkirk turned around sharp claws came down and slashed his neck all the way down to his belly.

Dunkirk was stopped dead in his tracks by the intense pain and before he could do anything Cj fired a fireball from his mouth right into Dunkirk's stomach causing Dunkirk to fall back to the ground. Cj knew that Dunkirk wasn't going to live much longer do to the injury so he said to him, "I didn't want to do that, but you made me.

I only hope that you can someday for give me for this." The evil side of Dunkirk had died and now Dunkirk himself was quickly losing blood and was severely injured from the fireball attack to his stomach said, "I'm...sorry for... what I have done."

The guardian dragon's eyes closed as he dies from his injuries. The war was soon over and Cj said to the dead sharptooth, "Damn it Dunkirk. Why did you have to make me do that? Shit! Even though I'll be seeing you soon along with Fire and Smoke."

He then nuzzled the dead sharptooth and soon left the cave and went out into the light where there was dead bodies and large amounts of blood all over the place. Several sharpteeth were captured and some will be executed while some will have there lives spared.

Fred who was one of several that were captured was banished from coming around anywhere near the Great valley or any other valley at all by Cj and the leaders of both alimon packs for life for being involved in violent murders and attacks against many others.

Fred was also warned that if he ever did come back he would be killed on sight. Fred stated he would be back for revenge, but as he was leaving he was being watched and followed by several members of the Decon. He could not afford to violate his ban and risk being injured or killed, so he simply left never to be seen or heard from again.

Dunkirk's brother Duncan who looked exactly like him walked up to Cj and asked, "Well he's dead now." Cj said to Duncan, "Sorry I had to kill your brother Duncan. Despite the fact he was evil I still think that he will change his ways and become the guy me and you remembered."

Duncan said to Cj with a smile, "I never hated him at all even though me and his got into fights years ago. I still love him and always will. You and everyone else did what needed to be done for the Great valley's sake. They are still recovering from what happened earlier this year." The two then walked over to meet up with both of the alimon packs and the rest of the Decon.

The Darkarians and Rock Rangers now were no longer enemies, but on both sides there were some alimons who were suspicions of each side and Cj knew something was up so he said, "Even though you guys have now stop fighting with each other, if I hear that you guys are about to start another war, I'm going to come back here and make things a bloody mess again. I never go back on what I say either!"

Some of the alimons on both sides were afraid again and knew that if they didn't get along with one another Cj would come back and deal with them personally and one alimon from the Darkarians said, "Easy there we will think of a way to avoid killing each other again." Haze stood next to Ezma who was glad that he saved her.

Before all of that can happen though most of the Darkarians and dracovols needed help as they were significantly insane from the corruption and violence they had to go through for many years. Cj along with the Decon offered to stay another year with both of the alimon packs to help everyone get use to each other.

**One year later:**

Most of the alimons from the Darkarian pack along with the dracovols that formed an alliance with the Darkarians had all been slowly getting along with their rivals pretty well. There were however still some fights that did take place weeks after both packs were living together, but the fights are usually minor and they don't result in anyone getting seriously hurt.

Rorra along with his brother Zebulon were unable to show there faces to the Rock Rangers or their own pack since the previous year as the guilt has gotten to them. Any time someone tried to talk to them they would tell them they need to be alone or would order them to get out.

The two brothers were in a cave alone laying down on all fours thinking about what has happened in the last year and what's happened throughout their lives.

Cj still in his alimon form walked in and finally said to them with a worried look on his face, "What's wrong guys? You guys have been in here for a year and the only time you two come out is at night to eat." Zebulon looked up at Cj and said, "I'm feeling sad about what I have done in the past. Years ago I tried to kill Stone and his son Emerald after the Rock Rangers treated me so badly that I left and joined my brother.

I was suppose to get revenge that day, but I couldn't do it as it was just too much for me and so I left. I'm still feeling hurt from the days I was poorly treated." Cj sat down and said to him, "Zebulon. Rorra. I know you two are still feeling hurt deep inside about what has happened to you guys, but you two should try to get over this before it becomes a problem.

Why don't you two talk to Stone. I'll go with you guys. Talking about what your feeling always makes someone feel better and I think you should let him know how you two are feeling." The alimons heard what he said and the two along with Cj walked out of the cave to find Stone. The three alimons soon got looks from the other alimons and dracovols as they have not seen Zebulon or Rorra for a while.

Rorra's son, Gris was being cared for by some alimons in his pack while he was in the cave for a year and he has grown a bit and is the same age as Stone son Emerald. The young alimon was gray colored with brown running from his lower jaw all the way down his underside to underneath the tip of his tail and has light gray colored claws. Gris saw his dad bolted out of nowhere and hugged his dad as he was walking.

Rorra stopped and hugged his son back. "It's so nice to see you again my son. I'm sorry I didn't have enough time to be with you." The young alimon said, "It's okay dad. I'm glad to see you. Say where are you going?"

Rorra said to his son, "I'm going to have a talk with Stone." Gris understood and said, "Okay dad. I'll be playing with the other cubbies around here." With that Gris soon ran off to play with the other young alimons.

The three alimons continued walking for a couple of yards to another cave where Stone was in along with his son Emerald and his mate TreeStar. Stone saw the three walked in and said with a smile, "Hay there you three. Come in."

Cj stopped and the alimon brothers walked up to Stone. "These two brothers want to talk to you Stone." Zebulon was the first one to speak as he said to the gray colored alimon, "Stone. Some in your pack hurt me inside.

I'm still feeling hurt from that even though it's been a long time since I left the pack. That however gave me no right to attack you and your son Emerald along with your guests. For that I am sorry. I hope that deep inside your heart you will be able to forgive me for that."

Out side the cave several alimons and dracovols were all watching and hearing what was going on. A few minutes past and soon there was a small crowd out side the cave watching all the drama taking place.

"Zebulon I know you didn't mean it. I also would like to apologize for the way my pack treated you. Zebulon whenever I'm feeling really sad I would cry." Zebulon looked up at him and said, "Cry? But we aren't suppose to cry? Are we?" Stone said to him, "That is true, but crying actually lets out the sadness. I want to let you know that I'm happy to call you my friend along with your brother."

When Zebulon heard the comment tears began dripping from his eyes as he and Stone hugged each other and soon Zebulon began to cry lightly. He wasn't the only one as his brother Rorra was also reduced to tears as no one since he was cubbie has ever said something nice to him before and was also surprised by how someone like Stone could forgive him so easily for what he has done.

Cj then wrapped his front legs around Rorra who also hugged back as he too was crying. This wouldn't be the first time Cj has helped other dinosaurs through difficult times.

While he has killed many in the past he also spared many lives and has helped many others go through tough times in their lives. Cj already knew alimons and dracovols were watching and he said to them, "Everyone we all have made mistakes in our lives, but it doesn't mean that all of us can't change. We all can be good instead of evil."

The alimons and dracovols knew he was right and they soon walked out of the cave and began chattering and getting to know one another. Both Zebulon and Rorra soon had a smile on their faces something that hasn't been seen for a long time as they stopped hugging and the two felt much better. Soon they started talking to both Cj and Stone about themselves.

Meanwhile a black colored alimon with blue stripes named Donovan was walking alone and he soon sat down in a nice area that had a breeze that was blowing his long feathers around. He soon heard someone walking behind him. He sighed and said in a calm voice, "Axel I know it's you. Come here and let's have a talk."

Surely enough it was Axel she had been silent for a year. Many say it's due to the fact of the amount of dinosaurs she killed in the past and the guilt has gotten to her. Some had literally had to stop Axel from killing herself as she had become very suicidal ever since learning the truth that she was being used by someone.

Donovan had no choice, but to knock her out one time because she was trying to jump off of a cliff into a deep valley full of sharp rocks and had to carry her lifeless body back to the nurses so they can treat her injuries as she had cut herself many times that day.

Axel then sat down next to him and stared out into the distance. Many of the alimons and Dracovols were all watching from behind what was going to happen. They all had been ordered to follow Axel around where ever she goes.

Donovan then sighed again and said, "Axel before I start if you try to jump off this cliff I will knock you out again. Now what is wrong with you? For a year now you have been trying to kill yourself. Not to long ago I had to hurt you because of this. What's going on?" Donovan was showing his good side to the female alimon who use to be his best friend until she betrayed the pack. It was something that he almost never does.

The female alimon turned her head to Donovan and said, "All those years I've been killing during raids. I've never regretted any of it. Now after learning I was being used for someone else's own scheme I now regret all of it.

The bad things I've done to so many. I was even thinking about killing my own leader and being leader of the Darkarians. All the things I've done to so many Donovan I don't deserve to live I deserve to die for all of it.

Face it I'm the most hated alimon ever. I know our ancestor thinks I should die for my actions." She then lowered her head in shame, but Donovan placed his right paw on her and said, "Axel no one hates you for what you did. No one knew you or your pack members were being used for someone else's selfish acts. You'll always be a special alimon and you know it.

I have someone I would like you to talk too." A young dark blue colored dracovol with dark blue eyes soon appeared. Axel knew who it was. It was Vlad who had been summoned over here by Donovan. He walked up to Axel and said calmly to the female alimon, "Axel you murdered my mother and nearly killed my brother Rex several times along with me and my friends.

You also for years you kept reminding me of how you killed my mother along with my father Zarek. You made my life very bad. You were a very sick and cruel alimon that loved making others suffered.

That's what me and my dad along with our pack thought until after I heard you along with the Darkarians and the other dracovols that had join you guys were actually being used by a freak of a leaf-eater so that he could kill all of you guys and take over the Great valley for himself.

I too heard the plan about wiping out all alimons and dracovols in existence. I along with my dad realized that freak is what caused so much problems for everyone and we soon found out that he was banished to never come around here again. Then we thought for a while about whether to forgive you and the alimons for that raid that you guys were apart of along with the death of my mother."

Some of the alimons that were watching Axel and Donovan soon revealed themselves just as Axel started speaking, "Before she died she told me to tell you this. She had pity for me before I killed her. She then said that she will always love you and Rex along with your father with all her heart."

The comment had touched everyone that heard and Vlad said to female alimon, "Axel the decision me and my father agreed on is that we will forgive not only all the Darkarians for their actions that night, but we also forgive you as well."

Axel then looked at Vlad and nodded as Vlad then began hoovering and he waved to her. Just as quickly as he appeared Vlad flew away to go back home. Donovan had a small smile something he also rarely does and he said to her, "You see Axel? I knew nothing was going to happen.

Even though you've cause many others a lot of suffering you can still change your ways. What you just showed is that anyone has good inside them." A voice said, "That's right Axel."

The voice came from Rorra the leader of the Darkarians and he was with his brother Zebulon along with Stone and Cj. Ever since he along with Zebulon told Stone how they felt they became fast friends with Cj and Stone.

Rorra continued speaking, "Axel I made you commander for a reason. It's because your very smart and knew what to do even during though times. I also knew you could get the job done as you truly were special." Zebulon said to her, "My brother is right. We all did wrong things in the past, but it's never too late to change." He said as he looked at Stone who was standing right next to the brothers.

Donovan soon said, "My brother Fire was also right. You were very special. That's how you became friends with him." Axel said to Donovan, "Thank you Donovan." After finishing her sentence Axel quickly threw both of her front legs around Donovan hugging him.

Donovan was taken by surprised, but soon he hugged her back as Axel had tears in her eyes as they were dripping on the ground. "It's okay Axel." The male alimon said as the yellow colored alimon lightly cried. After a few minutes the two let go of each other and Axel had a smile on her face.

Soon Rorra and Zebulon came in and hugged both Donovan and Axel. Followed by Axel's sister Tana and soon Stone came in. Cj walked over and said to himself, "That has got to be one of the nicest things I've seen in a long time. Should I join this group hug? Oh screw it. I'll do it. After all they are my friends now."

He then walked over to the alimons that were in the group using his front legs he hugged the alimons. Stormwhite was sitting down along with his sister Violet. He said to her, "Never expected to see this. Even though this is a nice sight isn't it sis?"

Violet turned to her brother and said, "Yeah it is. I'm actually glad this is over. It gives all of us one less thing to worry about." Stormwhite soon nuzzled her sister who nuzzled him back. The two have always loved one another very much and always looked after one another.

Whenever his sister was in a bad mood or was upset with something Stormwhite would always cheer her up and the samething with Violet. Many say the two share a strong bond similar to Axel and Tana or Rorra and Zebulon. Hours later it was time for Cj and the Decon to leave. Cj was in his first form.

Stone said to the leader of the Decon, "So will we be seeing you again?" Cj said to him, "You can count on that. I'll also be doing the same with the Great valley. Right now I'm going to be taking care of some other issues that I have to deal with."

Zebulon who was standing next to Stone said, "We will all be looking forward to that." Cj nodded and soon he took to the air. He then faced the alimons and he along with everyone else waved at them. Then some of the Decon flew off into the horizon while the rest ran off and just as they all saw them a year earlier the Decon disappeared before their very own eyes.

**Flashback ends:**

Cj then sighed for a moment and said with a smile, "So that everyone is how this whole mess started was because after we killed Dunkirk, Fred became a very sick dinosaur and decided that the only thing he cared for was himself.

The last part I told you guys however were some of the good things that happened and I'm quiet happy with the results of those good things." Cj then looked at everyone then he looked into the night circle.

While some were shocked and surprised about how a leaf-eating dinosaur caused so much problems, many were touched by the last bit of the story and some had tears in their eyes as the story had a happy ending.

Axel herself was approached by Rex as he said to her with a smile, "I'm glad everything between you and my family are now done and we can be friends instead of fighting and hating each other."

Axel said to him, "I too am glad all of the fighting between us is over and peace will be with us after we deal with this mess." Rex nodded as he flew back to where his friends were just as Littlefoot spoke up, "So how are we going to stop him?"

Cj yawned and said to him, "I'm thinking of something, but right now Littlefoot it's getting late. I think all of us could use some sleep now and we can pick up from where we left off from this chat." Everyone agreed and they all went off in different directions to sleep. Cj walked under a tree and lied down on all fours and began sleeping. Pretty soon the whole entire valley was fast asleep s everyone looked forward to the next day.


	16. Finding Someone

The next day it was early in the morning and the bright circle had not fully risen yet and everyone was still talking about the disturbing story of Fred and how he came to be one of the most violent individuals ever.

Cj had returned back into his first form and there was another meeting held about what everyone was going to do and Cj first said to everyone, "You know everyone when I woke up I was thinking about something and for once it wasn't about killing someone. I have this strange feeling someone I know of may have let Fred in and I don't know if he did it on purpose or was forced to, but whatever happened I'm going to find out."

Some of the dinosaurs chattering again before Cj spoke up again, "Plan for now is for me and some to go and look for this guy and talk to him to see what he has to say. This is a good chance we may have to bring him with us since he maybe a target for Fred.

Fred lately has been getting help from the nearby valley called Death valley. A place so dangerous no one goes near it as the valley is all sharpteeth and nothing else with Fred being the exception. Anyone that goes in never comes out alive.

The guy I'm talking about by the way his name is Johnson, he's a swimmer that is suppose to keep Fred away and was also to alert me or anyone else if he ever appeared. We have not heard from him for a while." Everyone dispersed and some of the Decon left, while the rest would guard the valley just in case Fred or any enemies decided to showed up.

An hour later the group had already began making their way to see Johnson and they were all passing the area where the battle against Dunkirk took place and there bones from the dead bodies that still littered the place and some bodies still had some flesh left, but were slowly being eaten away by bugs and scavengers. While they were walking Ace asked, "Yo Cj how long have you known this guy?."

Cj said to him as he was thinking, "Met this guy right after Dunkirk was killed off and boy he was very intimidating to everyone including Fred and Fred knew not to mess with this guy after all Johnson here was raised by sharpteeth and leaf-eaters.

Johnson here has like a death curse with him, whenever he goes somewhere or fights someone that person or someone else dies some way. That along with other things are the reasons why I choose this guy to guard an opening that leads from a tunnel that goes into the entrances into both Saluda and the Great valleys if anyone decided to threaten the Great valley or any other valleys for that matter and he would report to me or anyone of us about it."

Jessica said to Cj, "Well we'll find out what happened when we get there. Now Cj honey time to seriously talk about four other guys named Zoey, Louie, Andrew, and Cornelius." Marol also spoke up, "Yeah what are we going to do with those four? Are we going to kill them?" Cj said to them with an evil grin on his face, "Now we won't have to worry about those four as they will be back with us again very soon."

Some were confused and Ace said, "How do you know that? What did you do spy on Fred or something?" Cj answered him, "Nope I was spying on that guy.

When Fred showed up, I read their minds literally and I found out that these four were already having troubles with Fred and not only him, but the guys Fred recruited and the relationship isn't going to last long. Knowing Zoey and his brothers it's only a matter of time before they lose it.

Fred can't even keep others together with out him arguing and abusing them. This isn't the first time this happened, this has happened time after time and for that Fred has been betrayed many times before due to him abusing anyone he's with and he even had several arguments with Dunkirk as well, some of which nearly exploded into a fight."

Jessica sighed and said to him, "I am so worried about them. I hope they are okay." Cj said back to her, "So am I Jessica so am I." Lance who heard everything had a smirk on his face as he couldn't wait to get his jaws around Fred after six long years he gets the chance to do so.

Lance was also associated with Fred for a very short time before Fred's abusive attitude started to really irritate him and Lance finally betrayed and attacked Fred along with Dunkirk and left.

Fred and Dunkirk were enraged and sent assassins to find and kill him, but that never happened as Lance killed all of the assassins that were sent to kill him. Ever since then he has been dying to get payback to Fred.

A couple of minutes later the Decon arrived near the tunnel entrance and Cj who didn't hesitate about what he was going went right into Johnson's cave and surprised the swimmer.

He then said to Johnson, "Johnson! What on earth happened? I didn't hear from you for a while and you had me and everyone else worried sick. Did you know that Fred had gotten into Saluda valley and has caused so much problems that even when we are finished with him everyone that lives in the Great valley will be scarred by this mess for a while?"

Johnson who felt ashamed of himself bowed his head and then said to Cj, "I'm sorry Cj I had just been kidnapped by raptors from Fred and they wanted to kill me, but somehow I got away."

Cj wasn't surprised by that, but he felt kind of bad for Johnson and he put his hand on his back and said, "You don't have to be sorry, but next time I'm going to send you backup, but I think right now you should come with us for your safety." Johnson looked up at him and nodded and the two walked out of the cave and Cj took the air, but didn't fly too high though.

Ace said to Johnson, "Well at least you are in one piece." Cj said to Ace, "This isn't the first time Fred assumed someone would be killed by his assassins.

The guy doesn't even think straight he just sends large groups of raptors and other sharpteeth to attack whoever it is and always assumes that target will be killed and he doesn't even watch the fight he just leaves, letting his assassins do all the dirty work. I won't be surprised if he does the same thing again today."

Meanwhile back in Saluda valley Cj was right a group of twenty fast-biters that were lead by an even larger fast-biter attacked the valley, but the battle wasn't long as Ana and Garret killed all of them with no help.

Garret is an Allosaurus that is colored gold and has a white underside, with blue stripes and orange stripes on his tail. Ana said to Garret, "That was one of the stupidest things Fred has ever done. Does he really think twenty raptors can go against us? He needs more than that to stop us. Well at least these dead raptors here will be lunch and possibly dinner for us."

Garret said to Ana, "Well what do I gotta say Fred is a jackass anyway and he's a punk hiding behind his posse every time. That's why he always plays around with everyone he meets and stabs them in the back."

Littlefoot said to Ana as he walked up to her, "So Fred has done this before and that might have been the reason why we had fast-biters a long time ago after the Great valley had no water and was burned by a fire." Ana said to the longneck, "I heard about that story and yes it was him too. He's done this so many times that we always expect him to do it again."

Ana said to Littlefoot, "Littlefoot to let you know most of us in the Decon had parents and they were all killed by the sharpteeth that were with both Fred and Dunkirk.

There is another thing that surprises me the most is the fact Sharptooth, who was feared by many, was killed by you and your friends and you guys were still very young. when that happened Fred and Dunkirk became embarrassed that someone like Sharptooth was defeated by five young kids. "

Littlefoot was surprised by what Ana said and said to her, "I'm sorry to hear about that. Sharptooth really got on my bad side as he not only killed my mother, but he also threatened the lives of my friends.

If we didn't stop him there he would have hurt or killed someone else, so that was my plan was to get rid of him once and for all. I blinded him accidentally, while me and Cera were running away from him. We drowned him after we shoved him along with a huge rock off a cliff, which knocked him into the deepest part of a lake."

Hyp's friends were surprised at what Littlefoot said and Hyp was going to say something that would stun the entire gang, "So you five killed him? I'm glad you did." Littlefoot nodded and said to him, "Yeah, why do you ask Hyp?"

Hyp looked into the sky, took a deep breath and said, "Why I ask is because Sharptooth is the one that killed my mother after the huge earthshake and I remembered him very well as he had one eye closed. My mother was killed with a single bite to the skull and I had to watch all of that when I was a hatchling."

Hearing this shocked everyone in the group even Hyp's long time friends Mutt and Nod who had never heard Hyp talk about his mom or mention what happened to her.

Hyp continued feeling sad, "That along with my safety was the reason why my dad was hard on me so much, including the time we had no water in the Great valley. He cared for me a lot and didn't want to lose me. The last thing my mother said to me before she died was for me to make friends and to have a good life."

Everyone around him were speechless and Cera who was at a lost for words said, "That is the saddest thing I have every heard in my life, I mean that is beyond sad. I cannot say or do anything right now. That just threw me off."

Littlefoot said to Hyp, "I don't blame you for not telling anyone about what happened to your mother, I did the same too for a long time until a few years ago. Your mother is looking down on you Hyp just like my mother is and she is happy at the life you have and the friends you made."

The comment from Littlefoot made Hyp feel a lot better and he said, "Thank you Littlefoot." Littlefoot smiled and said to Ana, "Do you know when Cj will be back?" Ana closed her eyes trying to detect her friend by feeling the air since Cj always prefers to fly while in his first and final form and she opened her eyes up quickly and said, "He's here."

Ana and Garret walked off to meet up with Cj and were followed by Littlefoot and his friends. When Cj landed on the ground he asked both Ana and Garret, "So anything big happened?"

The two sharpteeth nodded and Garret said to Cj, "Well Fred decided to send another large group of raptors to attack the valley and as usual the plan failed again. At least some of us will be able to eat." Cj chuckled a bit and said, "That right there is the reason why working with that guy never went well as he made very stupid choices."

Everyone went off to eat breakfast since it was still morning and the bright circle was slowly rising. The alimons, fast-biters, and some sharpteeth all went to hunt, but stayed together in groups of fives so they wouldn't be attacked by an enemies or anyone associated with Fred in anyway while the rest of the Decon ate tree-stars and leaves from the various trees and bushes in Saluda valley. It was still a strange sight to see sharpteeth eating tree-stars, but everyone that is not new to the valley has since gotten use to it.


	17. A Visitor To The Valley

(**Author's Note**: Sorry that I haven't posted anything for a while as I had been dealing with family issues and school that has slowed me down when it comes to working on these chapters. School has ended for me and I graduated.)

Meanwhile many miles away from Saluda valley in a cave that goes underground lived the evil Fred and his group of corrupted, psychotic, and cold- hearted sharpteeth and every day there were always serious fights and feuds that was taking place within the group.

Fred was in the cave eating the rest of a longneck and for some odd reason he hated longnecks and threehorns more then anything else in the world. He viewed both threehorns and longnecks as weaklings and wants to rid the entire world of threehorns and longnecks once he rules the world.

After he finished his meal he said to himself, "Just wait Cj. I'll get you for betraying me years ago." Zoey, Louie, Andrew, and Cornelius had walked into the cave were Fred was and they were not in the best of moods.

They were all being abused, have received scars from the various fights the four have been involved with, and were constantly bulled by the other sharpteeth for no reason. The four walked up to Fred and Louie said to him, "We got big problem here.

You need to do something about the others cause we are getting tired of being harassed everyday by those babies. We didn't come here to be treated very badly around here and to get attacked by the others. We will not put up with this."

Fred who didn't want to be disturbed walked up to him and said, "Or else what?" Louie got closer to him and said to him, "Oh yeah! Or we will have trouble here tough guy." Louie and his three twin brothers were slightly taller and if not bigger than Fred by a few feet and were also larger than all the other sharpteeth in the group. The four weren't afraid of anyone and have been known to take huge risks.

Fred was also having trouble as he had gotten into a fight with the four last night and they were still irritated at him. To make things worse for Fred he was starting to loose his control on Louie, Zoey, Andrew, and Cornelius and it was slipping away fast.

He had learned to control minds for a long period of time from Dunkirk and Dunkirk said to Fred that if he ever lost control over the person he was controlling then it would be very hard to do it on the same person again. Fred knew he was in a tight spot, but even though he calmly said to the four, "You guys need to suck it up. They are not being serious, they are joking around with you guys. They'll get use to you guys."

Louie's brother Zoey said to him, "Yeah right! Suck it up you say. How about we go over and suck the life out of one of your pals there and see if we are joking around." Fred then said to him, "Don't you four try anything stupid. If you do I will have you four killed on sight."

Oh we're scared. Come and try to stop us then, said Andrew and the four walked out of the cave. Fred who wanted to stop them grabbed onto Andrew, but his brother Cornelius slashed him just above his right eye, which knocked Fred back releasing his grip as Fred was feeling the sharp pain he received above his eye.

Fred had also completely lost his mind control effect on the four and couldn't do anything about it as blood dripped into his eye and he was trying to wash it off with the water that was in the cave. The four sharptooth brothers then began to realize where they were and they figured out they were under Fred's control the entire time. The four all grew angry and they decided to retaliate by killing some of Fred's friends.

The four walked over to where several of the sharpteeth bullies where and one of them named Krane said, "Hey boys check it out it's..." He didn't have time to finish what he was going to say as Zoey grabbed the bully and slammed him into a rock and said, "You have something to say to us?"

Krane who completely surprised by the move said to Zoey, "Yo calm down we were just joking around with you." Zoey who was enraged said to him, "You maybe joking, but we are not. Your boss messed with us now we will teach him and you guys a lesson."

With that Zoey wrapped his claws around the sharptooth and began choking him and some of the other sharpteeth tried to help their friend, but Louie, Andrew, and Cornelius began attacking and killing them one by one.

Fred came out with blood still running down the scar he was given above his right eye and yelled out, "Kill those four for their betrayal!" Suddenly a fireball was fired and Fred ducked out of the way just in time and the attack came from Andrew. Fred was not only shocked, but at a lost for words as he came so close to being burned and killed. He also felt the heat graze him a little.

Zoey then took his other hand and with a quick motion twisted Krane's head backwards killing him. Zoey then released his grip on the dead sharptooth and went after a fast-biter. He grabbed then fast-biter by the head and swallowed half his body and split the fast-biter in half with his jaws. After swallowing the first half of the fast-biter he then ate the other half and said to his brothers, "Come on boys let's get out of here."

The four brothers then left the area leaving the other sharptooth completely confused and stunned at what had happened as smell of blood was in the air. Fred said, "Damn it I'm going to get those four for this. If I knew these guys were going to be trouble, then I would have killed them years ago." He then walked down to where the rest of his sharptooth friends were to make sure they were okay.

Fred who was still enraged said in sharptooth language, "_How come you guys didn't do anything to stop them? What the hell you guys think this is a freaking game or something?_"

Some of the sharptooth remained silent as they were shocked at the violent death of their friends and one of them said to their leader in sharptooth language, "_Boss this time it's personal we will find those four and kill them._ _This I promise you sir._"

Fred had some doubts that will happen, but he was in no condition to focus on that as blood was still dripping down from the scar above his right eye that he got from Cornelius and he went back into his cave to finish cleaning up the wound.

Meanwhile back at Saluda valley Cj was taking a walk by himself outside the valley and was also in his alimon form. He needed sometime away from all the stress of being the leader of such a large group and from what has happened in the last few days. Even though it had happened days ago Cj still could not believe he had attacked some of the great valley dinosaurs and had some of them killed.

He also could not believe Fred had turned some of his friends against him and all of those thing were running through his mind. As he was walking he noticed something move near the base of the hill. He said to himself, "Who or what was that?

Whatever it is I'd better check it out since it could be trouble." He then made his way down the hill and at first he didn't see anything until a voice said, "So who are you?" Cj knew someone was here and said, "Someone that likes to fight. What about you?"

Then a figure appeared in front of him and he could see it was a female alimon, but Cj felt something was different about this alimon as she was roughly the same size as he was and Cj had never seen or heard of this alimon before. The alimon was gold colored just like Marol, but had a green underside, a white colored mane, a large silver colored patch on her belly, and green colored claws.

She walked up to Cj and said, "Personally I didn't come here to talk I came here for two reasons one is to fight, but if you able to defeat me then I'll tell you the second reason. My name is Alice." Cj said to her, "My name is Cj, bring it on."

The two alimons lunged at one another, Alice made her first move by slashing Cj on his right front shoulder, which barley made Cj flinch as he had gotten use to be slashed many times before and does pay much attention to it and Cj returned the attack by slashing the female alimon on her back. She felt pain, but didn't react to it neither and she turned around and tackled Cj to the ground.

Cj quickly recovered, got back up, and the two lunged at each other again. The quickly two stood up on their hind legs and the two began slashing at one another with their front paws, Cj got slashed several times in the chest and right side of his face, while Alice got slashed many times mostly around her chest.

Cj then tail whipped Alice to the ground and while she was on the ground dazed Cj bite down on her neck and began suffocating her, but Alice quickly bite down on his shoulder, which caused Cj to release his grip on her neck.

Alice got up and rammed right into Cj, which sent the male alimon flying into a boulder with a loud crash. Cj got up and was slightly disoriented from hitting the boulder head first and Alice charged right at Cj, but Cj quickly dodged the attack and got behind her and said to her, "That hurt." Cj then knocked her violently down to the ground with his left front paw and Alice landed on her back.

Cj tries to hold her down, but she moved out of the way before that can happen and Cj said with a grin, "You are one tough girl." Alice said to him, "And your a very tough guy." The two lunged at each other again and Alice slashed Cj right on his shoulder again and just like before Cj didn't flinch so in retaliation Cj quickly bit down the top of her neck.

Alice groaned from the bite to her neck, but she shook it off and was able to slash Cj right on his neck. Cj then released his grip on Alice's neck and Alice with both of her paws, she planted them right on Cj's belly and with all her strength she flipped him on his back and pinned him to the ground and held him there to the ground and then bite down on Cj's neck and decided to do what he did to him and started choking him.

Cj tried to struggle out and was also gasping for air as he was doing everything to prevent the female alimon from killing him. Even slashing at her with his claws had no effect as Alice who sat down on all fours still had both her front paws on his belly and was holding him down and was applying more pressure to her bite.

Cj who was running out of air thought of an idea and quickly wrapped his tail around Alice's neck tightly and began choking her. Something would have to give as either the one of the two released their grips first or they both would pass out and possibly die.

Alice wasn't able to take it and began getting desperate for air and was slowly starting to get really dizzy, so she had no choice, but to release her grip on Cj's neck and remove her paws on Cj's belly as she stood up on her hind legs trying to catch her breath. It ran through her mind that she was very close from being killed as she began wobbling as she was still dizzy.

When Alice released her jaws around Cj's neck Cj had released his tail around Alice's neck at the same time. He then quickly got up and lunged at Alice before she could do anything else and delivered two gashes into her underbelly.

The battle was all, but over for Alice as the severe pain shot up through her body as she took her left paw and placed it on her belly feeling the wound and Cj then tackled her to ground and pinned her down with his front paws.

This time she wouldn't get up as she was hurt from the wound on her belly and since Alice was in her alimon form she received all the strengths and weaknesses of an alimon and the samething went for Cj too. Cj grinned slightly as he had successfully defeated the female alimon.

Cj then began to help Alice with her wounds. He starts licking the wounds on her body and while he is doing so he says to her, "I may have won, but like I said earlier you are one tough girl."

After cleaning up most of the wounds Cj then helps Alice back up and Alice looked at Cj for a few seconds then she licked him on the right side of his face. She then sat down and said to him with a smile, "Thank you for that. These wounds don't hurt as much. Now the reason why I'm here. Cj I'm the same species you are. Yeah it's true I too am dark dragon just like you are."

Cj was surprised by the comment and said, "I thought only my brother Rj and I were the only survivors of out kind." Alice said to him, "Me, you, and your brother are three out of a small number that survived after Dunkirk and Fred had killed most of them off. I came here to stop Fred once and for all.

I got another thing to tell you. If you and eight other dragons of any type become one then you become a hydra a creature that is some powerful nothing in the world can stop it. It's basically a dragon with nine heads.

There also known as death dragons, but you can figure out where they get the name death dragons from." Cj was taken back by the comment and said, "Yeah I already know. Well I don't know how that will work out there is only me and you along with Rj, but I think there might be a way. I'll think about that later though.

Fred is the one that killed my mother back when I was younger and I don't know about my father as I never saw him before. Dunkirk was different. He actually showed mercy to some of the ones that were kidnapped and he released them before Fred could get to them each and every time.

As you know Dunkirk is dead after I killed him despite the fact I gave him many warnings that if he tried to do anything that I would kill him. I came after him after I had enough information from spies to get him and Fred for corruption, manipulation, and murdering many dinosaurs.

The leader of an alimon pack called the Darkarians who you know of his father was killed by another alimon pack after he was accused of setting part of the Great valley on fire, which everyone had to leave the valley.

Not only that for attempting to kill a friend of the leader. That resulted with a huge war between the two alimon packs, which ended peacefully with only a few being killed from both packs thanks to yours truly. Then I hung out with them to get to know everyone from both packs."

Alice curiously asked him a question, "Dunkirk actually had a heart? Damn so there was good left inside of him after all. I haven't heard much about your dad, but your mom was very powerful and if not deadly. She's responsible for killing some of the most dangerous individuals that ever existed."

Cj immediately nodded and said, "Before Dunkirk died he told me he would return and I have a feeling good things will happen with him once that happens. I also remember my mom telling me stories about her battles when I was very young.

She would say to me Cj honey does guys that tried to take over the Great valley will no longer be bothering anyone in the valley anymore. I would ask my mom, "How did you do it?"

She would say to me Cj sweety I gave them all a beating that they will never forget and now they are all gone and will never be coming back again. That was the end of that story there. A lot of crazy things have happened ever since I cut my connections with Dunkirk and Fred.

That's all I have to say on that. Well since you are here do you want to go back to Saluda valley with me? I think everyone there will get use to being around you pretty quickly. They did pretty well with me." Alice said to him with a smile, "Sure that would be nice."

The two transformed into their final forms and Alice's body color went from gold to dark green color, she also had dark green colored wings and boots, and green colored gloves. She also has white running from the back of her neck all the way down her back to the tip of her tail.

Just like Cj she also has two gold colored horns sticking out the back of her head, has small black colored spines that runs down in a line from the back of her neck to the end of her tail. Both Cj and Alice still had some of the scars from their fight, but they'll tell everyone in the valley what happened.

Cj and Alice both flew back to the Saluda valley. Meanwhile at Saluda valley Ali and Littlefoot were walking together alone. Littlefoot had a serious look on his face. Ali noticed this and said to him, "Littlefoot what's wrong? Are you thinking about the story that Cj had told everyone?"

Littlefoot looked at Ali with the same look, sighed, and said to the female longneck, "Yes Ali the story did give me some bad sleep stories last night and I've also been thinking about what happened to my mother. I mean everything that's happened in the past days has gotten so bad for everyone and it really hurts me."

Ali said to the longneck, "I know everything has been rough for you, but I promise you when this is all over we will forget about it. We will be able to live our lives knowing the fact that we will be safe. The person that was responsible for sending the sharptooth that had hurt others and killed your mother will be defeated once and for all."

Littlefoot who heard what Ali said soon had his serious look gone and he nuzzled her. Littlefoot then said to Ali with a smile, "Thank you Ali. That made me feel better. Even though things are bad I'm happy that Cj and the Decon has been helping us all get through this tough time.

That's how me and everyone else became friends with the Decon in the first place. So I know deep down in my heart all of us will go through this evil together and come out alive. Since me and you will be together along with my friends who can stop us?"

Ali said to him, "Nothing can stop us when we are together Littlefoot. Right now let's got do something together. Do you want to eat?" Littlefoot's stomach was rumbling and he had not eaten for days. The male longneck said to Ali, "Yeah I am feeling a little hungry. Let's go." The two longnecks then walked off to find tree-stars.

Meanwhile Rex, Yu, Chomper, and Spike were all splashing around in the water and Chomper said feeling a little depressed, "It really sucks that many have died from Fred. I still can't get over what has happened."

Rex feeling sorry for his friend said to him, "Don't worry Chomper when this is over we will all be able to forget about all of this." Yu rolled his eyes and said, "I hope so." Both Rex and Spike glared at Yu and Yu said, "What? You know this has been going on for a while. You can't blame me for saying that."

Rex grinned and said jokingly, "If you weren't my friend Yu I'd kill you just for saying that." Spike nodded and without no warning Chomper tackled Yu into the water and when Yu got up he saw Chomper and Rex staring at him both of them had a grin on their faces and Yu said, "What was that for? I said I'm sorry for what I said. You don't have to push me into the water like that. That's not cool Chomper."

Chomper said to the fast-biter, "I just did that for no reason at all. Now let's stop talking about this and have some fun." Chomper then splashed Yu with more water and Yu said to him with a grin, "Now your asking for it."

Yu splashed both Rex and Chomper and soon all three of the sharpteeth began playing with each other in watering hole while Spike was busy eating a bush full of tree-stars and he said, "I do say those three are quite interesting. I'll leave them alone and let them have fun." Spike then left while the three sharpteeth played in the water.

A few minutes later both Cj and Alice had arrived in Saluda valley. Alice then went through the process of introducing herself to everyone in the valley and as always when it comes to sharpteeth there were mixed reactions. Some of the Great valley dinosaurs, as well as all of the Decon, and both the Darkarians and Rock Rangers were relieved as they could use more extra help that would be useful to fight off Fred.

Some however didn't like the idea of having to work with more sharpteeth, especially Topsy who was now able to fight again after he had sustained some injuries from the battle that took place between Cj and Vallen. Topsy was put out of action for a while and was being taken care of by Tria, Cera, and Tricia. Eventually everyone decided not to make a fuss about it and everyone soon went about their business.


	18. Reunion of Friends

Later that night everyone was asleep except for Cj and the guards, which were alimons that were guarding the valley from any possible attacks that night. Cj was looking around when he saw four giant figures that had just entered the valley and he said to himself with a smile, "They're here." He then began flying, heading across the valley to see the four that had just arrived into the valley.

The four figures that had walked into the valley were none other then the baryonyx brothers who had successfully made it to Saluda valley and were tired, but were still ready for anything. The four were then confronted by Cj seconds later who landed right in front of them, which took them by surprise.

There was a long silence between them until finally Cj said to them, "Are you four okay?" The four nodded and Zoey finally said to him, "Cj...we didn't know that Fred had been controlling our minds the entire time."

Cj still had a smile on his face and said, "It's okay you four it's not your fault and plus he did the samething to some of us and we were able to break free with the help of Littlefoot and his friends. Even though that's really not my concern. My concern was you guys, cause I was afraid I may not see you guys or I'd have to end up fighting the four of you. I was really upset about the way things were going."

Zoey then asked, "So your not mad at us?" Cj said to the four brothers, "No I can't be angry at you guys for that. You four will always be my best friends." After finishing what he had to say Cj then walked closer to the four brothers and hugged the four brothers and after a few minutes they stopped. Just as they were about to go to sleep Jessica showed up.

The white colored swimmer immediately hugged Zoey and said, "I was so worried about you, the four of you guys. Glad you four are okay." Then six more sharpteeth came out of the shadows and walked right up to the four brothers. Five of the sharpteeth were not only females, but were also the sisters of Louie, Zoey, Andrew, and Cornelius and the sixth sharptooth was the fifth brother named Earl.

The six sharpteeth greeted the rest of their family with hugs and everyone was happy, but they knew not to let there guard down as Fred was the biggest threat they had to worry about. They were still outnumbered as Cj was planning to take everyone in Death valley down first to avoid Fred having anymore help or any interferences. Doing so will allow everyone to take down Fred and what's left of his evil clan without much to worry about.

Even being outnumbered it would be enough. The next morning the bright circle was shining in the sky and some sky puffs were in the sky and it was quiet with everyone eating breakfast.

All of the sudden Jak came back to the valley with a look of fear on his face and when he found Cj he said to him, "Cj we have a big problem here." Cj who had just finished eating breakfast, which was fish from the river quickly noticed Jak and said to him, "The hell is wrong with you Jak?

You look like you've seen a ghost or something?" Jak said to him,"No I saw something even worse then that. Do you want to know who I found coming towards the valley? I hid behind a large rock and I saw Venom and the Acolytes."

When Cj heard the name Venom his expression turned to fear and he said aloud, "You have got to be kidding me! Venom? The Acolytes?" Jak shook his head and said, "It's not just him his brother Buster is with him and so is there sister Vice and you know what happens when those three are together. All hell breaks loose. What are we going to do now Cj? If you don't think of something quick were all screwed."

Cj had frowned and was now thinking of what to do. Soon an idea had come to him, but the idea was very risky and turned to Jak and said, "Just great. More screwed up things to worry about.

Jak I thought of something, but it involves me trying to convince Venom and the Acolytes to join us to stop Fred once and for all. I know it sound suicidal, but this maybe successful in taking down that trader Fred for good. I'm just hoping he doesn't try kill of the entire valley."

Jak shrugged and said to his leader, "Boss your the boss you give all the orders not me I just follow them. If you have an idea go for what you think is right. I always trust instinct every time that's how I survived going through hell for years before I met you. If you are going forward with that plan first you should alert everyone in the valley about how bad the situation has gotten.

They do have a right to know what's going on after all." Cj said to Jak with a grin, "Well obviously. It's not like were going to be able to hide this from anyone. By the way don't worry about that well ahead of you." After finishing his sentence Cj then opened his mouth and let out a very loud roar that echoed across the valley and everyone knew that was Cj and all of them raced off in the direction where Cj is.

When everyone reached the area where Cj was the first to ask was Rhett, "What's going on? What's the trouble?" Cj spoke to everyone, "According to Jak here we have an even more serious problem.

Just when I thought Fred wasn't enough of our problems this guy shows up." Topsy was getting impatient and said to Cj, "What are your talking about? Why have you called us here in the first place sharpteeth? And who is worse then that insane leaf-eater?"

Cj took a deep breath and said, "The guy that's even worse then Fred is Venom the leader of the Acolytes. He poses more of a threat then Fred does. He's very random and whenever the guy wants to do something he'll do it. He's already whipped out many in various valleys around here and he's been saving the Great valley for last."

There were gasps from everyone as they could not believe what they had just heard and Cj continued talking, "For those who don't know Venom along with his brother Buster, and his sister Vice are all fast-biters, but are giants compared to the fast-biters you guys have seen. Look at Todd the three of them are his size. That should give everyone here an idea of how dangerous the situation has gotten."

Everyone looked at Todd who was shaking his head as he still is in disbelief and Todd finally said to everyone, "I don't like where this is going either guys. I know Venom very well. He's brother after all. Along with Buster and my sister Vice."

Cj who wasn't surprised by what Todd said continued speaking, "I wouldn't call that right there irony in any way, but for everyone who doesn't know Venom he is the leader of a group called the Acolytes, which have not only sharpteeth, but leaf-eaters too such as swimmers, big claws, and yellowbellies.

Kind of like the Decon if you ask me. I don't know if Venom remembers me, but I hope he does or good as dead. This guy is so messed up that when he kills someone the look on his face is the same it never changes. It's just a blank stare with no feeling at all. He hasn't said a word in ten years this also goes for everyone in the group."

When Cera heard yellowbellies she laughed and said, "You gotta be kidding, yellowbellies? That's not very smart of him. Who picks yellowbellies anyway? They can't even fight."

Cj wasn't surprised by Cera's reaction. He remembered six years ago about the story Littlefoot told him when Cera got hugged by a female yellowbelly named Doofah and Cj actually chuckled somewhat and responded, "You'll be surprised what they can do. It's also smart when you choose the ones that are not from Berry valley, which strangely isn't too far from here.

The ones Venom choose to be part of the group were from Death valley and this was before it was taken over by sharpteeth. As a matter of fact almost all of the Acolytes were from Death valley and the left the valley before it was taken over as they knew it was coming. That right there is ironic.

Yellowbellies along with many leaf-eaters from Death valley were trained to kill enemies on sight and they were trained by alimons, dracovols, and fast-biters that lived in the valley with them at that time. They were so well trained that if all of them were still around today Fred would have been dead years ago.

The yellowbellies that are in the Acolytes are not only very smart compared to the ones in Berry valley, but also love to torture and kill their victims rather than signing or dancing. The entire group is often quiet as they don't speak or make any sound. Me and the Decon here met Venom, Buster, and Vice days after we had formed into a group and the three were very strange and kind of creepy if you ask me."

Littlefoot asked Cj, "What do you mean by if he remembers you?" Cj quickly answered him, "When I met him me and him were close friends and we often talked about many things and played a lot, but that was a long time ago. Basically no one could separate us from one another.

After me and Venom went our separate ways something happened to him along with his brother and sister that caused them to be violent killers and it left a lasting impression on me to this day." "What was it then!" Cera was started to lose her patience again.

Cj promptly spoke up, "I'm sorry if everyone here has bad memories of this, but everyone here remembers Dunkirk and Sharptooth right? Well here is the bad news Dunkirk has a son and his name is none other then Venom himself.

Fred's son is Buster, while Sharptooth's daughter is Vice. So basically Todd's father is also Dunkirk. It also means another thing Vice is the only surviving relative of Sharptooth." The second Cj stopped talking some were shocked to hear this as everyone began chattering. It was Littlefoot, Bron, Shorty, Grandpa longneck and Grandma longneck that were seriously affected by this.

Littlefoot began having flashbacks and was seeing Sharptooth as he attacked his mother ripping out a chunk of flesh from her back and Littlefoot remained silent as fear had overwhelmed him. A tear had actually rolled down his face thinking about his mother.

Cj then roared out loudly to silence the entire valley and soon said, "After Sharptooth was killed by Littlefoot and his friends, Vice eventually became the sisters of Todd, Venom and Buster, but the four disliked Fred who was taking care of them as Dunkirk had to take care of an important matter.

Dunkirk knew they hated Fred so he began training the four of them to kill Fred someday when the time came. They left Dunkirk and Venom said to his dad that Fred was going to be his downfall one day. A few days after they left Dunkirk himself was killed."

A female swimmer said, "So what do we do now?" Topsy said out loud, "I say we attack them now before they get here." Some dinosaurs agreed, but Cj shook his head and said, "No you do not want to do that.

Doing that would be the biggest mistake you've done in your life. Put it this way no one has ever gone after the Acolytes everyone instead avoids them. Attacking them is like asking them to kill you and they will too. Isn't smart to go after a group that likes to kill." "So what do you expect us to do then." Said a random dinosaur.

Cj said to everyone, "There's not much we can do except one thing. I have a plan, but the chances of this not working and some getting killed is very high. It involves me convincing him to help us stop Fred as we could use all the help we can get.

Even if we are successful we all have to be watching them cause they could go on killing spree at a moments notice and we want to prevent that from happening. Of course if we don't they kill us all either way."

There were many negative responses to the idea as some thought it was suicide and others thought there was another way, but just as Cj was about to say something Cj all of the sudden felt a dark presence near and he wasn't the only one.

The entire Decon felt the presence to and some of the alimons and raptors in the group began growling. Littlefoot knew something was wrong and he walked slowly towards Cj who was looking to left side and asked, "What's wrong?"

The large sharptooth flyer said to the longneck, "To those who think this is not true guess what. He's here." There were gasps from some of the Great valley dinosaurs and not even a few seconds after Cj's comment Venom appeared with something in his mouth.

What he had in his mouth was what was left of a longneck and he quickly swallowed the rest of the longneck with a loud crunching sound that echoed throughout the valley. Behind Venom was his brother Buster and his sister Vice along with the Acolytes.

Venom is a black colored fast-biter with green stripes on his back and ankles, silver colored underside, red feathers, gloves that covered both of his entire hands except his claws, which almost the entire Acolytes had, and black colored boots. Buster was all silver and white colored with green colored feathers, and white boots. Their sister Vice is all green colored, has black colored feathers, and green boots.

The Acolytes were a mix of many dinosaurs some of which have never been seen before. All of them had one thing in common, they all wore what looked like a black colored mask over their faces that covered all but their eyes, nostrils, and lower jaws.

All of the Acolytes then stopped a few feet away from the Decon, great valley dinosaurs, and both of the alimon packs. They then began staring at all of them. There was a long eerie silence among everyone.

Venom was looking dead straight at both Cj and Littlefoot with his light blue eyes and he tilted his head somewhat studying the two. The leaders of the Decon, Darkarians, and Rock Rangers knew if they tried to order an attack on any of the Acolytes, Venom would retaliate with deadly consequences so they all had no choice, but to stand down.

They all however had not taken their eyes off the very dangerous group. The Great valley dinosaurs on the other hand were being pressured to attack, but Cj shook his head and said quietly, "Don't even think about it or you guys will get us all killed."

All the leaf-eaters listened to what he said and backed off. A blue colored female yellowbelly saw what was about to happen and before anyone knew it raced off charging at one of the Great valley dinosaurs.

The yellowbelly grabbed Kosh who was also known as Mr. Clubtail and dragged him over to Venom at great speed. It was so fast that it took everyone a few minutes to realize what just happened and the yellowbelly let Kosh go.

The male clubtail was staring at the huge fast-biter and the giant didn't do anything. Venom then looked down at the clubtail and gave Kosh a hint to go back. Kosh quickly made his way back to everyone else and the staring resumed.

Cj was glad Kosh didn't get killed and he finally started talking with a calm tone, "Venom, Buster, Vice." The three fast-biters all tilted their heads as they were listening to Cj who began speaking to them, "Your three I'm sorry for what happened to you guys, but it wasn't my fault it was Fred and Sharptooth that were responsible for what happened to you three.

Fred and Sharptooth killed your real parents in a jealous rage while you three were still an egg. Ever since they had been responsible for many killings no one wanted to go near them, so they took things into their own hands.

They wanted raise you three so that one day you three would kill off all leaf-eaters in the Great valley and rule the world when it became there time to go. Dunkirk himself knew this wasn't a great idea as bad things would happen one day, but he didn't want to have an argument between Sharptooth or Fred as those two had a serious temper.

Dunkirk adopted you Venom along with Todd whose been with us for a while. Dunkirk was dead right about bad things happening. Some attempted to assassinate him along with both Fred and Sharptooth, but they all failed and some betrayed the three.

Dunkirk knew this was going on, but he didn't do anything about it he just kept it a secret from Sharptooth and Fred. After Sharptooth was killed Dunkirk trained you three along with Todd so that you guys would be able to take Fred down once and for all."

The three fast-biters heard what was said and flinched slightly, but they still had the same dead look on their faces. Cj said to them, "I can tell your probably wondering how the hell I know all of this. Six years ago someone had betrayed Dunkirk and Fred and had told me everything about their plans and what they were going to do after they took over the Great valley.

He mentioned you three and when I did find out what was really happening I wasn't surprised that Fred was the one that was using you three for his plans.

So I decided to take Dunkirk and Fred down after dealing with both the Darkarians and Rock Rangers. Littlefoot here and his friends took care of Sharptooth by drowning him in a pond. A battle took place against Dunkirk and Fred. Dunkirk was eventually killed, but Fred was banished into Death valley for the rest of his life. That turned out to be a big mistake and we are all now suffering because of it.

He returned and began caused all sorts of problems for everyone. So we are all asking you to help us stop him. We've already had so many losses already and everyone is going to be remembering this for a pretty long time."

Hearing the story had made the three fast-biters remember Fred and Sharptooth and how both of them were abusive. They also remembered Dunkirk who was much more kinder then the Sharptooth or Fred.

Venom broke his silence for the first time in ten years and said out of nowhere, "Cj my friend? Is that you? Cj answered Venom with a slight smile, "Yes Venom it's me." Venom was taken by surprise and all of the Acolytes heard it was Cj and they all pretty soon had a smile on their faces.

Venom then got a little closer to Cj and said to him with a smile," It's good to see you again. I really missed being around you and now I've found you. Okay Cj, we will help you and your friends out." Cj gave Venom a thumbs up. Everyone sighed as they were relieved that everything went well. They knew that wouldn't last as they would have to face Fred. Venom asked Cj, "So what's your plan?"

Cj turned to him and said, "Rather than going after Fred himself we go and take everyone in Death valley down, so that Fred won't be able to get help from there. This might also become a rescue mission as there several prisoners there."

Venom, Buster, and Vice all grinned at the idea as they would finally be able to take down sharpteeth in Death valley as they had not thought about it that much until now. Cj sighed, turned to everyone else and said, "I have a feeling these prisoners are guys you all know.

I don't know yet, but we will find out early tomorrow and I want you guys to keep that in mind. Anything could have happened."

Some of the adults sighed, but were ready for what was going to take place tomorrow. Venom, Buster, and Vice wanted some quiet time with their friend Cj, so they told everyone they needed some time alone.

As everyone else went about there business Littlefoot and his friends were curious and wanted to meet Venom themselves along with the Darkarians and Rock Rangers. Some of the Decon stayed as they were also close friends with the three fast-biters.

Both Littlefoot and Petrie bravely stepped up while the rest of their friends stood behind them in fear. Littlefoot said to the gigantic fast-biters nervously, "Umm...Ha...Ha...Hay there y...you three. It..It's...nic..nice to meet you." Petrie then said with a smile, "It's good to finally meet you guys. Please enjoy your stay here with us." Cj heard what Petrie said and said quietly to himself, "Damn! I never expected that from him."

Littlefoot was also somewhat shocked to see such bravery from Petrie, but he then realized he should have known that was going to happen since after the battle that took place six years ago had harden him and he became even braver then he was six years ago. Venom said to them with a grin, "Hi there Littlefoot and Petrie.

I've heard a lot about you and your friends." Littlefoot smiled as he realized that Venom isn't a bad fast-biter, but a very kind one. His friends were still scared as they stood behind the Littlefoot until the longneck said to them, "Come meet him everyone.

He's not going to eat you guys." Littlefoot's friends all made there way over to where Littlefoot and Petrie were and they all began introducing themselves to the three fast-biters then the Rock Rangers and Darkarians soon followed.

While this was going on a green colored fast-biter was watching in horror. His name was Kore and he said to himself, "Oh my. I better tell Fred this or we are screwed. This is not good." Kore then raced off back to Fred's hideout.


	19. Death Valley

Venom detected the spy and said, "Cj you know we were being watched." Cj said to him, "Yep I know. It was Kore. I'm not going to do anything about. I'm going to let both Lance and Ace deal with him. Pretty soon Fred will no longer have a defense after tomorrow and he will be cowering in fear at what we will do to him."

Todd who was once of the few to stay back said, "Venom it's good to see you again. Right know though we really can't let our guard down yet." Everyone nodded as both of the alimon packs left to get ready for tomorrow.

Littlefoot who was curious asked Cj, "Cj whose the leader of Death valley anyway?" Cj turned to the young longneck and said, "Kore the guy that was spying on us his brother Korey is the leader. Kore is second in command from what I've heard. Anything else you need to know big guy?"

Littlefoot said to him, "Yeah who do you think are the prisoners?" Cj shrugged, but he said, "I did send spies to that valley maybe they can get an idea who's there." Littlefoot then said, "When they return you think they could pass the information to all of us?" Cj quickly said, "You got it Littlefoot. I see to it you and your friends here about it."

Littlefoot said to the guardian dragon, "Thank you." Cj quickly said to Littlefoot, "Before you guys go let me tell you guys a little secret. Many years ago Death valley wasn't called Death valley it was known as the Valley of Life. Back then sharpteeth and leaf-eaters all lived together and everything went well.

Something happened that ended that. A leaf-eater and a sharptooth were the reasons that leaf-eaters and sharpteeth no longer live together. The invasion of Death valley took place seventeen years ago and only some survived. It's a pretty sad story too.

Things were going so well and then someone comes along and ruins it. Well it's not to late to try it again. You did pretty well when you took care of both Chomper and then Rex when they hatched. Those two are now your close friends. Then six years ago you met me and the two of us saved everyone in the valley. Littlefoot remembered how he first met Cj and asked him, "Who were the ones that did it anyway?

Cj didn't like to talk about what happened to the Valley of Life, but he dealt with it and said, "Not only was Fred involved, but Korey too. They were behind the idea to take over the valley in the first place. After that valley they had plans to eventually take over the Great valley. Lucky I had a word with him and I told him he is not to take over the Great valley or Saluda valley.

I also said to him that if he decided to not listen to my warning I would have his head for it. Before I left I told him and everyone in Death valley your either with us or your against us and if you are against us your are a target.

Now he has officially become a target and we are all going to take him down." Littlefoot nodded. He and his friends all left and were getting ready for the war against Death valley. Buster said, "Cj the longneck there and his friends are very interesting individuals."

Cj nodded and said, "They are all very smart kids I can tell ya that for a fact. That battle that took place six years ago had seriously made them much more bolder then ever before." The four fast-biters nodded and they began having a good conversation with some of the Decon.

Meanwhile a valley covered in grime, a large dark floating dust cloud that was hovering over the valley, and many dinosaur bones was visible. The dust cloud isn't visible in the air since it blend into it's surroundings. It does it so well that anyone that flies over the valley won't notice a thing.

It covered everything in black dust every day and while the dust isn't harmful to breath in it made anyone that lives in the valley dirty. The only thing spared from the dust cloud was the river that ran in the valley. For some reason it seems the dust cloud doesn't effect the water in anyway.

This was Death valley the most violent place in the world where all the worst things possible happen here. Some say that Death valley is best example of what hell really is and some don't even call it Death valley any more they call the valley a hellworld.

Bad things happen in the valley every day and screams can be heard during the day and night as innocent dinosaurs or creatures are slaughtered each day in the valley. Its fortunate that Saluda valley is far away from Death valley to a point no one can here the screams taking place.

Thanks to the dust cloud that was created by Korey after the valley was taken over the ground in the valley is very moist. This due to the fact the cloud blocked out the bright circle, so whenever sky water would fall the water would remain on the ground for days, weeks, months, and in many cases years.

The sky water would turn black thanks to the dust from the cloud and would cover the entire valley with dark wet dust making it even dirtier then ever. No one not even if they are sharpteeth ever came close to the valley unless they knew Korey or Fred.

If anyone did such an act they would be taken into the valley and are never seen again. This is why many hope that one day someone will lead a pack that will take down everyone in the valley and shed light in the valley once again, but many had lost hope and just steered clear away from the valley all together.

After the valley was taken over Korey used magic to cast a spell on the entire valley that killed almost all of the plants and flowers. Almost all the dinosaurs that lived in the Valley of Life before it was taken over and became Death valley were killed off, but their kids escaped and are now in the group known as the Acolytes.

Cj is the only one to ever walk in and out of the dark, grimy, wet, smell, filthy valley alive. The valley has the smell of dead bodies and the dust cloud, which makes it very difficult to deal with and it's by far the worse smell possible. This is another reason why sharpteeth of all kinds avoid this place all together.

Inside a dirty cave a set of red eyes were glowing. It was a fast-biter that was blue and gray colored and had red eyes. A black colored alimon had walked into the cave and said, "Korey we've got word your brother is coming as spies spotted him running. They said that he had a look of fear on his face."

The fast-biter said to the alimon, "Well we will see what he has to say. I going to have some fun with the prisoners." The fast-biter then walked out of the cave and walked a short distance to another cave where he heard one voice yelled, "You will not get away with this!"

All the prisoners were all covered in grime thanks to the cave, which had water that was dripping from the many holes in the cave. The dust from the dust cloud would seep in from those holes and make the cave even darker and made everyone inside dirtier.

One of the prisoners was a very large pink, well now black colored female longneck who was tied up with vines with sharp thorns and those thorns delivered cuts to her body. Her mate has a black shade that ran from the back of his head all the way to the end of his tail. His body is light gray and he too was tied up with vines covered in thorns, which left cuts on his legs and neck.

They had tried to escape before, but guards had stopped them each and every time and they couldn't afford the get killed. Sue's mate said to her, "Sue let's calm down when we do get out of this I will make them suffer for what they did to all of us. We can't do anything drastic right now. For now let's take it easy. Check to see how Morey is doing."

Sue nodded and then lowered her head down to her son who was slight bigger then Littlefoot and said to him, "Morey you okay honey?" The young longneck was the same color as his dad and is about a few years younger then Littlefoot.

Just like his mother and father he was tied up to a rock with multiple vines each of the sharp thorns had scraped him every time he moved and he had been tortured since he often cursed the guards out every time they walked into the cave and they would subsequently beat him up for disrespecting them.

Morey said to his mother, "I'm fine mom. When I get down from here I'll make them all pay for this." Korey heard what the longnecks said, but didn't care and simply ignored them as he continued walking exploring cave seeing all the other prisoners throughout the cave. One prisoner said to him, "You bastard! My friends will find me and they will defeat you. I promise you that you coward."

Korey stopped and turned his head to the prisoner and said, "Guido I'll be looking forward to seeing that. Your lucky that I'm in a good mood today, so I'll just warn you once. You keep making threats and my guards will deal with you. Rather then rocks being thrown at you how about we pull all those things off your body next time.

I think everyone will enjoy hearing you scream like a girl." Guido gulped at the idea, but he glared at the fast-biter as Korey walked passed him. Guido was about several feet taller and if not heavier then his friend Petrie and just like everyone else he had been tied to a rock. He had scars on his body from the rocks and dirt that were thrown at him by guards. All his scars were covered by the black dust from the dust cloud.

Korey then walked up to four individuals three longnecks and a flyer all were tied up with vines and tree branches were even used to prevent them from escaping. When the four saw who it was they glared at him and the flyer said, "What do you want with us now! Your looking to beat one of us again? I say if it's neither then leave!"

Korey laughed and said to him, "Pterano I'm not here for that. I'm just visiting. It doesn't hurt to visit your prisoners does it? After all you weren't acting like this when you lead part of your herd to their deaths thanks to a sharptooth attack."

Pterano's blood turned cold as he had bad memories over what happened when he lead part of the herd straight into a sharptooth ambush and everyone in that part of the herd were either killed or never to be heard from again.

Tears began pouring from Pterano's eyes as he lowered his head as he was still filled with regrets about what he did on that tragic day. Most of the prisoners were confused by what Korey had said, but some ignored what he said and one of the three longnecks said to him, "You wouldn't be saying that if I wasn't tied up. I would do something that would make you never come back here again."

Korey grinned evilly and said, "Pterano your not alone look here it's Doc who thought he and his mate Dara could fight off everyone from this valley, but failed. Then there is his son Lodo who actually got a scratch on me. I got to admit lucky shot there kid. No one has ever done that to me before."

Lodo said to the fast-biter with anger in his voice, "All of us will escape and we will see to it that you pay for your actions." The fast-biter said to him still chuckling, "I've heard that one before."

Korey then turned around and began to walk out of the cave. All the prisoners stared in disgust and anger as the fast-biter left leaving them in darkness. Lodo turned to Pterano and asked, "What happened with a herd you were leading."

Pterano who was still grief stricken said, "When we get out of here I'll tell you and everyone else here." A few hours later two large male alimons had entered the cave and this took everyone by surprise as Korey never assigned alimons to guard prisoners as they were the main fighters when it comes to intruders and were the the main sharpteeth to use during wars.

The two alimons both had dark green colored masks covering their entire faces except their lower jaws, nostrils, and their eyes. Sue said to the alimons still frustrated at what has taken place, "What do you guys want?"

The alimons were unfazed by her response and one of them said out loud so everyone in the cave can here him, "You must be Sue. I'm Lance. Me and Ace here were sent to inform you guys that tomorrow this entire valley will be taken over. Korey will not be around much longer either."

There were gasps from everyone in the cave as they couldn't believe what was going to happen tomorrow. Lance then said to them, "I know all of you guys know this longneck named Littlefoot. Does that sound familiar to anyone."

Everyone in the cave nodded and Lance said to them, "He is also coming along with his friends and the entire herd. There are several others that will assets in taking these fools down." Ace spoke up, "Right know guys the plan is to not make any moves that might reveal our plan or they will kill all of you guys."

Some of the prisoners were confused as to why two alimons would help them. Guido said to the alimons, "How did you guys know we were here? How did you even get past the guards? Do you expect us all to believe that story?"

Lance said to him, "If you guys want to die here that's fine by me. We just killed the guards so they wouldn't rip all those things off of your body there, cause they were about to do it. Now if you want us to alert everyone about intruders then I gladly do that and we will just leave you guys here to die slow and painfully from those idiots living in the valley."

Guido shocked to here what the alimon said responded, "Sorry about that pal. We are all angry abut what has happened to us and we just want to get out of here alive." Ace said, "I'm glad you understand. Now the plan for now..." Ace was suddenly cut off by Lance who said, "The plan is for everyone to shut up! Got it!"

Everyone nodded and the two alimons left to return to Saluda valley. Doc's son Lodo said, "Boy someone has a temper. I can't believe our lives are in the hands of sharpteeth. This is getting really strange." Dara said to her son, "Everything has been getting strange around here lately. I don't know what's going on, but we may find out soon."

Meanwhile in the cave opposite to where the prisoners were being held Korey was getting impatient and said to one of his guards, "Where is Kore? I swear he's always late for something." Some of his guards didn't know what to tell him as they did report seeing him, but now they haven't seen or heard from him.

Meanwhile back at Saluda valley there were also tensions between leaf-eaters as some were getting irritated by what has been going on. Cj and Littlefoot were having a conversation when suddenly they heard yelling and Cj said to longneck, "What's going on now?"

Littlefoot had a feeling there was a fight in progress and rushed off to see who it was. Cj was right behind him as he began running on all fours. When the two got there they saw two male spiketails who were fighting and a crowd was beginning to form.

The spiketails had cuts on their bodies and were still fighting. Grandpa Longneck had already tried to calm them down, but nothing worked. Littlefoot's friends were there too as they couldn't do anything, but watch as the two mail spiketails go at it.

Cj who has been getting frustrated lately walked up to the spiketails said to both of them, "You guys cut it out. Why are you doing this? My suggestion is you guys stop this before things get bad."

One of the spiketails said to him, "I'll do whatever I want. You don't tell me what to do!" The other Spiketail said to him, "Oh shut up you idiot!" Cj then got so angry by the disrespectful comment he immediately went into his final form and without no warning he grabbed both of the two spiketails by the necks and lifted them into the air.

He then said to them, "If you guys talk to me like that again I'll beat you two so badly you'll be asking me to kill you." The two spiketails immediately were in fear as Cj could kill them, but Cj let them go and he continued speaking, "We have no time for this! We can't be fighting each other for stupid reasons cause if we do, this could end up getting all of us killed.

So you two stop acting like babies and worry about tomorrow. If I here that you guys are fighting again I will break both of you two in half! You got that!" The two spiketails nodded and Cj said to them, "We are not done yet. Jak come over here!"

Jak immediately came over and said, "Yes boss?" Cj said to him with an evil grin, "Show everyone here what happens when you mess with the Decon. Bring those two prisoners."

Jak also grinned and he rushed back to tell the guards. Minutes later Jak showed up and behind him were Ana, Jessica, Todd, Jorge, and Marol. Jessica and Ana were both holding something and Cj gave them the thumbs up to show everyone what they had and it shocked the entire valley.

Cj said to everyone, "You recognize these guys?" Littlefoot eyes were wide open and he said, "That's Ozzy and Strut the egg-stealers." Chomper saw them and glared at them. Rex asked, "What's wrong? You know those two?"

Chomper said to him, "Unfortunately yes. Those two are the ones that tried to kill me and Littlefoot, but my mom and dad chased them into the mysterious beyond." Cj nodded and looked at both of the egg-stealers. Ozzy and Strut all had cuts all over there bodies, they were burned, they were still tied up with vines, their tails had been cut off, and they had bruises all over their bodies along with bite marks and claw marks.

The two were so badly beaten that they were at first unrecognizable. Littlefoot along with his friends could not believe had badly tortured the egg-stealers were. Cj said to the egg-stealers, "By the way you two apologize to Littlefoot's friends for all the trouble you put them through."

Strut right away said, "I...I'm sorry. I wouldn't have done it if Ozzy here didn't bully me into doing it." Even though he apologized Ozzy wouldn't say anything and Cj said to Ozzy with a sadistic tone, "Ozzy if you don't do this you will get a more vicious beating then ever before. I promise you that."

Ozzy still remained silent and Cj lost patience with him and he said, "You know what? Screw this! This is what's going to happen. Jessica and Ana spare Strut from anymore beatings and make sure he gets treating for those injuries he's got.

Strut since I believe you there is a good chance you will be released. As for Ozzy beat the hell out of him again until he starts coughing up blood. If he doesn't apologize then feed him to the alimons! They'll gladly take him."

Both Jessica and Ana nodded and they left with the prisoners leaving everyone else in the valley stunned. Cj said to everyone else with a grin, "I've done a lot worse then that. That is nothing compared to what I'm going to do when we get to Death valley tomorrow.

Everyone in Death valley I can tell you never have battled someone that likes to killing for a living." Everyone dispersed while Littlefoot and his friends stayed back and Littlefoot said, "So that's what happened to them. What you said there about killing for a living doesn't surprise me."

Cj nodded and he said, "It shouldn't. By the way another one of your friends will be helping us out." Littlefoot surprised by the statement said, "Who?" Cj turned to him and said, "Your mud brother Mo. Someone I know myself." Littlefoot astonished said, "How do you know Mo?"

Cj began talking, "About fifteen years ago I met his family and years after Mo was born me and him became friends and we were often swimming in the sea all the time. Two years before I met you he told me how he got trapped in the Great valley after sky water flooded part of the valley and he couldn't get out.

He mentioned you several times and how you became his mud brother. That story was very nice and I was surprised by such bravery you and you friends had Littlefoot especially at such a young age. I also met Elsie who helped you when you and your friends got stuck on and island. I don't know if she'll be helping either, but we will have to wait and see tomorrow."

Littlefoot's friends all heard what Cj was saying and Ducky said to him, "I didn't know you were a swimmer. I bet you must have had a wonderful time swimming with Mo, Yep, yep, yep." Rex said, "I recalled meeting Mo it was pretty interesting as Yu or myself have never seen a creature like him."

Chomper said to everyone in the group, "I met him when there was no water in the valley. I heard it happened before, but thanks to Mo we were able to free the water." Cj said, "That's the Mo I know. Likes to play and help others. He's grown since you guys last saw him."

Littlefoot and his friends knew they still couldn't let there guard down yet and all of them frowned and Cj did the same. He said to them, "Even though he's helping we have a serious battle to deal with tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and Cj looked up into the horizon as the bright circle was slowly beginning to go down and it was soon time for everyone to sleep as tomorrow there was going to be significant war that was going to take place.


	20. The Battle At Death Valley

Several hours after the everyone went to sleep Cj who was still sleeping got up and walked a few yards away. He yawned a bit and when he stopped he looked straight up and stared into the night sky. He said to himself, "Mother. I'm going to finish what you would of done years ago. This is for you. I hope you and every other guardian dragon are looking down on all of us and will guide everyone through this."

One of the stars in the sky glowed. Suddenly someone was behind Cj and when he turned around it was none other then Littlefoot followed by the gang. They weren't the only ones Alice, Duncan, Venom, Buster, Vice, Todd, Jessica, Ana, Jak, Marol, and Trish all appeared out of the darkness. They all surrounded Cj and Alice said with a smile, "We are all ready to take everyone in Death valley down. How about you?"

Cj smiled and said, "I'm always ready. It's time to take back the valley and rid all of Death valley of those tyrants once and for all." Two more figures appeared out of the dark. The two figures were Lance and Ace after they got back from there mission.

Lance had a smile on his face and he said, "Well Cj all I have is good news. Everyone in Death valley has no idea what's about to happen and Fred doesn't know it either. The prisoners in the valley were Sue, Pterano, Guido, Doc, Dara, and many others. Littlefoot I think you and your friends know who they are.

The Great valley surprisingly has not had any sharpteeth in it and the valley is recovering very well. It will be sometime though before the valley fully recovers from being poisoned. I was really surprised it recovered so fast." Ace then said, "Oh and by the way we dealt with Kore. He won't be an issue at all this morning. Me and Lance are now ready for the next task."

Cj liked the fact everything went according to plan and he said, "Did you guys even get any sleep? I mean everyone else here did." The two alimons nodded and Ace said, "We fell asleep in the Great valley. That's why we came late." Cj said to them, "Oh okay. Cool. Well before we go we first need to wake everyone up."

Cj grinned and so did Alice, Duncan, Marol, Trish, Lance, and Ace. All seven of them opened their mouths and unleashed a very loud roar that echoed throughout the whole valley.

Everyone in the valley woke up and some thought it was sharpteeth attack and started running until some of the other dinosaurs told the ones it wasn't a sharptooth attack it was the wake up call.

A light soon appeared around Cj's head and soon Cj was wearing a dark green mask just like Lance and Ace were. He also had the vest on that had the very unusual transformer on his back. It was very similar to the one Jessica and Ana wore. Soon the whole Decon had their green masks on. The Decon always wore green masks when it comes down to serious situations.

Everyone soon got into a formation and before everyone left the valley Cj said to everyone, "What ever happens if you get hurt badly don't continue fighting get your injuries treated first. That's all I have to say. When we get there we will all split up into large groups and surround the entire valley then we attack from all sides.

This time everyone they are all against us and they have become targets. So kill all of them, but don't kill Korey. He's mine. There will be an exception though. I'm going to let the prisoners deal with him first. The prisoners by the way are okay right now and some of you may volunteer to rescue them.

Oh another thing I went everyone here to know. Death valley is a very dirty and dark valley and your going to have to really watch your backs everyone and yes you will get dirty. The ground by the way is wet and you will fall. There is no way to avoid it either as it hasn't dried up ever since the valley was taken over thanks to that dark thing that's over the valley."

Chomper asked, "What dark thing?" Lance said to him, "You'll find out soon enough." Cj said to everyone, "Any more questions before we leave?" No one answered as they all agreed with what to do and soon they all left.

They all passed by many areas that had either dead bodies or bones, which was a sign they were getting closer to Death valley. Most of the dead dinosaurs there were either killed or had starved to death. It was very easy to get lost as Death valley was far away from Saluda valley and between the two valleys was nothing, but desert terrain and very little signs of life around.

When everyone arrived at the entrance to Death valley the bright circle was slowly rising, but it wouldn't matter as the whole valley was dark and they could even seen lighting bolts in the dark cloud that was hovering above. Everyone soon caught the scent of a terrible smell and Rex said as he covered his nose, "Why does it smell so bad around here?"

Cj who wasn't to surprised by his reaction said, "That Rex is the smell of death in the air. Remember this place has the smell of dead bodies every where and it's been like this for many years. This is part of the reason why I've only been here once. This place doesn't smell well at all."

Soon everyone was starting to get covered in black dust as they all soon split up into large groups and soon they had surrounded the entire valley. Littlefoot and his friends volunteered to rescue the prisoners first and they went with both Lance and Ace who knew where the prisoners were being held.

Cj then roared out loudly waking up all of Death valley and before the sharpteeth there knew what was happening leaf-eaters and sharpteeth of all types came charging at them from all sides. Soon the battle began.

Sharpteeth and leaf-eaters soon began biting and clawing at one another. Cj himself was having fun as he was using his blaze cannon attack on various enemies. One fast-biter tried to ambush Cj, but Cj saw it coming and quickly fired his blaze cannon at the fast-biter knocking it down and killing it instantly from the heat.

A baryonyx tried to take on Cj, but the sharptooth slipped and fell to the ground since it was wet. The transformer on Cj's back then started to glow along with his horns and he fired a his blaze cannon right at sharptooth setting it on fire. He then tossed the burned body aside. Suddenly from behind a gray colored fast-biter jumped out of nowhere and bit down on Cj's shoulder.

To the surprise of the fast-biter it's teeth didn't even tear through the skin. Cj's body had very tough skin, so the bite felt like an annoying itch to him. Cj wasn't in the mood to be bitten as turned around and said to the fast-biter, "Really that's all you've got? Your kidding me right?"

The fast-biter then realized he had made a mistake and quickly released his grip and tried to run, but Cj soon hovered over the fast-biter and landed right in front of him. Before the fast-biter could runaway Cj grabbed the fast-biter and tossed it into the air.

He caught the fast-biter with his jaws and crushed it's body with his long sharp teeth, most of it's bones braking could be heard before Cj swallowed it. Cj then quickly took to the skies again as a group of a dozen fast-biters were about to charge at him. The guardian dragon circled back and fired his blaze cannon once again at the group.

It was a direct hit as all the fast-biters were incinerated from the blast. He then let out a loud roar in victory and said, "Who else wants some!" More sharpteeth soon came all of them snarling. Cj was ready for them as he said, "This is going to be fun." Meanwhile the gang arrived at the cave along with both Lance and Ace.

Littlefoot was shocked to see that everyone in the cave were not only abused, but he knew who all of them were. Rex, Yu, and Chomper all saw Guido and they quickly ran over and started ripping away at the vines until the glider was freed.

Chomper said, "So this is probably why we haven't heard from you for a long time. We are glad your alright." Guido releaved to finally be free from being tied with vines said, "Thanks guys. I was here for years and I thought I wouldn't survive much longer. Now where is he? I want to show him why no one messes with innocent dinosaurs here.

You have no idea what he has done to some of the hatchlings that were here and they are now gone." Rex said to him, "Not yet Guido. Our orders were to first get everyone who was hurt treated before they go into battle. That includes everyone here, so don't get too carried away."

Guido sighed that he wouldn't be able to get revenge on Korey yet. Littlefoot, Lance, and Ace freed Sue, her mate, and their son Morey. It did take a couple of tries before they finally got the vines off of them.

It was a difficult effort as they were tied in a way where it was near impossible to remove without getting scratched by the sharp vines and the vines themselves had caused an infection in both of the adult longnecks although they will be okay.

If they however were rescued a year later it would have been too late to save them, so they were very fortunate. After freeing the three longnecks Littlefoot then walked over to Doc, Dara, and Lodo and began ripping the vines out one by one. Since the vines didn't have sharp poisonous spines this made it a lot easier to just rip them apart.

Doc and Dara were too weak to rip the vines themselves and had not eaten for sometime so they were unable to do anything except just watch what would happen and hope someone rescued them.

Lodo was tied up with so many vines nearly his entire body was covered except his neck and head. As Littlefoot was ripping away at the vines Doc said to the teenaged longneck, "Littlefoot. I've saved you many times before. I'd never expect you to save me. Thank you for saving me."

When Littlefoot freed Doc and then Dara. He then turned his attention to Lodo and Littlefoot asked, "Who is that?" Doc and Dara nuzzled each other and the two said at the same time, "Our son Lodo." This took Littlefoot by surprise as he remembered what Doc said many years ago that he was too old to have kids.

Littlefoot said, "How were you able to have a son? Didn't you say years ago that you were too old to have kids?" Doc began to explain as Littlefoot was tearing away at the vines to free Lodo, "It was right after me and Dara left the Great valley.

We were walking past Saurus rock when we found Lodo wondering the mysterious beyond by himself. Dara and myself were shocked to see a young longneck in the mysterious beyond alone and without any protection.

Lodo told us that he lost his parents to an earthshake when he was just a hatchling. He has been wondering the mysterious beyond for almost his entire life. Me and Dara thought about it for days and the two of us finally decided to adopt him. I remembered the day when we told him he will no longer be alone and that we were taking him in. He was really excited about that."

Littlefoot began understanding what had happened and he looked around the cave and saw others he recognized like everyone in Tippy's herd and Mr. Thicknose. Tippy himself was tied up with vines, but unlike the other spiketails the ones he was tied up with were not sharp. So Tippy's friends Spike walked over and teared the vines off the young spiketail and ate them.

Tippy was about Spike's size and his spikes were growing out just like Spike himself. Tippy said to Spike, "It's good to see you again Spike." Spike was surprised to hear Tippy's voice had changed.

While he immediately recognized the pink spiketail, Tippy's voice however was deeper then the last time Spike saw him and Tippy sounded like a completely different spiketail to Spike. Tippy is no longer the playful spiketail everyone once knew as he now was a much more serious spiketail as he was being trained by the spiketail leader to become leader of the herd when the leader's time to go comes.

Once Tippy was freed he looked at Spike and Spike looked back at him and Spike said to him with a grin, "After your wounds are dealt with how about me and you fight these sharpteeth?" Tippy grinned back at him and he said, "Your on Spike."

Soon everyone in the cave had been freed and they were led away carefully trying not to get any attention from any enemies while the battle is going on and soon they got to a cave where injuries were being treated already. This time the nurses included not only was Kel, Laury, and Richard, but others from the Acolytes and from both the Darkarians and Rock Rangers.

Littlefoot told Laury, "These are the prisoners. They've been in that cave for a long time." Laury said to him, "Don't worry honey me and everyone here will take care of them. Since you guys are going back into battle all I can say is good luck and be careful. Some of those guys are a lot harder to kill and you guys may have to work together instead of being alone."

Littlefoot and his friends nodded and they along with both Lance and Ace left. More and more sharpteeth from Death valley were overwhelming some of the great valley dinosaurs as they had never been pushed to fight this hard and long before.

Some in the herd had already been killed by either the enemy sharpteeth or died from the stress as it was too much for some. Both of the Rock Rangers and the Darkarians were doing well, but there were many in the both packs that were injured, but they still continued fighting showing the enemies that they will not give up.

Some had injured themselves from slipping and falling thanks to the very slippery ground of Death valley, which made it very difficult for everyone on both sides to fight.

The Decon and Acolytes were also doing well as no one from either group had been severely injured or killed. Just like the leader of the Decon Venom was also having fun killing the enemies. A sharptooth tried to attack him from behind, but Venom grabbed the sharptooth and slammed it to the ground on it's back. He then bit down on the sharptooth's neck and quickly broke it's neck killing the sharptooth.

Two fast-biters suddenly were charging at Venom trying to attack him, but Venom dodged both of them and slashed both of them with his claws. The fast-biters snarled at him, but they decided not to attack him and they ran away since they knew that they couldn't stop Venom.

Venom ran right after them and jumped in front of them and he bit down hard on one of the fast-biters' skull. He soon let go and the fast-biter dropped to the ground twitching. It was not dead yet, but it will be soon.

The other fast-biter tried slashing at Venom, but Venom grabbed it and bit off it's head and tossed the dead body into the river that ran into the valley. Venom then said to himself with a grin, "What an asshole. All these punks are weak as hell. I was expecting a real fight, but it looks like that won't be the case. We are going to have no problem tearing them apart." He then went off to find another victim.

Rex meanwhile dodged being attacked by a male alimon. Yu ran up and bit down on the alimon's neck. The alimon was taken by surprise and struggled to get Yu off it's neck. Rex and Chomper knew this was there chance and they tackled the alimon to the ground at the same time. The alimon landed on it's back, but before the impact Yu had let go of the alimon's neck and rushed out of the way just before the impact.

The alimon attempted to get up, but before that could happen the alimon felt a sharp pain to his belly and it roared out in pain. It was the three sharpteeth as they all bit down on his belly and Rex then ripped out a chunks of it's belly. Soon the alimon began was losing blood and Chomper decided to finish it off.

He bit down on it's neck and twisted it's neck violently until it snapped and the alimon quickly died. Rex said to both Yu and Chomper, "Good job guys. We all did well as a team." Both Yu and Chomper nodded. Suddenly a fast-biter jumped out trying to attack Yu, but Rex got in it's way and slashed the fast-biter from it face all the way down it's tail with his claws.

The fast-biter screeched out in pain and landed on the ground. Rex's attack went in deep and it looked like the fast-biter will bleed to death. Rex helped his friend Yu up and said, "Well at least we don't have to worry about him." "Thank you for saving me Rex." Rex smiled, but soon it changed to a frown and he said, "We are not done yet though. This is not over until we defeat the ones that took over this valley."

Both Chomper and Yu knew he was right and they soon went back into battle. Cera killed several sharpteeth herself with her long sharp horns. She saw Ruby was pinned down by a group of fast-biters and Cera then charged at them.

She slammed into the fast-biters sending them rolling and sliding on the slippery ground and she yelled out to them, "Leave her alone you weaklings!" She then turned to Ruby and said, "Are you okay?"

Ruby nodded as she got up and the fast-biters soon got up and were snarling at Cera for that attack. Cera grinned and said, "Bring it on." The fast-biters charged at her and Cera herself charged at the fast-biters. She nailed two with her sharp horns and the other two fast-biters tried biting her, but Cera got up on her hind legs and used her front legs to knock them down to the ground.

Ruby was surprised at the strength Cera had. Cera soon tossed the two fast-biters that were impaled by her horns off and she quickly stomped on the head of one the fast-biters that she knocked to the ground, crushing it's skull. The fast-biters soon ran away as they didn't want any part of Cera and Cera said to them, "You better run."

She then turned to Ruby and said to her, "We won't be seeing them again as long as I'm around." Rub said to her with a smile, "Cera you did very well out there. Thank you for saving me."

Cera blushed a little, but her serious look returned to her face. "As much as I would love to have a chat with you we have a war to win Ruby and we can't celebrate yet." After finishing her sentence she ran off to fight while Ruby did the same. Both Grandpa and Grandma were doing okay despite being old.

One fast-biter jumped into the air and tried to slash Grandpa longneck's back, but the old longneck moved aside and tail whipped the fast-biter, which flew into a rock that eventually crumbled and buried the fast-biter alive. Grandma longneck was dealing with a light green sailback. She had tried to knock the sharptooth down, but he was to fast for her.

The sailback started taunting her, "You just an old longneck. What are you going to do against me? You have no idea what your up against." What the sailback didn't notice is that behind him Alice was right there and Grandma longneck said to the sailback, "Nothing."

Alice quickly yelled, "Grandma look out!" The sailback turned around and was soon blasted by a gold colored beam of light that went right into it's chest and exited out of it's back.

Grandma got out of the way in time and the sailback landed down on the ground dead from the attack. Grandma said to Alice, "Thank you honey." Alice nodded and she soon took to the skies and dived down right into a pack of enemy fast-biters sending them sliding across the ground. One of them went off a cliff and was killed after it was impaled by a large sharp rock.

Littlefoot who had to kill several sharpteeth with the help of his friend Ali found Cj and said, "Cj how are you doing?" Cj was fighting another baryonyx and in one quick move he punched the sharptooth on the right side of it's head knocking it out. He then killed it by firing his blaze cannon at it in close range, which burned up the body. Cj then turned around and said to the longneck, "I'm doing great."

Then out of no where an army of sharpteeth of various kind and leaf-eaters enter death valley and Littlefoot said, "Oh no. More of them? Do we have to deal with them too?" Cj grinned and said, "Death valley is finished these guys here all hate everyone that took over this place and since they heard about this they too are fighting with us.

Not only that they all want Fred gone too so I'll be doing everyone and the whole world a favor when I kill that fool. There won't be anybody left to protect or help him once we kill everyone in this valley." Littlefoot watched as the group of dinosaurs were rushing into the valley at all sides and he soon recognized some of the dinosaurs that were entering the valley.

He saw two familiar flyers both of which were males. One of them was pink and the other one was brown colored. They flyers were both Rinkus and Sierra who were the ones responsible for kidnapping Ducky and putting Littlefoot and his friends in danger in the first place.

The two were with Pterano who was looking for the Stone of Cold Fire and when they did find it they betrayed Pterano, but they were blasted by the eruption of the smoking mountains along with the Stone of Cold Fire.

Littlefoot wasn't the only one to notice what was going on as some of his friends saw what was happening. Rex who was with Yu and Chomper saw a few dracovols that he knew.

There was a white colored dracovol with a gray chest and yellow eyes that was flying into the valley. His name was Phantom and he was responsible for revealing to Rex that he was a dracovol. Then there was his brother Vlad a dark blue colored dracovol with dark blue eyes. Vlad is about the same age as Rex and the two have not seen each other for a few years.

The dinosaurs that arrived immediately started attacking the sharpteeth of Death valley. Several guardian dragons arrived to join the battle and Cj saw this and shook his head as he grinned. "Littlefoot. Look over there." Littlefoot immediately looked and saw the dragons fling into the valley and he said, "Who are they?"

Cj said to him, "They are guardian dragons. There mission is to protect the world from dangers, however they choose to if they feel like it. I too am a guardian dragon. Over there I see my brother Rj who is a dark dragon just like me and I see that Dunkirk the light dragon is back."

Cj pointed the two out to Littlefoot. Cj then out of nowhere began sliding on the slippery ground and slammed right into a sailback at full force sending it sliding into a tree. The sailback hit it's head on the tree and was dazed from the impact. Cj grabbed it's neck and before it could react Cj snapped the sharptooth's neck in two. He said to the dead sailback as he tossed the dead body, "Go to back to sleep big boy."

Pretty soon the entire mysterious beyond was in the valley killing off the sharpteeth from death valley very rapidly and it soon became clear to Korey that there was no way he was going to win and he quickly decided to run away while he still can. He quickly started running until he tripped and fell on something and when he turned around he found Kore's dead body laying there.

Kore had been ripped wide open and Korey couldn't believe what was happening as he looked at his brother's dead body and he soon heard a voice say, "I really hate to be you. Looks like your screwed Korey." Korey turned around to see Cj standing there with a grin.

Cj then began walking towards Korey and Korey himself backed up. "It sucks that it has to end this way, but it's like I said. Your either with us or your against us and if your against us your a target.

Looks like you and everyone in Death valley are the targets. You guys shouldn't have taken this place over in the first place. You also shouldn't have been involved with Fred in the first place and now the whole world wants your head." Korey then backed up into a wall and Korey then tried to lash out at Cj, but to no avail as Cj easily dodged that attack.

Korey was running out of options and he said to him, "Cj don't do this. I'll reverse what I did to the valley." Cj wasn't phased by Korey's comment and he said, "Or your going to do more then just that. Killing you won't be up to me.

It will be up to the ones you screwed over. You better start hoping they decide to spare your life you bastard." He then grabbed Korey by the neck and slammed him into the wall. Cj began strangling him, but he soon stopped and controlled himself. He realized that he shouldn't kill him yet and so he decided to hold Korey as a hostage instead.

The battle just as it started was nearing an end as many dead sharpteeth bodies littered the valley floor as many were killed very rapidly by the massive group of dinosaurs all working together to tear everyone that lived in the valley apart.

The killings were so violent that the ground was littered with many severed heads of sharpteeth all over the place along with severed limbs and the smell of blood and death was all over the place.

Soon the last group of sharpteeth was killed in the valley leaving Korey as the only survivor. Cj soon walked out to the crowd of dinosaurs and said, "Victory is ours. One down one more to go. By the way here is the fool here."

Cj then tossed Korey right into the crowd and everyone in the crowd were now glaring at Korey. "Whatever you guys want to do with him is up to you. I could care less just don't kill him yet we need him to remove this spell that he placed in the valley. After that he's nothing more then an annoyance in our way."

Everyone in the valley cheered as they had won. Rex wandered around the crowd with Yu and Chomper until he found his brother Vlad. Rex was really happy to see him and he said, "Vlad it's good to see you again." Vlad turned and saw Rex and he smiled back at him and said, "Rex. I missed seeing you. You too Yu. Who's the sharptooth by the way?"

Chomper said to him, "My name is Chomper. I've known Rex for a long time. Same thing with Yu." Phantom the white colored dracovol was hovering over them and landed next to Vlad and said, "Yo Rex long time no see." Rex nodded and said, "Since you two are here I would like you guys to meet friends of ours."

Both Vlad and Phantom nodded and they soon walked off to find Littlefoot and the rest of the gang. Littlefoot had walked away from the crowd and was standing near the river, which was pretty deep until he was squirted in the face with water and soon he heard a familiar laugh. Littlefoot knew who that was and soon a strange looking swimmer that was purple and yellow colored soon leaped out of the water and landed back.

The creature soon began swimming towards Littlefoot and soon the creature stopped and said to the longneck with a smile, "Hello mud brother!" Soon Littlefoot's friends showed up and Littlefoot said to him, "Hay there Mo. We haven't seen you for a long time."

It had truly been a long time since Littlefoot had seen Mo and now Mo was fully grown. All of Littlefoot's friends soon greeted Mo. Cj flew over and said, "What's up Mo. How is everything going?" Mo said to him, "Mo is fine. Mo's water kin here too." Mo's water kin soon appeared. Cj then asked, "Mo did you by any chance see Neil?"

Everyone was soon confused and no said anything until Rex asked, "Who's Neil?" Mo said, "Mo saw Neil and she's here." Suddenly a fast-biter that had scars all over it's body appeared as it was trying to attack Mo's water kin. Then out of no where a huge dark blue and light green colored body came out of the river. It was a massive swimming sharptooth unlike anything no ones seen.

It's massive jaws grabbed the fast-biter, which screeched as it was pulled into the river. Everyone watching were all shocked to see something so big, but Cj wasn't he was actually chuckling to himself. He said to the fast-biter in sharptooth language, "_Your screwed big time_._ Life was fun while it lasted for you_."

The fast-biter was unable to respond as the sharptooth swimmer had let the fast-biter go and it landed in the river. The sharptooth soon started circling the fast-biter, which was completely disorientated and didn't know what just happened and the sharptooth then opened it's huge jaws and in one split second the fast-biter was swallowed alive.

The sharptooth swimmer then dived back into the water and spat out the fast-biter and then preceded to rip the fast-biter apart. Everyone soon heard bones breaking and Cj turned to Rex. "That right there Rex was Neil. She's a killer alright. She loves to play with her victims or what will become her food before she eats them."

Soon Neil resurfaced and she said to Cj, "Long time no see. That was pretty good meal by the way." Cj shook his head and said, "Same here Neil it's good to see you again. These guys here are Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, Ruby, Rex, Yu, Vlad, and Phantom. All you guys this is Neil." Neil lifted her right front flipper and waved at them.

After that she then dived down into the river and then soon leaped completely out. She came down and there was a huge wave of water coming and Cj immediately saw it and flew into the air. Everyone else that was there were caught off guard and were hit by the wave of water. When the wave cleared everyone that was there were now completely wet.

Cj landed and started laughing as he said, "Are you guys okay? If you are this is not time for a bath. Get yourselves up and I know you guys can here me." Everyone slowly got up after being drenched by the huge wave. Neil resurfaced and said, "My bad. I forgot some of you guys can't fly away in time."

Vlad who was knocked down to his stomach said to everyone as he got up, "At least we are getting a much needed bath. All of us were covered in that weird black stuff. Neil you could have warned us that you were going to do that. Some of us can't swim you know." Everyone around him soon began laughing and he too eventually started laughing too.


	21. Shocking Surprises

Cj then took to the skies and flew away to find someone. He soon found his brother Rj who was with several guardian dragons all of which were about the same age as himself. Alice also flew by to meet to other guardian dragons. Cj turned to Dunkirk who was one of the seven dragons and said to him, "Welcome back Dunkirk. Ho has things been for you?" Dunkirk said back to him with a smile, "Cj it's good to see you again."

Rj said to his brother, "Cj these other guys are friends of ours and they will assist with any problems we have. I'd like you to meet Marc the water dragon, Conner the earth dragon, Jen the Fire dragon, Harold the light dragon, and finally Helen the earth dragon."

Marc is light blue colored dragon that has fins that have sharp claws on them, which is somewhat unusual but does have arms and also has light green spots on his back. He also has a sharp horn on top of his snout. He wears light colored boots, but unlike the other dragons he doesn't wear gloves since he has fins instead. Marc has light green colored eyes.

Conner is a light brown colored dragon with light gray spots on his back and has light brown colored boots and gloves. Conner's eye color is black. Jen has red orange colored skin and has black stripes on her body.

The small spines that run down her back are gold colored and she wears red colored boots and has red colored gloves and has red eyes. Harold's skin color is light gray color and has white colored spots on his back. He wears white colored gloves and white colored boots.

Helen is also brown colored with yellow colored spines that run down her back. She wears gray colored boots and gray colored gloves. The five guardian dragons said to Cj at the same time, "Hay Cj." Cj found that surprising and he said to them, "What is up guys?" The all nodded their heads at Cj. Cj then spoke to Rj, "So what have you been up to lately?"

Rj spoke to him. "Well I was going around finding out about our father and I got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that he died ten years after we were born and from what I heard he was severely injured in a battle that didn't have anything to do with Fred. The good news is that I found out his name and according to many he is very well known.

His name is the great Caspermilouse or Casper as many would call him. He was also known as the executioner of evil as he was responsible for mass killings of many enemies that tried to go against him or take over the world. From what I was told many were afraid to mention his name while he was alive and still to this day many are still afraid to do so. When he died me and you were the only surviving relatives of him."

Cj slowly took the information in and said, "So that's who he was. I was curious to know unfortunately I had to get myself involved with psychos and idiots, which is why I wasn't able to find out myself." As the dragons were talking someone was watching them.

One sharptooth had seen everything that had happened and soon ran off to a valley not to far from Death valley. He then came into a very large cave and said, "Uh Fred I got more bad news for you."

The massive leaf-eater walked up to him and said, "What is it now Tracey? What could possibly be worse now? If your asking me about what we are eating tonight forget it you'll find out cause I like to surprise you guys." Tracey said to the evil leaf-eater, "No boss not that something else. I'm letting you know right now your are not going to like this one bit, but Death valley is no more as of a few minutes ago.

The Decon and the Acolytes came in along with the entire mysterious beyond and they just flat out slaughtered everyone in the valley. Korey is the only survivor left and that jackass is being interrogated right now by everyone in the valley.

Everyone in the valley were all killed so fast the battle didn't even last long and I still couldn't believe it. I barely got out of the valley and I nearly was spotted and killed. Whatever plan you have you may want to scrap it cause it will not work anymore."

Fred's mood went from calm to stressed out real fast and his voice boomed, "What! That blasted idiot Korey wasn't aware of this? How stupid is he? Damn it I hate that guy. You know what?

Whatever the hell they do to him I hope it's painful cause I told that guy several times to be prepared for anything that could happen, but no his damn ego gets to him each time and tells me, "Oh don't worry so much Fred I have everything under control."

That junky deserves to die. I'm hoping they rip his guts out." Fred soon calmed down and grinned, "At the same time that's perfect. I get to kill off everyone in that valley instead of me having to track them down and doing it myself again.

Tracey you haven't seen my hidden powers in action, so I'll give you a demonstration." Soon Fred's whole body began glowing red and the sky turned dark red. Fred grew bigger and when the light died down Fred was a completely different dinosaur. He no longer looked like an iguanodon anymore. He now looked like a gigantic light brown colored Maiasaura with red stripes all over his body and long white and red colored feathers.

He also had huge light brown colored wings and boots color went from dark green to black. His claws grew much longer then ever before along with his teeth. Tracey stood there and looked up at the massive giant and said, "Oh my. Fred is this what you really look like. "

Fred looked down at Tracey and said to him, "Not really, but this is what happens when you do favors for others. This was a little gift I got for completing tasks in that group I told you and everyone here about. I'm basically a giant leaf-eating dinosaur with sharpteeth.

I received this power years ago and it has yielded many good results. Now Tracey I want you to do me a big favor and deliver a message to Cj. Tell him I'm coming to the valley to pay him a visit tonight.

Nothing big is going to happen as we are just merely going to have a talk. You and everyone else come with me in case they try anything stupid as I will be forced to attack everyone in the valley." Tracey spoke to his leader, "If that's what you wish sir then so be it. It's a done deal." The baryonyx soon ran off heading to Death valley once again.

Meanwhile at the valley the dark dust cloud was removed thanks to Korey removing the spell and the bright circle's light was shining down upon the valley once again drying up the ground and the bad smell that came from the valley was soon gone and everyone was glad as some couldn't take it anymore.

The black dust was everywhere and everyone soon began cleaning up the entire valley. The remains of all the sharpteeth that were killed were eventually eaten by the various sharpteeth that were in the valley and soon most of the sharpteeth would leave to go back home.

An hour had passed since the battle at Death valley ended. Cj was back in his alimon form and had walked near a cliff to see the view. It was a nice view as the wind gracefully blew his long feathers around. Then several dinosaurs came from behind Cj. It was Littlefoot and the gang along with several alimons from both the Darkarians and Rock Rangers.

Then soon the guardian dragons that came into the valley soon arrived all in their alimons forms along with Alice. Littlefoot said to Cj, "Hay there. So what are you doing?" Cj spoke to him, "Not much. I've been thinking about all that has happen in the last years."

Chomper who knew where he was going said to him, "I know what you mean. It's there is no end to all of this. When we defeat someone trying to take over the valley someone even more powerful comes along. There is like no good that comes out of this."

Cj sighed and looked at him as he knew the sharptooth meant and then he looked at the sky, which was all clear. He then looked down at Chomper again said to him, "Chomper the only good that comes out of any of this is the fact so of us saved several lives and prevented many terrible things from happening to others.

To tell you guys the truth when I was young there were many ways that I could have been killed, but my mother did everything in her power to prevent that from happening. I've killed many in the past, but they were for a reason.

It feels like for years the only thing me and the Decon have been doing is killing and killing and killing. I guess that's what happens when you get yourself involved with sick psychos and start taking orders from guys that went certain individuals killed left and right.

You see guys where I'm getting at is I've been around long enough to know that all that has happened in the past is basically a game that has been going on for 50 years probably longer then that and just like every game you have to obey the rules of the game.

You can play the game, but you can't change the rules of the game as there are severe consequences for that including being betrayed by your friends or being killed.

There is a lot of other things that have happened that I don't understand why they happened in the first place and I may never find out, but what can I say that's life. It's full of mysterious that are unknown to everyone regardless of what or who you are."

Everyone around him nodded. Cera said to him, "I'm glad that only a few in the herd died, but it really doesn't matter even if we do survive many are going to remember this for a long time."

Cj said to her, "That is a good thing, but you are right about the second part. Had I known what Fred was doing earlier I would have dealt with him sooner, but some of the guys that were in league with him at the time dragged their feet until six years ago when some of them finally had the guts to tell me what Fred has been involved with in the past.

They didn't tell me everything cause they kept saying they were being watched and were looking over their shoulders every time, but it was enough for me to go after him.

Those guys that told me then disappeared after Fred was banished and are most likely still alive some where as they didn't want anything to do with Fred anymore. The information they cave me however came a little too late though for many, but you guys however were very lucky.

I don't know why he goes after the Great valley out of all the places. No offense to the Great valley, but there are plenty of other valleys out there many of which are even bigger if not nicer then the Great valley why this one and why now? You also have to be pretty stupid to attack a valley that is being guarded by very powerful alimons and dracovols that are not only very fierce and well trained, but can use magic.

What's even worse is that this guy has gotten himself into a lot of trouble way before I even met him. Not only does he have to deal with us he also has to deal with many others he betrayed in the past. Many are now desperate and want him gone.

I just wished my maa was still around as she would have killed that guy earlier, but it's too late for that now." Littlefoot could hear his friend blaming himself what's been happening and he said to him, "Don't blame yourself Cj it wasn't your fault for what's happened."

A voice said behind him, "The young longneck is right Cj. It isn't your fault for what happened in the past." Cj eyes widen as he recognized who that voice was and he wasn't the only one to react this way. Several Darkarians also knew who that was along with the Rock Rangers. Cj soon turned around and his suspicions were correct.

There was two alimons standing a couple yards away one was a male the other was a female. The male alimon skin is dark red colored with black stripes throughout his body. His claws were red along with his feathers though some of his feathers were black colored.

The female alimon skin is gray colored with black stripes along her body and she had a black mane and white claws. Both of them had red eyes and they both had one thing in common with the Darkarians the alimons had an X-scar on their shoulders.

Cj said to his brother Rj, "Uh Rj how come you didn't tell me they were back already?" Rj shrugged and said, "I had no idea they were back to began with. I didn't hear or know anything about this, but there were rumors. Most of the rumors I've heard are usually not true and I don't pay any attention to them."

The two alimons took several steps forward and when they got close to everyone they sat down on a fours next to them. For a few minutes there was a long silence as some began getting the realization that they were seeing one of the most well noted alimons in history. Some couldn't believe the rumors were true about these two alimons. Cj finally broke the silence as he said with a smile, "So your back already. It's good to know you guys have returned to us isn't that right Fire and Smoke."

The two alimons nodded and Smoke said to him, "We've been alive for a while. We eventually came back a year later after our deaths. When I came back Fire was waiting for me and we very glad to see each other. Me and him quietly took down many that joined forces with that fool. We couldn't show ourselves around the Great valley or to anyone outside of the valley yet so we just kept quiet and avoided that place."

Fire said to everyone looking at his mate "I can tell you guys I had the best time of my life with her." Smoke nuzzled Fire and the two took some steps towards their sons. Zebulon and Rorra stood there in disbelief as they were seeing their father and mother for the first time in many years as so many things were going inside there minds.

They couldn't say anything as seeing their mom and dad left the two brothers speechless. Fire said to the alimons, "It's been a long time since I've seen you two.

I'm really sorry me and Smoke couldn't visit you two as we wanted to avoid getting you two boys involved in something that could be trouble for all of us, but it is now. I really missed not being around while you two grew up and look at you two now. You have grown up to be fine alimons. Me and Smoke knew that we would see you two again and here we are now."

The two alimons still couldn't believe what they were seen until Zebulon finally said, "Rorra our mom and dad are back. I...I can't believe this is happening to us." His brother nodded at him as he couldn't say anything as he was too surprised by what he has seen.

Fire and Smoke got closer to their sons and they wrapped their front legs around them hugging them. The two brothers soon hugged back. It was a very interesting moment as their parents reunited with them for the first time in many years.

They soon let go of each other and Fire soon turned his attention to Donovan and said to him, "Donovan. My brother. You are still the tough alimon I knew you would become." Donovan was a little surprise to see his brother again and he said to him with a grin, "When this is all over I would like to see how strong you have gotten. By the way it's good to see you again Fire."

Fire nodded then turned to Stone and said to him, "It's been a long time we've seen each other Stone. I know you didn't kill me purposely, so yes I do forgive you for that."

Stone said to the male alimon, "That's something I'm glad to hear. I was hoping you would if you ever did return." Fire thought of an idea and said to the Rock Ranger leader, "Stone I like what Donovan said, so when this is all over with I too would like to see how strong you've gotten."

Stone said to him with a grin, "Okay, but I'll tell you I'm even stronger then I was before so don't be too surprised." Fire nodded and turned to Cj. "Cj me and my mate saw your mother. She told me that she loves you and Rj. She also said that she wants you to take down that menace once and for all."

Cj nodded and said to the alimon, "Make no mistake about that. I will eliminate Fred from this world for good. He's right know giving leaf-eating dinosaurs a bad name and that is not cool. He's been a thorn in my side for a long time that's been hiding in the shadows.

Now it's time for all of us to bring him out of the shadows and have him see the light. If only my father knew about what Fred did to my mother he would have made Fred's life impossible to live." Littlefoot asked Cj, "You have a father? Did you ever find out who was your father?"

Cj turned to the longneck and said, "Yeah I did find out. Found out from Rj here that my father is the great Caspermilouse, but many called him Casper." When Cj uttered the name Caspermilouse all the alimons and dracovols were stunned at the information as all of them said to him simultaneously, "WHAT?" They said it so loud and unexpectedly that Cj was knocked down on his back.

Cj's eyes were widen in surprise as he said, "Damn we don't have to be that dramatic about it everyone." Littlefoot and his friends however didn't know who he was and Rex asked, "I really haven't heard anything about you father when me and Yu were on our journey."

Cj soon got up and said to Rex, "Well the reason you never heard of him is because many are afraid to mention his name around here and so no one bothers to bring up his name. Littlefoot you along with your friends haven't heard of him either, but your parents have.

They met him a while back when they were young and it was a surprising encounter. That's why when I first appeared everyone was shocked to see the resemblance and they knew right away I was the son of Caspermilouse, but they didn't want to say anything about him though.

It's also true that me and Rj are the only living relatives of my father left. You guys can thank Rj for telling me all of this since I didn't know any of this until now."

Petrie soon asked, "How was everything when you were growing up?" Cj responded, "Back then it was very different. There were certain things you had to do in order for you to be taken seriously. It's kind of like what I said earlier about things being a game.

Each time you won that game you would work your way up to the top, but it wasn't always easy as each time you went up it would be even harder for you to go on. Not to mention if you made mistakes they couldn't be serious ones or everyone would think you aren't serious or they'd have you killed.

Me and the Decon went through a lot of trouble to make sure things like that didn't happen and this included mass killings. We had to take orders from crazy guys who wanted certain individuals killed or wanted an entire valley wiped out.

They weren't necessary and I actually at times regret doing them, but they had to be done. There are times in our lives that we are going to do things that will effect everyone around us. That's how the Decon is here now and didn't die off like many other groups."

Cera said to him, "Well I'm glad I didn't have to do any of that before coming to the great valley." Cj said to her, "Quiet frankly Cera I'm glad you and your friends didn't, cause there were some who weren't able to handle killing others. They either killed themselves feeling so guilty about their actions or died from the large amount of stress."

Suddenly a voice behind everyone said, "Bravo Cj that was such a nice little story you told." Everyone except Cj turned to see a male baryonyx standing there. Cj grinned and said, "Hello Tracey. How has old Fred been doing?" Some were surprised to hear that Tracey was associated with Fred and they all soon got ready to attack.

Tracey wasn't intimidated and said, "Easy you guys. I'm just hear to tell you something. Fred is coming tonight, but all he wants is to have a chat with you Cj. I'm just hoping you or any one else don't do anything stupid while it's happening or Fred will raise hell in this valley."

Cj soon turned to Tracey and said to him in a calm voice, "Okay we will have that chat then. There are somethings I want to know from him. As long he doesn't attack anyone I won't do the same got it?

Now I would like to have a word with you face to face." Out of nowhere Cj bolted towards Tracey transforming into his third form in the process and grabbing the sharptooth by the throat. He slammed him hard against the wall of a cave.

It happened so fast that only thing everyone saw was a blinding light past them. Cj then spoke to Tracey with a evil grin on his face, "I got a question for you. Are you afraid of me? Are you also afraid of your boss and what he is capable of doing? Are you afraid of what everyone in this valley could do to you?"

Tracey was shocked from being slammed against the wall and he had no idea what to say, which angered Cj even more who then said to the sharptooth with a loud booming voice, "I asked you a bloody question you bastard! Are you afraid or not! Answer me damn it!"

Tracey was so scared he actually was started to cry a little. "Y...Yes I am afraid." Cj smirked as he didn't show any remorse for what he was doing and he said, "Here is my advice for you. Get the hell out of my face and if you ever come back here it will be your last. This is our valley now and you can tell that fool I'll be seeing him."

He then let go of the sharptooth and Tracey ran away. Cj then said to his friends, "That is what will happen to anyone that messes with us. Yeah I will be having a chat with Fred, but you guys be very careful when this does happens. I have doubts that this chat will go according to plan." Everyone nodded and soon they all dispersed as Cj looked into the sky once again.


	22. Secrets Revealed

The gang were walking and they were all quiet as they were thinking about what Cj said to them. As they all separated to go to their families both Littlefoot and Shorty started running and they found their grandparents along with their dad. Both Grandpa and Grandma along with Bron saw that their boys were thinking about something and Grandpa asked, "What's wrong boys?"

The brothers were staring at the ground and finally they stared at the old longneck and Shorty spoke up, "Things around here are getting even stranger then ever before. I'd like to ask you two is it true that you guys know about Cj's dad Casper?

If it's true how come you guys never told us about him? How come we weren't told about what happened in the past? I remembered when we all first met Cj you guys along with the entire herd were acting very strange around him when he first came.

Everyone in the herd avoided him every time. What is going on here?" All three of the adult longnecks were silent as they were in a situation that they never been put in before. Soon Grandma said to him, "Where did here about Cj's dad?"

Littlefoot answered for Shorty. "We heard from Cj who got the information from his brother Rj who had been searching for answers about his past along with Cj's past. Shorty is right how come you guys never told us about any of this? Why are we learning about all of this now and not in the past?"

The three longnecks knew it was time and Grandpa longneck sighed then said to the two brothers, "It was years before you two were even born and me and Grandma along with our son and daughter were all in another valley and this was years before we were forced to migrate to the Great valley, which we all thought didn't exist.

Casper knew all about us and the herd. The last time we saw him he told us not to be surprised if we see his sons in the future. Casper already knew that our daughter was going to die somehow and he also mentioned that different kinds of dinosaurs will all come together to become one large herd.

He also talked about how Bron would leave just before the great earthshake and also mentioned the Great valley and everything that will happen in the valley in the years after we have arrived. Everything Casper said unfortunately happened exactly as he said it and we all didn't want to believe everything he said.

Shorty Casper knew that your real parents would befall the same fate as the many herds did on that terrible day by the hands of Sharptooth and the great earthshake that separated Littlefoot and our daughter from us.

He said that you along with several young longnecks would eventually find Bron soon after wondering the mysterious beyond for some time. Casper already knew about the evil presence that would one day threaten the Great valley and told us to be very careful and to watch out for anything unusual..

That is the reason why we didn't tell you two this earlier because we were afraid it would be too much for you two to handle and that's why we didn't say anything about it until now." Littlefoot and Shorty were getting the information in their heads and Littlefoot finally said with some anger in his voice, "I hope Cj does exactly what he says he's going to do that sick psycho.

By the way speaking of that Fred is coming to the valley tonight to have a chat with Cj who told me, Shorty and all of our friends to be very careful when this happens." Both of his grandparents gasped along with his dad.

Grandma longneck said to the two, "We need to have a meeting with the herd as this is a very serious matter. Littlefoot and Shorty I want you to find your friends and tell them about this meeting." The two brothers nodded and ran off to find their friends while the three adult longnecks went there separate ways to find and tell the rest of the herd.

Across the valley Petrie's mother was in a temporary nest she made and soon she was joined by her son Petrie. Petrie and his brothers all checked on their mother time after time to make sure she's doing okay.

Petrie sighed and said to his mother, "Things are just getting stranger and stranger. We were told Fred is coming to the valley tonight to talk with Cj and he told us interesting stories about his past including his father who's named Casper."

Petrie's mother was shocked to here her son utter that name and she soon said, "So you found out didn't you? It's something everyone in the herd tried to keep a secret cause we didn't want to worry you children the future. All the adults were going to tell all the children this very shortly, but it looks like some of you found out early. Where did Cj find out about his father anyway?"

Petrie quickly responded to his mother. "His brother told him and Cj told us about Casper. His brother had been doing a lot of searching for that information and that is why you didn't see him six years ago." The two were soon joined by a familiar flyer. "Uncle Pterano I've been wondering where you went. It's good to see your okay. What happened to you anyway?"

Petrie hugged his uncle who said, "Petrie it's good to see you and you too my sister. It was a few years ago as I was flying around when someone cried for help and I immediately flew down to rescue a young sharptooth who was about to be eaten by an adult sharptooth. After I rescued the sharptooth we flew into this valley and I gave him back to the leader.

What happened next someone came from behind me and hit me so hard in the head I couldn't remember what happened and when I woke up I was in a dirty, smelly cave tied with vines and was being watched by guards. They hardly gave anyone in the cave food and we went hungry for days until today."

Petrie's mother walked towards Pterano and hugged him very tightly as she said to him, "I know that you have done bad things in the past, but you are still my brother."

The flyers soon had more company as two familiar flyers landed and Pterano said, "Rinkus and Sierra. What are you two doing here?" Sierra said to the flyer, "Relax Pterano we were told by Cj to help here. He gave us another chance to redeem ourselves and prove that we are not a threat to the herd here."

Rinkus then spoke to Pterano, "Me and Sierra would like to say we are sorry for out actions with the Stone of Cold Fire and for betraying you. We would also like to see the children so we can apologize to them and to their parents."

Pterano was shocked to hear the statements from the two flyers and he said, "Well Right now we can discuss all of that later. I don't know if I can trust you two again, but it doesn't mean I can't. I will try to." The two flyers nodded at Pterano's statement.

Meanwhile Fred was in his cave by himself waiting for Tracey to come back. Tracey did show up a few minutes later and he felt humiliated, but said, "Boss he got the message." Fred turned and faced Tracey and said, "It took you long enough. Now until then get out of here I'll be sleeping and don't wake me unless something important is going to happen. Cause if you do I'll kill you and anyone else that tries to. Got it?"

Tracey nodded and left right away. Fred said to himself, "I know he cried like a baby when Cj taunted him. He must think I'm stupid. I already knew that was going to happen as Tracey had betrayed Cj years ago and Cj has since not gotten over that.

Wanted to teach Tracey a lesson anyway as he's always pestering me every day. I think he got the point now." Fred yawned a bit then laid down and began sleeping as he normally prefers to sleep during the day.

Tracey had walked several yards before he found a quiet spot and started to think about many things like what he has gotten himself into. Before he didn't have to worry about being treated poorly when he was associated with Cj, but ever since he joined Fred things have been going bad for him. Many say it's bad luck for him others have said he's annoying everyone.

Fred tries his best to get rid of him somehow each and every time, but it usually backfires. He then got himself together and knew there was no way around it as he made the choice and there was no turning back.

Meanwhile at Death valley Cj who was back in his final form was with both Stone, Rorra, and the leader of the dracovols that associated himself with the Darkarians his name was Marando and finally Venom was asked by Cj to come as the important matter concerned him too.

Marando became the leader after the previous leader stepped down as the leader and Cj made a suggestion to Marando to take over as the leader and everyone in the pack agreed about the decision.

Marando is by far one of the strongest dracovols ever seen by anyone and is usually larger the any dracovol seen. He stands at around seventy feet tall while the rest of his pack are half his size, but just like himself they are still growing.

It's been said that since the pack has been with Marando for years they've been growing bigger and bigger each year and the samething has happened with all the alimons in both the Darkarians and Rock Rangers when Cj started hanging around the alimon pack six years ago. They were also getting much stronger on top of growing bigger and it's something that has everyone still to this day puzzled about.

Marando is also one of the kindest dinosaurs that anyone in the pack has ever met and has been known to give very good advice. He is one of several of Cj's childhood friends Marando's skin color is black with gray under his jaw, his belly, and under his tail. Both his paws and feet are both black and gray colored and he has gold colored claws.

His feathers are both black with white and his eye color is green. Marando just like Cj has been involved with magic and has several abilities that make him one very powerful dracovol. Cj wanted to talk with the four privately about a very important matter.

They soon arrived at a secret location which was a small dark cave and Cj said to the four of them, "You guys are wondering why I asked you guys here. Big things are going to happen soon that is going to involve all of us after we deal with Fred. First before I came to the Great valley six years ago for the first time there was a lot of talk that the Decon should merge with several other groups to become one.

The same year I heard the same idea involving all the alimons and dracovols in the dinosaur world. My brother Rj told me that word has gotten out that all of those things will happen very soon." The four were astonished by the information and they soon looked at each other then back at Cj.

Venom said to his best friend, "Who will the Decon be merging with anyway? Why are these mergers happening?" Cj responded quickly, "There are several groups involved. A group called Alpha, which is a group of both leaf-eaters and sharpteeth.

Then another group called the The Assassins is involved, which is a group of large alimons and dracovols and many other groups. Those two groups along with the others have agreed to merge with the Decon.

We soon became fast friends with one another, however there is one group that we have left that is involved. Venom. The Acolytes are the ones that are left." Venom was even more surprised and he soon began thinking about it. Cj then turned to Stone and Rorra and said, "You two do realize what this means?

Answering Venom's second question there when all the alimon packs do become one there is going to be some big changes around here, but at least you guys will have many friends.

The idea of how this will work is that there will be three leaders instead of one and the huge pack will be divided into smaller packs, which will have two leaders. Doing this will put less stress on whoever the three leaders are.

Once that happens which ever pack you two are in whether your a member or are one of the two leaders you guys will probably have control over a much larger turf then ever before. When a big issue occurs the three leaders will send advisers to find and inform each leader in every pack.

Whoever the three leaders of the entire pack are will then discuss the issue with everyone. By the way if one of you two or both do become one of the leaders of the various alimon packs I will tell you guys right now you won't be dealing with a small number of alimons in each pack. We are talking about 20-30 times the size of the packs you two rule right now and that is pretty big my friends.

There will also be some rules that will change or be added, but the rest will still stay the same. One of the rules by the way is that any sharpteeth that goes into any alimon territory without permission is to be asked what they are doing there. If they have no reason being there then they are to be asked to leave rather then being killed.

That rules goes for every living thing with the exception of other alimon packs and dracovol packs. The same thing by the way that is happening with you guys will also happen with all the dracovols and they will also aid the huge alimon pack with an issue if they ask for it that is and I have a very good feeling that good things will happen for everyone.

The three leaders will also give every alimon several days to know one another and be friends before all the packs are separated. The alimon packs will then join up together and get to know everyone in the huge dracovol pack.

There is a very good chance that both of your packs will be become one along with other packs. From what I know the packs that will have two leaders will merge with other packs that are closer to each other. So since you two have packs that live close to the Great valley then you two will become one along with other packs.

Doing this will prevent confusion with other alimons that are not familiar with certain areas. The reason these are taking place is just a measure to protect alimons since there is word that a new evil even worse then Fred may threaten all of us one day and we need to watch our backs wherever we go."

The two alimons along with Marando were shocked to hear this and they soon were thinking about how this will effect them and how things would be different for everyone else. The three know that this could indeed change their entire lives.

Venom who had been thinking for a while then suddenly placed both of his claws on the mask he was wearing and pulled it off revealing his face to everyone around him for the first time in many years.

Cj along with everyone else gasped as they were shocked to see Venom do something like that. Venom's face had two scars on above his left eye and another one on his right cheek. Venom wasn't surprised by their reactions and said with a smile on his face, "Okay Cj my friend I'll do this. By the way who will the leaders be anyway?"

Cj responded, "No one made a decision on that yet, but we will find out soon enough. We also talked about a new name for our group. The name we will be using is The Unification." Venom nodded and said as he put the mask back on his face, "Not a bad name. Who came up with it?"

Cj shrugged. "I have no idea. The name came up out of nowhere from someone and everyone from both sides liked it and so we all agreed on the name. The only catch is we have to deal with Fred first before all of these mergers can happen.

Reason why is you don't want to have any of your new friends getting involved in a war that they had nothing to do with or didn't know about for that matter, but everyone involved with these pack mergers know about Fred. So they want us all to get rid of that menace."

Cj turned his attention back to both Rorra and Stone. "As for you two you might want to tell everyone in both your packs about this as they would want to know what could happen very soon. Same thing goes for you Marando and you too Venom.

The Decon already knows about this as they were all their when they heard about this. So any further questions before we leave?" None of the four said anything and they all nodded at Cj, which basically told Cj that they understood everything he just said to them.

Cj then nodded back to them. Soon all five of them left cave and soon separated. Neither the five nor any of the packs were prepared for what was about to happen with the herd.


	23. Riot

Meanwhile near the river that ran through Death valley the herd had gathered up along with Tippy's herd. Everyone was chattering as they were wondering why they had been asked to meet near the river. Littlefoot and the gang were all there as they wanted to know how everyone was going to react to the news of what was going to happen tonight.

Everyone started to quiet down as Grandpa longneck spoke to them. "Everyone apparently I've gotten word from my Grandson and his friends that Fred is coming to the valley tonight." What he said soon caused fear in everyone and soon the entire herd started to chatter amongst themselves. One dinosaur said, "On no not him! Were doomed!"

Another one said, "What do we do now?" Everyone panicking started to annoy others in the herd especially Topsy who was in no mood to hear the herd whining. He soon said out loud to the herd, "Silence! Let the longneck continue speaking! I don't know about all of you, but I want to hear what he has to say." The whole herd was shocked to hear something like that from Topsy as he normally wouldn't listen to anyone.

The whole herd soon quieted down and Grandpa longneck continued speaking. "Fred is coming to the valley to talk with Cj. I really don't know what is going on or what this is about, but Littlefoot did tell me that everyone here must not attack when this takes place. We must all be very careful and watch out for anything strange that happens. We've had too many die in the herd already and we don't need any more deaths."

Out of nowhere everyone in the herd began arguing with one another as it had to do with what they were going to do. Some didn't want to stand around not doing anything about it. The arguing was even worse then ever before.

A male green colored onehorn spoke to Grandpa longneck. "I don't agree with that plan one bit longneck. I say we attack now and not later. Kill this menace once and for all." Several dinosaurs agreed with the onehorn, but some didn't like the plan. Ms. Maia was one of them as she said to the onehorn, "Are you crazy? That's suicide to go after that guy.

You don't even know how powerful he is. I think we shouldn't try anything stupid here. We should just watch ourselves. Let Cj deal with him as he will be able to handle that guy."

Ducky's mother said, "I agree with her on this. We shouldn't be getting too carried away with ourselves. We clearly cannot defeat Fred on our own, but it's doesn't mean we shouldn't be in the battle at all.

We should focus on taking out the weaker enemies and not playing hero here by attacking Fred and getting killed." The male onehorn however was very stubborn even worse then Topsy himself. The onehorn didn't like the plan and said, "I personally don't care about what you two have to say as my plan is much better then yours. I can tear that leaf-eater apart myself.

I say we take him out now while we have the chance. This is the individual that poisoned our beautiful valley, killed a large part of our herd, and has murdered many others and you two are saying we shouldn't fight back while we have the chance to get revenge on the one who is responsible for all the bad luck we've had?

The two of you are the ones who are clearly crazy." The onehorn's comment soon started a chain reaction where the herd started picking whose side they were on and the arguing got even worse then ever.

The gang saw everything and knew everyone in the herd was very upset and they got ready for what could be a riot. The comment the onehorn made also angered both Ms. Maia and Ducky's mother along with several others.

Ms. Maia got right in the face of the onehorn and said to him with anger in her voice, "Listen onehorn you have no idea what your dealing with and you don't even know how strong he is. What makes you think you can stop him."

She then stopped and grinned as she continued speaking. "You think your so smart going after someone that you don't even know. The last time you did that Cj threw you into a mountain." She was clearly taunting the onehorn and the comment hit a nerve as the onehorn said to her as she still had the grin on her face, "Watch who your talking to. If you continue to insult me I will take you out right in front of everyone."

Everyone knew Ms. Maia very well as they knew what she was trying to do. While she is no longer the stubborn female everyone use to deal with on a daily basis in the past she still taunts others whenever she wants to.

Grandma longneck saw this was about to get out of hand and stepped in to stop them. "Now you two stop this. Your acting like hatchlings. This is no time for us to be arguing over this." The comment was no use as Ms. Maia said to the onehorn as she took some steps back, "If you try anything I'll make sure you don't get a chance to even see him. One more thing.

Bring it on!" The onehorn got angry enough that he had enough of her and he charged at her, but she was ready for that and she dodged the attack. In one swift motion she tackled the onehorn to the ground.

Attacking the onehorn soon caused the entire herd to began fighting one another and soon it was an all out war against each other. Tippy's herd was also involved. While they did support Ms. Maia's plan to not fight Fred, they soon had no other choice but to fight the herd as it was too late for them to get out of harms way since they were in the middle of the herd when the fight first started.

Littlefoot and the gang were trying there best to tell everyone in the herd to stop, but it was no use as they too had no choice but to fight. Both Grandpa and Grandma backed away to a safe position as they didn't want to get involved with this in anyway and while they still could fight they didn't want to fight their own friends.

They weren't the only ones. Doc and Dara also backed away as they didn't want to get involved in it and so did Chomper's parents who knew that fighting the herd was pointless. They wanted to avoid killing and eating anyone in the herd since they were kind of hungry so they walked away to a safe spot and just watched what was taking place in front of them.

There son however was involved as Bron was busy dealing with the herd. Littlefoot tackled a light brown male spiketail to the ground and he said to it with anger in his voice, "Stop this nonsense right now!"

The spiketail he just tackled got up and said, "I'll never stop. No one tells me what to do." He then charged at Littlefoot who dodged the Spiketail and used his tail to grab the Spiketail by the leg and pulled on it causing the Spiketail to trip and fall to the ground. Littlefoot soon ran over and used his body weight to pin the spiketail down to the ground.

The spiketail tried to get up, but Littlefoot's weight kept it in place and the longneck said, "I told you to stop and now you forced me to do this. We are not suppose to be fighting each other. All of us will get through this together, but it can't be done if we keep fighting each other all the time. I know you are scared of what could happen so am I, but you have to stop fighting others in the herd."

The male spiketail sighed as he knew Littlefoot was right and he said to the teenaged longneck, "Your right. I'm sorry for my actions. Could you please get off of me? Your crushing me." Littlefoot soon got off the spiketail and he said, "We have to stop the rest of the herd before they began to kill each other." The spiketail agreed and the two began fighting with other dinosaurs in the herd.

Topsy had to hurt some dinosaurs as they were getting too out of control and he had blood on his horns. He didn't want to resort to using his horns, but he had no choice as some were threatening his life and he took action by spearing some of them with his sharp horns, but his horns didn't go in too deep as he didn't want to kill anyone.

This was the worse thing that could of happened as the riot was raging on and it looked like there was no end to it. The herd fighting one another got Cj's attention who flew up into the air and was soon followed by his brother Rj, then Dunkirk, and the rest of the guardian dragons all of which were in their final forms. They were all asleep when the fight started. Dunkirk said as he yawned, "What the hell is going on?"

Cj was looking around to see what was the matter and he soon realized that everyone in the herd was fighting each other and he face palmed himself. "Oh give me break already. Damn those guys." The other guardian dragons all looked down and could see the herd fighting each other and they quickly got upset as they saw how everyone was fighting each other for some dumb reason.

They weren't the only ones that discovered what was happening with the herd. Looking at what was happening were two alimons one female and one male.

It was both Donovan and Axel as they saw what just happened, but they weren't fazed by what was happening. "So Donovan should we report this?" Axel asked with a serious face. "We must as we were told to report back to our leaders if anything happens. They are not going to like this though."

Axel heard what Donovan said and as they were walking back she said, "I'm starting to think we are protecting the wrong valley." Donovan sighed and said, "Yeah I know. They don't make very good decisions. I don't know what Stone sees in those guys.

The many years I've watched that valley that herd does things that make me want to kill myself." The caves in Death valley were much larger and were able to fit more alimons comfortably then other caves in the mysterious beyond.

The two alimons walked up to their leaders who were talking about what Cj told them and Axel said, "They are at it again." The two leaders quickly stopped talking and Stone said, "Who's at it again?" Donovan said, "The herd is fighting each other. Come and see for yourself."

Rorra said not to surprised with what both Donovan and Axel said, "If they are fighting each other then I don't see why we are even protecting them in the first place. Let them kill each other. Those guys fail to keep themselves under control and fights happen."

Stone said to his friend, "Even though we have to anyway. Let's go and see what's happening." Both Axel and Donovan led their leaders out of the cave and they were followed by some members of both packs. When they got to a cliff, which wasn't very steep they all saw the herd still fighting and it was getting even worse. Soon alimons from both packs came and they all were watching what was taking place.

The alimons could also see they weren't the only ones that noticed as they saw the nine guardian dragons that had flown up into the air to see what was happening. They also saw Marando along with some dracovols and then there was Venom and the Acolytes. Meanwhile the gang had received several cuts and if not bruises from having to fight off their own herd.

Cera had to kill a blue colored onehorn that tried to kill her and she nailed the male onehorn with her horns, which went in deep enough to pierce it's heart. Ms. Maia was having no trouble dealing with the green onehorn as she easily dodged it's attacks, but she did get grazed on the leg by the onehorn's horn.

The onehorn however wasn't as fortunate as it had received multiple cuts and bruises from being thrown around and crashing into trees. Ms. Maia continued to taunt the onehorn. "Your still a weak, lousy, clumsy onehorn. You barely touched me and yet I've knocked you to the ground over and over again. If you give up now I will stop."

The onehorn then out of nowhere ran right into her and lifted her up into the air and sent her crashing right onto the ground. She slowly got up as she was dazed from hitting the ground hard like that. "Don't underestimate me fool. I'm a lot stronger then you are. Now prepare to die!"

The onehorn then charged at her, but she knew what was coming and she quickly got up and jumped onto the onehorn's back causing it to fall to the ground.

She used her body weight to hold the onehorn down as she spoke to it. "What was that last thing you said about you being stronger then me? Looks like I win. I want you to stop fighting cause if you don't I will kill you. You got that?"

She then got off the onehorn leaving the onehorn speechless as to what just happened. She walked over to where Grandpa and Grandma were and said, "I'm done. I'm not fighting that fool anymore. He's a waist of time. Fighting isn't going to solve anything." Grandpa longneck said to her, "That's good to hear, but the rest of the herd seems to not care. I don't know what we can do about it."

Chomper, Rex, and Yu all knocked out several dinosaurs as they couldn't reason with them so they took drastic measures. They didn't want to but they had to protect themselves from being injured by the herd.


	24. The Ultimate Beast

The herd was still unaware that they were being watched by Cj who had his arms crossed along with eight other guardian dragons. The Darkarians and the Rock Rangers were all watching along with the Decon and Acolytes. Cj, Marando, Rorra, Stone, and Venom became very angry by the herd's actions as was everyone else in their packs.

The five said at the same time, "All of them are damn idiots!" It was clear that all five of them were angered by the herd acting very stupid as this was not the time for them to be fighting each other.

Cj said, "I'll never get these guys. The argue over the stupidest things I've ever seen especially during tough times." His brother Rj spoke to him. "Cj how are we going to stop these leaf-eaters? If they continue at this rate they'll kill each other in a short amount of time.

If they succeed then there really won't be any point of protecting the valley anymore and we will be on our own against Fred with very few leaf-eaters from the herd left."

Cj grinned and said, "Let's show them what we didn't tell them. Let's do it guys." All nine of the guardian nodded and the dragons flew down to where the herd was still fighting each other and they landed right next to Grandma and Grandpa. Grandpa longneck spoke to Cj as he watched the herd fighting each other, "How are they going stop fighting? I don't see them stopping anytime soon."

Cj turned and said to the longneck with a smirk, "You'll see right now." All nine of the guardian dragon's bodies stared to glow a bright red. Both Grandpa and Grandma took several steps back as the nine guardian dragons began to merge together. The red light got so bright the two longnecks along with Ms. Maia closed their eyes as this took place.

The whole gang stopped fighting as they saw the bright light and Ducky said covering her eyes, "What is going on? Where is that light coming from? Has the bright circle in front of us? It's too bright yes, yes, yes." Ruby who was next to her said, "I don't know Ducky. The light is too bright to see, but its not the bright circle."

Some of the herd soon noticed what was going on and they were an awe as what was happening before there very eyes, but they soon closed their eyes as the red light was just too difficult to look at.

Both of the alimon packs saw what was happening and they too closed their eyes as the light was too bright. Rorra asked, "What are they doing?" Marando hovered next to him and said as he covered his eyes with his paws, "They are becoming one. You'll see when this is over."

The Acolytes knew what was happening as they've all seen this once before and they covered their eyes too. After what felt like several minutes the light slowly died down and what everyone that witnessed saw shocked them.

When the light died down all that noticed saw massive beast in front of them. The creature was about the size of a mountain. It was on all fours and it had not one, but nine heads that all had very thick necks and four long tails.

No one except the Acolytes have ever seen a creature like this before. The body color was black and blue with white on the creature's belly and back. It also had small whit spots on it's arms, legs, and tail. There was also white on the lower jaws of all nine heads.

The transformer that was on Cj's back had also grew much larger. The creature also had dark blue gloves that covered it's hands and black colored boots. The large wings were dark green and white colored. The creature soon stood up and as all the eyes of the nine headed beast opened at the same time. Cj was the middle head.

The rest of the herd was still fighting and had not notice the monster that was standing in front of them. Soon the nine headed dragon let out a very loud deafening roar that echoed throughout the valley causing the whole valley to rumble in the process. Everyone had to cover their ears as the beast's nine heads roared.

Marando said to the alimons as the loud roar died down, "The nine guardian dragons have become the legendary Hydra. This is the one thing that not even Fred can stop. Fred is done for." The beast looked down on the herd and Cj said with a serious tone in his voice, "You all look like fools fighting each other when this isn't the time. Tonight Fred is coming and I expect you all to behave yourselves. If you don't I'll blast you."

To show that he wasn't kidding and mean business he then fired his blaze cannon, which was now red colored and much bigger then before right at a large rock. The rock exploded into millions of smaller pieces and the pieces started raining down on the entire herd. "Got the point now?"

Most of the herd nodded except for the green onehorn that fought Ms. Maia as he was still being stubborn and he said, "No I don't get it. Why do we have to not fight him? Why do we have to listen to you? You know I think your also behind all of this."

Cj who wasn't in the mood to listen to the onehorn and got even more angry over the fact the onehorn accused him of being behind something that he clearly wasn't involved in decided to show the onehorn why he should keep his big mouth shut.

The nine heads on the beast opened their mouths and were forming an even bigger blaze cannon attack. The transformer on the creature's back began sparking electricity as it merged with the blaze cannon that formed making it even bigger. He then fired it right at the onehorn and everyone close to the onehorn all scattered quickly away from harms way.

The onehorn had not time to react as the huge blaze cannon hit the onehorn head on and a huge explosion followed blowing up the dinosaur into millions of pieces. Everyone except Marando and the Acolytes were shocked at the action Cj just took as they would have never expected this.

The dragon grinned evilly along with the eight other heads. When the smoke cleared there was nothing left, but a small crater that formed where the onehorn was once standing.

Cj said to the herd, "I thought that big mouth would never shut up. That attack sure enough shut him up for good. Anyone else wants to end up like that idiot?" The entire herd shook their heads and Cj said, "I didn't think so cause that right there proves that we will kill anyone here that defies our orders. That is everyone's last warning as we do not repeat ourselves.

By the way I am what is known as the legendary hydra a creature so powerful nothing in existence can stop it. If anyone of you need me you obviously won't have to go too far to find me and there better not be another fight." The hydra then flew slowly away leaving everyone stunned at what Cj just did.

Haze said softly, "You know what I just realized?" Everyone around him turned to the green and yellow alimon waiting for an answer. "I just realized that stupid blows up." The alimons all looked at each other and they nodded at what Haze said.

Stone and Rorra along with their packs were taken by surprised that Cj killed that onehorn, but it really didn't matter as they knew that the onehorn was trouble as they have seen him in the past cause more trouble in the Great valley.

As far as they were concerned Cj basically did everyone a favor by shutting up the onehorn for good. Marando said to the two alimons, " Just to let you know hydras can be very fierce and will lose there tempers very easily. We all have to very careful not to anger Cj or any of those dragons." The two alimons nodded as they went back to their cave.

Everyone had dispersed, but the herd from the Great valley still couldn't believe that Cj killed one of their own. Littlefoot and the gang were all thinking about what just happened. Littlefoot was silent until he finally said, "Do you guys think that onehorn deserved to die? Do you guys think Cj went to far with what he did?"

Cera quickly answered him. "I really didn't care much for him. As a matter of fact I hate him so much. He was the reason that everyone in the Great valley had problems dealing with Rex and Yu in the first place.

When Rex came back to the valley and brought Yu with him I remember that onehorn was the one that started the arguments and everyone in the valley was in a war against each other until Cj came along and stopped everyone from making things even worse. Cj brought back peace and if not sanity to everyone in the valley and ever since that day I've always hated that onehorn for causing all the trouble in the first place.

I found out from Cj that he was one of the adults that were threatening us and our families. So what Cj did I thank him for that cause that dumb ol onehorn was nothing but trouble and it was a matter of time before someone killed him. I just wished it was Ms. Maia. That would have proved to everyone around here that a girl can be just as tough and just as mean as any boy can."

Everyone around her were surprised to hear her statement as she too originally didn't like the idea of having three young sharpteeth living in the Great valley, but they soon remember how she stood up for the three telling everyone in the herd that they aren't bad sharpteeth and everyone should get to know them first before they judge them.

Cera then continued speaking. "Even after that day that onehorn still had problems with all of us being friends with Chomper, Rex, and Yu and that is another reason why I really don't care about him, but I'm personally glad someone put him in his place sooner then later. Cause if it wasn't Cj it was going to be me."

While Cera was still a stubborn threehorn that could lose her temper very easily everyone can clearly see that she really does care about them and will save them regardless of what they've been through in the past.

Shorty then had something to say. "I have to say that's pretty harsh words there Cera. I barely knew the guy and I can tell by what you said he did things that really made you guys dislike him so much. Even though changing the story I would like to know what is Cj planing to ask Fred."

Petrie answered him. "Why don't we go and find out right now." Rex said to the flyer, "That's a great idea. I'm hoping he's still not angry with us." Everyone thought about what he said and they all nodded as they were hoping Cj was not upset with them on top of the entire herd.

They started walking across the valley and they soon saw Cj who still in the legendary hydra form as he and the eight other heads were looking up into the sky. Just before they go closer to the massive creature Hyp, Nod, and Mutt walked into view and Hyp said to the gang, "Hay there guys. I suppose you are going to see Cj am I right?"

The gang all nodded and Nod said, "Thought so as we are doing the same. We were wondering what is he going to ask that guy tonight?" Spike spoke to the three, "We were doing the same. You guys can join us if you want." The three reluctantly joined in and when they soon got closer to the giant beast Yu volunteered to speak first. "Cj we got some questions to ask you again."

Yu had to speak loudly as it was like talking to a very tall mountain and everyone else who had to speak would also have to do the same. All of the beast's nine heads lowered and Cj said, "Go right a head and ask away."

Cera was the first one to speak. "First thank you for killing that onehorn as he was nothing, but a disgrace to everyone in the Great valley." All of the nine heads were at a lost at what Cera said and Dunkirk said, "Uh your welcome?"

Next it was Littlefoot's turn to say something. "You guys are not mad at us right? If you are we understand and we will leave." Cj spoke to the Longneck, "No we aren't as there is no way we could be anyway.

You guys were clearly trying to prevent violence from breaking out. We are significantly upset at most of the adults though. We all really hate it when others choose to do the most unnecessary things during the most difficult times.

It's not just us the ones who started to fight also irritated Marando, Rorra, Stone, and Venom along with their pack members and the Decon too. As a matter of fact Lance and Ace were both suggesting having everyone who started that fight kidnapped, tortured, and slaughtered but I told him were are not going to do that and that is where the nine of us come in. Anything else you guys need to know?"

Rex decided to speak and he said, "Tonight what are you planning to ask Fred anyway? That's something all of us are really wanting to know." Marc said to the gang, "We plan on asking why is he doing this. Why does he want the Great valley so badly. We are also going to ask what he was doing between the last time the Darkarians, Decon, and Rock Rangers last saw him to his reappearance days ago.

That third question I spoke of is really important cause we don't know who he's associated himself with and for all we know he may not be behind all of this. When we do defeat him we may not be finished as a new evil may come into existence to threaten the Great valley again and we all may have to be ready to fight off this new evil if he's not behind all of this.

In a few years from now don't be to surprised if word gets out about huge groups of sharpteeth packs coming together to become one as this is part of the plan to fight off this new evil when the time comes." Everyone in the gang were shocked to here that Fred may just be the beginning of a new evil that may come and threaten them once again.

Helen closed her eyes and said to the gang, "You guys what Marc said may not be true, but if it is I hope you guys do not make the same mistake as some of the adults here did today in the future. That's why Cj had a meeting with the leaders of the Rock Rangers, Darkarians, Acolytes and the dracovol pack as this was a serious matter that needed to be talked about.

I want to also ask that if and when you do have kids tell them everything about what we said cause these things may happen as it maybe too late to tell them if you do what your parents did by not speaking of what's happened in the past. Anything can happen to any of us. After this thing between all of us and Fred is over this could very well be the last time we see any of you guys as life these days is too short."

The gang nodded about what Helen said as they all soon let the information that was told to them flow inside there heads and Chomper asked, "Are more innocent dinosaurs going to die because of this new evil?" All nine of the hydra's heads bowed down in sadness and Chomper along with the gang knew by their reaction that more going to die in the future when this new evil comes.

Cj sighed and spoke to them, "It's unfortunate to say that more are going to die, but the ones that have died so far have not died in vain. We will stop Fred and any future evil that will shows it's face around here.

When this is all over live your lives to best as what Helen said life is literally too short. I've seen many young dinosaurs die and while it hurts to see that you really can't do much about it as it was there time to go or they were in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Many being in the wrong place at the wrong time happens a lot these days and it isn't bad luck. You just have to be really careful where you go and look for anything strange going on where ever you go even if you are traveling with friends you always have to be on the look out for strange things especially when some places seem too quiet."

The gang all agreed with what Cj said and Shorty said to the giant beast, "Thank you guys. You guys have been really helpful." The gang soon left leaving the nine headed beast to stare back into the sky again as the bright circle started to go down as everyone was getting ready for what was to take place tonight.


	25. Meeting The Enemy Once Again

Meanwhile back in the valley known as the Unknown it was getting darker as the bright circle was going down. This was the valley that Fred was in. He had gotten up after sleeping for several hours and he walked out of the cave and looked down at everyone who were all ready.

He soon spoke to them, "For now guys don't attack or kill anyone cause if you do I'll kill you myself as that's not how we do it around here. We want everyone around here to still take us all seriously.

We all will go in there and we have a little talk and we leave the valley. I'm hoping this isn't to hard for anyone here cause if it is then you can stay here or better yet I just rip your guts out." Everyone nodded and Tracey asked, "If they ask you questions are you going to answer them? What if they attack us?"

Fred spoke to him with a grin, "Why the hell not? They are not going to be around much longer anyway so I figure why not answer whatever question they have since their days in this world will soon be over. If they try anything then it's an all out war in that valley, but I know Cj will do the right thing and tell them to not attack us."

Everyone nodded and they soon headed for the valley. Back at Death valley everyone was ready too. Everyone had not fallen asleep as they were alert the entire time. Several minutes past and the night circle was soon visible in the distance. Everyone waiting for Fred's arrival and Littlefoot soon walked up to Cj who was no longer in the hydra form anymore as he along with the eight other guardian dragons separated.

Littlefoot was joined minutes later by his friends and Littlefoot asked, "Cj your going to finally get the answers you've been wanting to know. I'm just hoping this guy does reveal some to the rest of the herd. I want all of this mess to end."

Cj looked down at the longneck and said, "Don't worry he will or we will have a problem. I'm just hoping no one tries anything as everyone here really wants to get him for what he has done to them. Like I said before be careful and watch out for anything suspicious. I wouldn't trust this guy at all." Littlefoot then quickly asked, "How do you know that?"

Cj sighed and said, "Remember I hung out with him for years and I know him very well. He's not going to do anything. There is also a little rule around here when it comes to meetings with enemies and that rule is no one from either side is allowed to attack each other before, during, and after the meeting.

It's a very serious rule that everyone around here follows whether they are friends or enemies. If anyone breaks that rule then bad things will start happening to whoever broke that rule, really bad things. That is also a reason why I along with everyone else were pretty upset with everyone in the herd when that fight started."

The gang were all pretty surprised to here of such a rule and Shorty asked, "How do you know all of this?" Cj responded, "I know a lot of things about what goes on around here. As a matter of fact I know so many things that if I were to tell any of you guys some of these things it would forever change the way everyone here thinks and the way you guys refer to things around here.

The reason I haven't spoken about them yet is because it would be way too much for you guys and everyone else in the herd to handle or it would be difficult for you guys to get use to."

Everyone was confused by what Cj meant and he said, "Put it this way if you guys knew what I knew it would be like me telling you guys the world is coming to an end. You guys don't have to worry for long what those things will be. As a matter of fact the next year you guys will all find out about everything I know that I promise, but for the time being we have a score to settle with someone."

After he finished his sentence he felt a dark presence coming and he wasn't the only one. Everyone else in the valley could feel the dark presence coming and Cj was soon joined by several alimons from the Decon along with Jessica, Ana, Vallen, Zoey, Louie, Andrew, Cornelius, and Todd. Jessica and Ana had Korey who had several scars all over his body as he was interrogated.

Out of the darkness was Fred himself and behind him deadly clan of cold blooded killer sharpteeth. They all stopped and both sides began a stare down that lasted for several minutes until Fred said to the leader of the Decon, "Hello Cj. It was really unfortunate I had to cut our first meeting short we could of had some fun."

Cj grinned and said, "Not as much fun as we all would have been having. It would have literally been your last stand, which would have ended in a fiery explosion.

I remember in the past you always said that you wanted to got out with a bang and that is exactly what's going to happen to you old friend." Fred laughed and said, "Oh really? You think you can last long in a fight against me? You got guts kid I'll give you that, but I'm not so sure your ready to go against me."

Cj said to him as he tilted his head slightly and grinned, "Don't be too shocked if I surprise you cause I've done it before and I'll do it again." Out of nowhere he fired his blaze cannon right at him, but Fred dodged it with ease and said, "Is that all you got?

That is the oldest trick I've ever seen anyone use. I'd expect better then that from you Cj you and me know very well that no one does that anymore. It's a shame that proved to me that you won't last long against me." Cj grinned as he knew Fred didn't notice what he really did. "Boy you really fail to pay attention to the smallest details. That's probably why you almost got killed not to long ago."

Suddenly the blaze cannon that Cj had fired came back and missed Fred by inches and ended up hitting the side of a mountain blowing part of it up. The evil group of sharpteeth were about to attack when Fred lifted up his front paw and said to them, "No he wasn't attacking he was testing me. Stand down you damn idiots or I'll put you all down myself."

All the sharpteeth soon stopped, but some snarled as Fred glared at Cj and said, "Not bad kid not bad. But its going to take more then just tricks like that to stop me." Cj spoke to him with a grin as he started taunting Fred, "Kill them all then you will have a lot more to worry about then just me. Want to know something your a coward. I can turn my back to you and you want do a thing.

You hide behind those assholes every time and have them do your dirty work. Your nothing more then a yellow-bellied, spineless, pathetic excuse for a leaf-eater who hides behind others and stabs them in the back after things are going so well.

You think your going to win this game? You think you going to get away with this you are dead wrong my friend. You should know very well where ever you go we will find you even if you go to another world.

To let you know even if I didn't get involved with this it will only be a matter of time before someone else finds you and rips you apart. Now enough about that I along with everyone else here like some answers from you.

Where have you been? How did you disappear and reappear without anyone knowing about it? Why do you go after the Great valley out of all the places? Why are you even doing all of this?" Fred felt a little hurt from the way he was insulted like that, but he thought about it and he soon walked to a cave wall and leaned on it.

He sighed and said, "Okay Cj I'll throw you and your friends a bone not that it will matter as none of you will be around much longer to see what happens after I gain control of the Great valley. By the way those words were not necessary at all.

Anyway right after being banished I disappeared after someone made a deal with me and this deal was so significant to me that I couldn't resist it.

It was nothing big it was basically the power to transform into a creature that has many strengths and very little weaknesses and this someone gave this to me after completing several tasks. After I completed the tasks she also made me a member of a group called the Death Society or the DS for short."

Everyone in the valley all gasped as they knew who the Death Society was and Cj wasn't too shocked and he said, "So they made you a member of that group how pathetic of them. After I get rid of you they will realize they made a huge mistake by making you a member in the first place."

Fred laughed again and said, "Whatever you say tough guy. Anyway that is what happened during those years. As for the Great valley that plan I put together myself by gaining control of your friends which was very usable and I came close.

Unfortunately my plans had flaws in them and this is what led to me and you meeting here once again. Why I'm doing all of this is because I can. The Death Society told me not to, but I simply didn't care as I wanted to destroy the Great valley and rid everyone who was living in it and outside of it.

The leader of the Death Society warned me that if I ran into trouble she will not send me help, but I told her help will not be needed and she said okay and she wished me good luck.

The leader is someone else you all have to worry about and she's pretty evil and powerful to a point where not even I can stop her myself and for all we know nobody can. She also said that she will get a hold of the Great valley eventually and that no one will stop her from doing so. There isn't a damn thing you or anyone else can do about it either."

Cj said to him, "After I destroy you I'll go after her too. Right now the whole world wants you dead and that's something you can't runaway from. You've made a lot of enemies by betraying many that were close to you and now you will pay for your actions.

None of these guys were even involved as they were all innocent until you dragged them all into a game of death and destruction and you took me and everyone else I know of with them.

By the way your friend Korey here was captured after we all killed everyone here in this valley. Tell me one reason why I should not blow this guy up." Korey was gagged with vines that all had sharp thorns on them so he could not speak and his arms and legs were all tied up. Korey had scars all over him as some of the leaf-eating dinosaurs beat him up for what Korey has done.

Fred looked at the fast-biter in disgust and soon said, "Chris I really don't care get rid of that rat. He's nothing to me now. He should have listened to me, but he got cocky and decided not to. So go right ahead and kill him. You will do me and everyone a favor." Cj turned to Korey and said to the fast-biter, "Your screwed buddy."

Cj then opened his mouth and fired his blaze cannon right at Korey. Everyone near Korey got away just in time as the attack hit Korey, which incinerated Korey's body instantly and all was left was a small crater.

Fred laughing sadistically as he was glad that Korey was now dead and he wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. Cj grinned and said, "You shouldn't be laughing Fred. The next time you see that again will be your last time. That I promise. Your lucky that my dad never got a chance to get you or he would of had your head for your actions.

You caused many innocent dinosaurs to brutally kill others for your own purpose and you put others against each other, causing wars that either devastated the Great valley or came close to. For that you deserve to die for your actions. I really hate to be you now and your friends are also in danger as everyone else wants them dead too.

We will be doing the whole world a favor when we kill you." Fred said to Cj with the grin still on his face, "In two days Cj you and your friends all die. That's all I have to say." Cj walked up to him and held out his hand.

Fred grabbed Cj's hand and the two shook hands for the final time as they both had grins on their faces and suddenly they pulled one another closer to each other and it looked like they wanted to get the fight started now as the hate for one another was surging into their bodies like never before.

Everyone from both sides got ready to pull them apart as they were concerned they wanted to fight now, but both of them raised their free hands, which was the sign to everyone to back off.

The two soon let go of each others hand and the two saw a blue colored fast-biter that was charging at them and Cj said as he sighed, "You know who this guy is Fred? If you don't let's put this idiot down together one more time." Fred shook his head and he agreed with what Cj said for the first and only time. Cj fired his blaze cannon right at the fast-biter and Fred did the same.

The fast-biter was unable to avoid the fire balls, which combined and was coming right at it. It was swallowed alive by the wall of fire and it was incinerated into dust that blew away in the wind. Fred said, "That was pretty stupid for someone to charge at us like that.

Especially when I'm having a meeting with someone I'm going to kill. I'm starting to wonder why the hell am I even out here. It's like every time I talking to someone or I'm thinking there is always someone else that interrupts me."

Cj nodded and said, "I've said it before and I'll say it again no matter what action anyone takes you just can't kill stupid these days. Any ways like you said though in two days from now one of us will stand while the other falls. Now get out here. If anyone here by the way sees any of your spies they will be killed on sight."

Fred grinned as he and his group left the valley and just as they appeared they were gone. Everyone from both sides knew the next time they would see each other they will be fighting to the death.

Cj walked back to everyone and he spoke to everyone. "Well everyone I got good things and more bad things to say. The good thing is that he answered our questions. The bad news is that we have two days before we deal with him. Looks like we have a lot of things to do before then."

The everyone in the valley all nodded and Cera said out loud so everyone can hear her, "Well we better get some sleep as we have some serious training to do tomorrow." Everyone in the valley agreed with her and they all dispersed and eventually went to sleep.


	26. Training

The next morning the bright circle was slowly beginning to rise and it seemed as it was just another typical day, but it wasn't. Everyone got up to eat breakfast and as soon as breakfast was over the whole valley began training to get ready to fight off the evil Fred. Most of the adult dinosaurs from the Great valley knew they may not survive this next battle so they began training their children.

Cj was alone training as he was increasing his speed and flexibility to dodge attacks and he was planning on giving Fred everything he has. Cj was standing there and suddenly began running at a high rate of speed heading for two very tall trees. The ground was rumbling as he jumped as high as he could right over the trees and he did two frontward flips before landing on all fours.

This shocked everyone as they had never seen someone or something so big jump that high and far. As a matter of fact they have never seen such fast reflexes from anyone before.

Cj got up and walked over to a large rock and using both of his hands he punched several large holes into the huge rock causing his hands to start drawing blood, but he didn't care for the pain one bit as it was encouraging him to keep punching the rocks more rather then stopping and dealing with the pain.

Cj had an even more serious look on his face the ever before as it was something no one in the herd have ever seen before. It was almost like as if Cj had become a totally different person to them. It became clear to everyone that when Cj and Fred meet again it will be the fight of the century and something that has never been seen before and may probably never be seen again.

There were several in the herd that were afraid of what Cj might do as he was getting even more violent then ever as they remembered what he did to the male onehorn yesterday and the comment he made that he was not afraid to kill anyone that didn't follow orders terrified many in the herd.

Everyone in the Acolytes, Darkarians, Decon, the dracovol pack, and Rock Rangers already knew Cj was getting more and more aggressive each day cause the light located on his head has been flashing yellow or red for several days now.

Cj then stopped and shot a glare back at every one in the herd. Everyone could clearly see he was enraged and he said, "What the hell are you all looking at!" Everyone turned away and got back to training as Cj said to himself, "I hate when I don't get a response from people these days." He then delivered one hug punch that destroyed the entire rock, which shattered into a million pieces that went all over the place.

He wasn't the only one doing this type of training. The eight other guardian dragons were doing the same type of training and it left everyone in the valley a bit concerned, but everyone went about their training while trying not to worry so much. Littlefoot asked his brother Shorty, "What is Cj doing anyway?" Shorty shrugged and they were soon joined by Marando.

The dracovol heard what Littlefoot said and hovered next to him. "He's doing a very rare and intense type of training that is very difficult to complete. It's something that was used a very long time ago and it was used to torture prisoners regardless of what they did.

Anyone that succeeded in completing it was set free and were also treated with respect soon afterward. Anyone that didn't well they died a slow and painful death from the training itself and only two in history have ever completed it and lived to tell the story." Shorty said, "Wow Cj must be very tough doing this."

Marando said to the green longneck, "He does this type of training every day though he usually does it alone where no one is looking. That thing you said Shorty your right you have to be very tough to do it let alone handle it. You also need a lot of strength when it comes to breaking those huge rocks. Wasn't to long ago I tried this once before and I almost died doing it, but Cj saved me from certain death and not a moment too soon."

Littlefoot said, "Is the training why he is mad?" Marando shook his head. "Nope hydras tend to loose their tempers very easily especially after separating. The separate dragons themselves can be very fierce and if not very dangerous.

So we must be very careful around them, but losing their temper won't last and they will soon be easy to get along with." Shorty said, "Don't worry we will. Thanks for telling us about that by the way."

Marando nodded and flew away to train with his pack. While Cj was angry it wouldn't last long. A few hours passed as it was noon and Cj had the smile that everyone loves to see on his face once again.

Everyone in the valley was releaved to see Cj in a good mood again as they didn't want to worry about having to deal with a possible second threat or multiple threats for that matter. Cj had resumed his training and Cera had walked up to the guardian dragon and said, "So how has your training been?"

Cj stopped and turned to her as he sighed as he was clearly tired. "It's been very good Cera. How has your day been?" Cera sat down on all fours as she spoke to him, "I really have been doing a lot of training as my dad wants to get me ready to be the leader of the herd and I'm taking a break from all of it. I just want to talk to someone about whatever they have to say."

Cj said to her, "I see what you mean. He really cares for you and I really haven't talk to anyone since yesterday. In two days our lives will change and I personally just can't wait until I get my hands on Fred for what he has done to all of us."

Cera nodded at Cj's statement and the two heard a voice yell, "Cera! Time to resume your training!" Cera said to the leader of the Decon, "Well that's my dad calling me. It was nice talking to you Cj." The female threehorn then ran off to find her dad so they could continue training again. Cj soon resumed training once again as he was more determined to stop Fred then ever before.

Meanwhile in the unknown valley Fred was in the middle of thinking when someone interrupted hm. "Hay Fred what are you doing?" When Fred heard the voice he immediately swung his right hand and knocked out the sharptooth who hit his head on the wall and Fred spoke to the sharptooth with a calm tone, "Shut up loser."

There were some outside the valley that saw what happened. Tracey was one of the few and he said, "Well I warned him not to interrupt the boss. Looks like he found out the hard way." Tracey walked into the cave and grabbed the sharptooth and dragged him out as Fred was still thinking.

Everyone was curious as to what Fred was thinking about until he finally said, "Well everyone I want to tell you guys that when we do battle those fools you guys will be in a group of seven and you guys will take one person down each time, but you guys will not attack Cj as he is mine. The young dark dragon will get a lesson from the old school fighter and if you guys do get involved I'll blast you myself.

If this is too hard for some speak now so I can say it to you in sharptooth language and if it's still to hard for you to get the the point I speak slowly so that you'll get it." A blue colored sharptooth named Jerry said, "What if we still don't get it?" Fred then said to him sounding very annoyed, "Then I'll blast you is that clear Jerry?"

Jerry nodded and said, "No need to get upset boss it's just that one of these dumbasses here are probably going to ask you that question in the wrong place at the wrong time and your going to end up killing them, so I saved them the trouble of asking you." Fred then understood and said, "You got me there good thinking Jerry. At least someone around is actually making sense for once."

The blue sharptooth nodded as everyone else glared at Jerry. Jerry is a sharptooth who has been known to suck up to Fred each and every time, which frustrates everyone around him except Fred himself who doesn't mind it one bit. Jerry knew he was getting looks from everyone so he turned around and roared so loudly it caused almost everyone who was glaring at him to runaway in fear.

Jerry chuckled and said, "That gets them all the time no matter what situation we are in. Always works each and every time." Hours had passed and everyone in Death valley had soon ended their training and would continue the next day.

Some took breaks and some were chattering with one another while some were looking into the sky. Those that were looking into the sky either knew they were going to die in this last battle that will take place in the next two days or they were thinking about how much their lives had changed in the last days and if not years that have gone by.

The Decon was also looking into the sky as they were all thinking about how things will change after they deal with Fred and they weren't the only ones. Marando, Rorra, Stone, and Venom were thinking the same thing along with their packs as they were looking into the clear sky as the bright circle was going down and soon it was dark.

Many went off to sleep to get ready to resume training tomorrow while several stayed up either they were guarding or they were chatting with each other. The gang had been training hard for the entire day and after they completed their training for the day they slept for the rest of the day.

They had just woken up and they soon met up with each other. Chomper yawned as he said, "This has got to be one of the most tiring days I've ever dealt with." Rex who also yawned said to him, "Your not kidding Chomper.

The last time I was that tired was when I was in the mysterious beyond looking for answers to my past." Littlefoot said to the gang, "I see that everyone else in the herd is now asleep let's go see if Cj is awake. We really don't have anything to do."

Everyone around him agreed and just as they were about to start walking suddenly they heard someone yell, "Look out below!" It was Guido who was flying towards them very rapidly and they all ducked as Guido flew by them and crashed into a bush.

The gang ran over to where Guido crashed and Guido stumbled out of the bush. Littlefoot spoke to Guido as Ruby as she dusted Guido off who had leaves and dust all over his body, "Guido are you okay? What happened?"

Guido who was still shaken by the crash started speaking. "I had just woken up and I decided to fly really high into the air to see how the weather was when a strong wind started blowing and I was blown around the sky until the wind stopped.

I soon found out I was heading for the smoking mountains until the winds started blowing again then I was able to avoid the smokey mountains and I didn't where I was going to land and the wind stopped again and I started falling once more.

Then I saw you guys and that bush, so I decided to land right next to all of you and here I am now. If that wind didn't blow you guys wouldn't be hearing from me now as I would have landed right into the smoking mountain and into the fire water."

Rex said to Guido as he helped him up, "It's a good thing you crashed here and not any where else like that valley that Fred lives in. The last thing we need to do is go on another rescue mission and risk being killed again. We can see that you are still working on your flying there. Don't worry Guido you'll get better just like me and Petrie did."

Everyone nodded and Guido said, "Where are you guys going anyway?" Ducky said to the glider, "We are going to see if Cj is awake that way we can talk to him since everyone here is sleeping and we have nothing to do."

Guido was rubbing his head as he spoke to them, "I think I'll join you guys since I don't want to end up doing something I might regret if I start flying some where else again." Petrie started hovering as he spoke to Guido, "Well let's go Guido." Guido soon started flapping his wings and he was hovering next to Petrie as they along with the gang started searching for Cj.


	27. Story Time

After walking for a few minutes they found Cj in an area that had large boulders surrounding the area and he wasn't alone. He was with Ana, Jessica, Lance, Ace, Marol, Trish, Marando, Venom, Todd, Vallen, Arren, Jak, Marc, Dunkirk, Conner, Jen, Harold, Alice, Rorra, Stone, Donovan, Axel, Helen, Louie, Andrew, Zoey, Cornelius, Jorge, and Mitch were all there as they were chattering about random events that happened in their lives.

They were either sitting down on some of the boulders that were lying on the ground or were standing. They all soon turned their attention to the gang who had just arrived and Cj said to them happily, "Come guys join us we are all talking about our most interesting moments. Jak here was talking about something that happened years ago with someone."

As the gang came into the area Jak started talking, "So the teacher was talking about what was going to happen the next day and he ended up saying "Oh Yeah" while the teacher was talking and he got in trouble. He's a dumbass and I heard not long after that he got kicked out. Two time failure there he gets kicked out for saying "Oh yeah" and gets kicked out permanently the next day."

Lance stood up on his hind legs and started speaking. "I remember that idiot. He always came to class acting like he was a tough guy. The only reason I hung out with him is because he got in trouble all the time and it was very funny to see how he got in trouble each time." The gang were all confused by what both Jak and Lance were talking about and Littlefoot said, "Who's an idiot? What are you guys talking about any way?"

Cj answered the longneck's question. "The guy Jak was talking about he got into trouble so many times it was unbelievable. He flat out ignored almost everyone and he always did or say something that would get him in trouble no matter what day it was.

Some of us were in training years back before we came to the Great valley and the place where we were training that is where we met this guy and on top of that he got in trouble on the first day of training. We still hang out with him and while he now listens to others he's still an damn idiot that fat loser."

Everyone around him started laughing at what he said. Cj asked the gang, "By the way does any of your parents know your here?" Cera said to him, "They are sleeping right now and we did get permission to be here, so you can say yes they do know we are here." Cj said, "Just checking don't want to get into trouble with your parents as they all ready have gone through enough as it is.

Last thing we need are adults going crazy over missing kids and they found out they are with me and then all sorts of problems will start happening. There is one thing I just don't get. How do five young kids manage to kill Sharptooth like that. Up until that happened everyone around here and many other places were all saying that Sharptooth can't be killed and then they heard that Sharptooth was killed by five young kids.

Everybody was shocked to hear that and ever since then many have been trying to become more fearless then Sharptooth that was until we all came in and after that very few ever got in our way and lived.

Littlefoot, Spike, Ducky, Cera, and Petrie you five realize that since you were responsible for killing Sharptooth you have all became the most respected dinosaurs out there along with the friends you've made in the past and that you guys would all be spared from being attacked and eaten."

The gang couldn't believe what Cj was saying to them and Cera quickly asked, "WHAT! If that's true how come sharpteeth in the past have chased us and tried eating us?"

Lance responded to her question, "You have to remember your kind all look alike and it's really difficult to tell from one another. It's not as easy as some of you guys think it is. Some of us got confused finding you guys cause you all look alike and it took us a while before we finally found out who is who around the valley.

Not only that after you five killed Sharptooth there were many rumors that the ones that killed him somehow died and everyone soon excepted that after some went for as long as a year looking for you guys to see if you were still alive and came back being very unsuccessful in their mission.

If they knew you five were still alive and living in the Great valley sharpteeth wouldn't have entered there in the first place or wouldn't have tried to make you guys or anyone else in the valley their next lunch.

Rex decided to speak, "If only they knew none of this mess we are in would of happened in the first place." Cornelius was the next one to speak, "Actually Rex some of it still would have happened regardless.

Like what happened six years ago would of happened only it would have been Fred himself and I'm afraid everyone here would have been doomed by now and not before he killed every dracovol and alimon alive in the world, so you Rex could have been killed before you even knew about the Great valley or anyone that lived there for that matter.

Littlefoot finding you as an egg was the best thing that ever happened cause it prevented many horrible things from happening even though some well almost all of us had to pay pretty big prices including losing our parents, families, and friends while we were still young.

The good that comes out of all of this is that we not only became friends with one another, but we also prevented bad things from happening to our other friends and anyone else."

Rex felt sad as he was thinking about his mother and how he and Yu had nearly been killed many times while being in the mysterious beyond for a couple of years. He sighed and soon smiled as he responded to Cornelius' comment, "You make a very good point there Cornelius.

If Littlefoot didn't discover me in that cave I don't know what would have happened after I hatched from the egg. I'm very grateful that Littlefoot and his friends took care of me when I was just hatched along with Grandpa and Grandma." Littlefoot smiled and nuzzled Rex.

Littlefoot then stood up on his hind legs and used his front legs to hug Rex. Rex then hugged the longneck back and Cj said, "I liked that story of how you went into the the mysterious beyond Rex and Littlefoot your not the only one that's saved others in the past as I've done so myself a lot lately and I'm quite grateful I did. Ask Lance, Marando, Jessica, Ana, and many others in the Decon."

Ana, Jessica, Lance, and Marando nodded and Lance said, "Cj along with Ace saved me after I managed to kill off several alimons that were after me. They were assassins that were ordered to kill me after they thought I betrayed them when I didn't. I went back and started killing all the alimons in this pack for turning their backs on me.

There were some that were very hard to kill and I almost died, but thanks to me thinking about how they betrayed me is what saved my life from dieing from those fools.

After killing everyone in the pack I left before anyone else discovered the dead bodies and as I walked for days I was hungry, tired, and weak and after days of walking I then soon excepted that I was going to die until Ace and Cj found me the same day and they took me a cave that was close by to heal my wounds.

Ever since then I too am grateful that Cj and Ace saved me that they." Ace then walked up to his friend and stood up on his hind legs and said, "That's how it all happen guys and I was pretty surprised he survived that long without food or water. That was enough to prove to me that Lance here is a lot tougher then all those alimons in that pack he was in."

Ace and Lance hugged each other with their front legs and when they did stop hugging a few minutes later Cj picked up Lance and hugged the large red and black stripped colored alimon. Littlefoot then asked a question, "Hay Lance if there wasn't any thing to eat how come you didn't just eat the dead bodies of those alimons?"

Lance and Cj stopped hugging and Cj placed Lance down on the ground and the alimon said, "The other sharpteeth would have known it was me since they would have smelled the bite marks from the dead bodies and I was already tired and couldn't go around carrying a dead alimon around in my mouth as that would have been very suspicious, so I left very quickly instead of staying around eating dead alimons.

If I did eat any of those alimons I would of ended up dealing with more sharpteeth who would want to kill me as I made more enemies killing all those fools after that." The gang understood what Lance said and Marando decided to speak next, "Lance you told one very good story. I haven't heard about your past that much until now.

Now it''s time for you guys to learn about me. It was sixteen years ago and the day was fine in Saluda valley until someone mysteriously started killing off some of the dracovols in our pack. Many of us were soon being killed by a mysterious sharptooth and everyone was so afraid some where already teaching their children how to fight when the time comes for them.

Then one night the ground started shaking and soon everyone in the entire valley disappeared. The only thing that could be heard was the screams before they all disappeared and it was just silent.

I was the only one who survived and I left the area in fear that whatever happened here may happen again. I found out two years ago that Fred and Sharptooth were the ones responsible for what happened in Saluda valley, but knowing Sharptooth got killed by five hatchlings have since made me feel a lot better and when Fred is dead all of us will feel better about ourselves."

Cj then gritted his teeth as what Marando said got him angry and Littlefoot said, "What's wrong Cj?" The guardian dragon said, "Littlefoot nothing is wrong, but hear what Marando is about to say and I will tell you and your friends after he's done."

The gang were wondering what he meant as Marando continued speaking, "Fred and Sharptooth unleashed something called the dark zone on Saluda valley and that is what caused everyone in the valley to mysteriously disappear.

After leaving Saluda valley I wandered for days and I finally bumped into Cj one day and he was with Rj, Jessica, and Ana. They told me what has happened and that some strange things are about to take place. So we agreed that we need to get out of here now and they offered me to stay with them.

Despite being only five of us we took down many sharpteeth including one sharptooth Cj killed six years ago and yes it was none other then Redclaw who we defeated and he soon fled after battling us.

We then went some where to train to get stronger. That was one of several things that led up to the formation of the Decon and in a few years after training we were the most dangerous group even though there were only thirty of us at the time and as you guys see we've been growing ever since.

Thanks to Cj, Rj, Ana, and Jessica I'm still alive as I may have died out here if I didn't take that wrong turn and ended up meeting them face to face." Cj then said, "It was one interesting journey back then as flateeth and sharpteeth hung out with their own kind until fourteen years ago that is. Now you guys are probably wondering what the dark zone is.

The dark zone is a large black colored hole that is so dark that you can't even see it and when you realize it is there it's too late. The hole is actually spinning like a whirlwind, but much much faster then that and anyone or anything that get's swallowed up by it will never escape it until it dies, which never happens.

It is basically another world, a dark world as many call it and it is by far one of the worst places to be in. Some of you guys think being out here is bad, but to get an idea of how bad it is the dark zone would make being out here look like paradise.

Many say it's worse then dieing itself." Littlefoot and his friends were horrified by what Cj was saying to them and Cera said, "You have to be kidding right? Your telling us that being in that place is worse then being dead?"

Cj and everyone around him nodded as the guardian dragon continued speaking, "Cera when it comes to things that could be deadly to all of us I never joke about it. I've seen what happens there and it is not pretty at all. For some reason anyone with a guardian dragon can view the place as long as they are with a guardian dragon.

It is basically endless darkness and everyone there wonders that place and there is a point where after a few years you start to lose your mind completely. As the years go by you soon began to forget what you look like along with your entire past and you become nothing more then a lost soul that is looking for it's body.

There are some in there that have been in that place for thousands of years and are still alive to this day and will be forever and ever until that place is destroyed completely, but of course when that happens everyone in that place will also be killed.

The good thing about this is that only guardian dragons have the ability and the power to handle and control using the dark zone, however if it were to fall into the wrong hands like Fred and Sharptooth for example it could mean the end of all living creatures in this world, which is why many were glad that Sharptooth was killed cause he knew something about the dark zone that Fred didn't and Fred himself can't use it any more.

To let you guys know if Sharptooth was still alive he and Fred were planning to use this ability against every alimon and dracovol alive. This would have sent everyone who is an alimon or dracovol to that dreaded place and soon he would of used it on everyone that lived in the Great valley.

I wasn't going to tell you guys this because it's a little too much information to know already, but I figured why not and I decided to just say something rather then you guys finding out later about this.

By the way when your parents wake up tomorrow tell them what we told you as they would want to know too. I also have a really bad feeling that the real danger is closing in even after we deal with Fred." Everyone around Cj all nodded as they already knew what they were dealing with. Littlefoot and his friends were just beyond shocked at the information Cj had just given them.

Littlefoot's look soon harden and so did the rest of the gang and Spike said, "We will do so." Cj raised his right arm in the air and his hand was in a fist and soon some that were in the Decon did the same. A few hours later they all soon went to sleep as they were all determined to train harder then ever before.


	28. Unexpected Events

As the bright circle slowly rose into the distance some were slowly waking up and some were still sleeping. Cj was one of the few individuals that was waking up and he yawned a bit and said to himself, "I'm hoping everyone will be ready for tomorrow. Tomorrow is judgment day for all of us. We either take down the enemy or we all go down."

He was feeling hungry so he slowly flapped his large wings and started flying around the valley looking for a good tree to eat tree-stars and soon he found a really good size tree with plenty of leaves on it. He then landed and started eating the leaves off the tree at a quick, but silent pace.

He was soon joined by Alice and Jessica who followed Cj and started eating right away from a nearby tree and after eating a couple of tree-stars Jessica turned to Cj and said, "Good morning Cj how are you doing?"

Cj stopped eating and said, "I'm okay I've been thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow and the realization that some of these guys from the Great valley may not survive has got me thinking a lot lately. I personally do not want to lose all of those guys from the Great valley or this mission was all for nothing and we would have wasted our time for nothing."

Alice heard the conversation between Cj and Jessica and she turned to face Cj and she said, "With all due respect Cj I have a very good feeling that many of them will do alright in this last battle as we rid the world of this menace.

So you shouldn't worry yourself too much there. The one thing I'm hoping is they do not fight each other while this is happening or they will die. That fight they had two days ago was unacceptable and a complete waste of time. When that happen I thought we were dealing with little kids instead of adults here."

Cj face got serious and he said, "You won't have to worry about them fighting each other cause we made sure they all got the point loud and clear. They should also remember that I can't be in two places at once so they are on their own as I personally have a score to settle with Fred for what he has done to everyone here in the past."

With that said they all nodded and the three of them continued eating tree-stars and after they were done Cj then tail whipped the tree snapping it in two peaces with the top part landing on the ground and the rest was still on the ground. Cj said to his two friends, "I will break that traitor into pieces."

Then his long tail then lashed out again and he gripped the remaining part of the tree and ripped it right out of the ground and slammed it hard on the ground splintering the bottom part of the tree into millions of little pieces.

He then released his grip on what was left of the tree and said, "I hope my tail doesn't have any splinters from doing that or I will not be in a very good mood today again." Alice said, "Why would that be an issue to you anyway?"

Cj responded quickly, "They are a pain to remove since they are pretty small and I'm of course a giant. It's happen to me before and I wasn't to happy about that the last time I had them, but that's another story."

Alice really didn't get why splinters could be a problem for Cj, but she decided not to make a fuss about it and said to him, "I see. Well you two let's go back and meet up everyone. I think we should race each other back." Both Cj and Jessica agreed to race each other back and they got ready and Cj said, "One. One and a half. Two. Two and a half. You know what screw it three."

They started running at incredible speeds on all fours and since they were very large they were causing the whole ground to rumble tremendously to a point where it felt like a huge earthshake.

Meanwhile everyone else had woken up and they either had or were about to start eating breakfast. The gang had also woken up and they were eating breakfast with Jak and as they were eating Littlefoot looked around and didn't see Cj around at all. He then said to his friends, "Hay guys do you know where is Cj?"

His friends all shrugged as they had no idea where he went until Jak said to the longneck, "He's coming very shortly as a matter of fact he is on his way now with Alice and Jessica. Now I'm going to back up now and you guys may want to do the same and hold on to something."

Jak then quickly walked away and the twelve dinosaurs friends were confused by what he said and then suddenly the ground started shaking and soon the shaking got violent and it was so bad that some of the trees started falling. Some of the adults started panicking as they didn't know what was going on.

Ruby asked as leaves and branches started falling all around the valley, "What is going on?" Rhett said to her, "I can only think of one thing. Earthshake!" Then everyone heard a strange low pitched growling noise that got louder and louder as the ground started shaking even more violently to a point where cracks started forming in the ground.

Many started running as they didn't what to find out what was happening while some held their ground ready to face what was coming and soon they saw Alice, Cj, and Jessica running and Cj said, "I can tell the ground shaking so badly definitely got everyone's attention."

When they got close they started slowing down and the growling noise started dieing down as the three stopped right in front of the gang and Cj said with smile on his face, "Good morning everyone it's the Cj again. We decided to have a little race back here and I have to say the three of us won this race."

Everyone else from the various packs already knew it was Cj, which is why they quickly avoided getting any where near any trees or anything that was loose. They soon came out and Marando said, "Nice race you three well done. You guys also managed to scare almost everyone around here while you guys were at it and caused a lot of destruction with it."

Cj laughed a little and said, "Well at least no one is dead that's the good thing about that. We were going so fast it felt like we were flying. Of course if we were flying then you guys would of known before we even arrived here." The gang all sighed as they thought they were actually dealing with something else and Littlefoot said, "Did you really have to do that? What was that strange noise anyway?"

Cj nodded and said, "The noise you heard was my wings, which were closed in a way that they started making that sound. Must of been very interesting for you guys to hear.

At least you guys weren't near me or Alice or it would have been much louder then that. Could of caused some hearing lost, which would of lasted for a short time and you would of had a hard time holding on." After he was done speaking everyone else then continued their training right from where they left off from yesterday.

Cj had just thought of an idea and he grinned as he asked Alice, "Let's me and you fight one more time and see who's the strongest? Let's also show some of these guys how rough things can get when it comes to two guardian dragons fighting each other."

Alice looked at him for a second and grinned as she said, "Your on. Let's see how tough you really are tough guy. You may have beaten me in the alimon form, but this time you'll be surprised what I can really do." The two then snarled at each other as they were ready to fight one another. Many in the valley were unaware of the events that were about to take place.

The two giants then slowly walked towards each other ready to slash each other with their long sharp claws. Alice got the first blow and slashed Cj right on his right shoulder and Cj retaliated by slashing Alice on her neck. The two giants felt the pain and roared in pain as they stepped back from each other, but they came at each other again and started slashing at one another.

Several minutes of fighting soon caught the attention of the entire valley as they were wondering where was all the noise coming from and were surprised to see Alice and Cj fighting each other.

Many were wondering what happened with them and some thought they were upset with each other and the stress of what has happened in the last days had finally gotten to both of them. Littlefoot said, "Why are they fighting for anyway?" Someone said, "They are actually training, but it does involve beating each other though.

It's not really anything new, but when it comes to guardian dragons it makes a very interesting sight as fights like these have only been seen three times in the past thousands of years guardian dragons have been around and they get dangerous at times, which is why it's best to stay clear as bodies do go flying all over the place."

Littlefoot recognized Marando's voice and was looking for him in the air as Marando preferred to hover in the air a lot and then he looked next to him and saw both Marando and Lance standing right next to him and Littlefoot jumped a little as he didn't really expect Marando or Lance to be there.

Marando saw how Littlefoot jumped and said, "Hay there I do hope the two of us didn't frighten you there." Littlefoot shook his head and said, "I was expecting you to be flying and didn't notice that you and Lance were right next to me."

Lance spoke to Littlefoot, "I'm not really worried about those two fighting each other as they can recover fast from injuries like those, but I just hope they don't hurt themselves too badly, however that really doesn't stop us from getting to Fred ourselves."

After stating that Lance and Marando both left and so did everyone else as they went back to their training. Alice then slashed Cj's right arm and Cj wrapped his tail around Alice's neck and started choking her. Alice bit down on Cj's shoulder as Cj was choking her and her sharp teeth dug in deeper. Cj felt the pain Alice's bite was doing as her teeth was hitting bone, but he had a plan to end this battle without seriously hurting her.

He then released his grip on Alice's neck and quickly used all his strength and took the female dragon down to the ground and he used his massive body to pin the female dragon down to the ground. Alice was completely surprised by what happened and tried to get up, but Cj was using all his body weight to hold her down and he said to her, "Alice you are still a very tough and if not a very sweet girl you know that?"

Cj then got off of Alice and got on all fours and sat down next to Alice. Alice rolled on her back and sat down on all fours and she said, "You are such a nice guy Cj." Cj said to her, "I wouldn't necessarily say that as I will still terminate anyone that get's in our way, but I'm sure your right about that."

The two dragons nuzzled each other and soon Cj decided to have some fun with her. He then suddenly knocked Alice on her back and before Alice realized what Cj was doing she started laughing as Cj was tickling her belly, but Alice herself was very tricky dragon.

Cj didn't notice Alice's tail and she soon tail whipped him off her knocking Cj down to the ground on his back. Alice then quickly got up and dashed over to where Cj was and she pinned him to the ground.

The two started laughing as they were really happy playing with each other. Alice then wrapped her arms around Cj hugging him as she really liked him and Cj did the same to her. The two decided to rest first before continuing their training. Cj and Alice found a large tree and the two got on all fours under the tree and within a few seconds they were sleeping.

Meanwhile back at Unknown valley Fred was inside his cave sitting on all fours and thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow when someone yelled, "Boss! I don't know if you know who this is, but some female sharptooth named King wants to speak to you face to face."

Fred's eyes shot open as he said, "Say what! What the hell!" The sharptooth sighed and repeated what he said again, "Someone named King wants to talk to you and she's outside right now waiting for you and she has to get going now, so hurry up dude."

Fred soon got up and walked out of the cave and was confronted by a female baryonyx that has dark green colored skin with black colored spots on her back, she has a silver colored patch on her belly and also has a silver colored stripe that runs from the back of her neck all the way down her back to the end of her tail, and wears black colored boots and gloves.

She has a nice white colored flower that was some how attached to her head and she has a gold colored star on her belly. The female sharptooth said, "Fred the danger is coming and it's a lot closer then you think it is. I decided to come out here and warn you about it.

You may not see it coming so be careful what you do and watch out for anything suspicious around here. Plus the Death Society is already here, but you won't see them in the battle and they are all waiting for me. So if you don't mind I have to go now and I wish you luck."

With that said King turned around and left leaving Fred confused by what she just said, but as she was leaving King grinned evilly as she said to herself, "Good luck yeah right Fred you are such an idiot.

The danger is actually so close that idiot won't even know it and before he realizes it he will be dead and gone and no one will have to deal with him ever again. Thought he could join the Death Society that easy an not expect someone to find out about what he's done in the past." King then walked out of Unknown valley and walked up to a flower patch and picked a nice red colored flower and she ate the flower.

She smiled as she loved the taste of flowers and she picked another to smell before she ate the flower up as she continued walking away. Jerry was the sharptooth that told Fred about King's arrival and he walked up towards Fred and said, "Who was that anyway?"

Fred was still thinking about what she said and he then received a shove from Jerry who knocked Fred back into reality as Fred said, "Uh yeah King she is the leader of the Death Society. I don't know why she came all the way out here to tell me that some type of danger is close and I need to be careful. I don't know what she is talking about, but I'll find out later after we deal with those fools living in Death valley."

Jerry was feeling suspicious about King and said, "Do you think she's the danger that you must watch out for?" Fred eyes widen and he wanted to take a swing at Jerry, but restrained himself and said, "No why would she? I'm in the group too Jerry. That sounds pretty ridiculous if you ask me." Jerry shrugged and left though Jerry was still thinking about it though.

Fred then walked back into his cave to rest as he said to himself, "Soon the Great valley will be ours as we will succeed. I'm going to wipe all of them out." He then sat down on all fours and rested his head and was soon sleeping.

As the hours past it was soon late in the afternoon and everyone had completed their training just before bright circle was over middle of the sky and many after that were talking with one another or resting a bit from training.

There were some that were thinking about tomorrow and some that knew they were going to die and they got ready for it. Cj was looking into the horizon and was thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow when Littlefoot walked up towards him and said, "Hay there Cj what are you doing?"

Cj looked down at the teenaged longneck with a smile and said, "Well tomorrow will be our big day. My advice for you and your friends do not give up and try to stay alive as I have a score to settle with Fred and he will pay for his actions.

Although I had a change in heart and decided that if anyone wants to fight Fred then I'll be happy to let them, but they will have to be careful though." Littlefoot understood what Cj meant and he said, "Good luck Cj and give him everything you have. Me and my friends may come to see how you are doing."

Cj said to him, "Oh don't worry about that I will and I suppose you and your friends did tell your parents about what I said yesterday right?" Littlefoot nodded and Cj said, "Good now they know about what was suppose to happen in the past and they know that the real danger is closer then they think it is.

I think it has to do with the Death Society, but there is just one problem though the Death Society has not been around here for nearly fifty years and some think they don't even exist any more, but the information we got from Fred confirmed they exist and are alive and well.

I also have a feeling that there is a huge conspiracy that is about to take place around here and I don't know who is involved, but we will find out after Fred is dead. The conspiracy I heard was pretty significant." Littlefoot was shocked to hear that Fred wasn't the only danger that everyone had to worry about and he said, "Your telling me that someone around here is the real danger and not Fred? Who could it be?"

Cj shrugged and said, "All I can say is start choosing who you can and who you cannot trust because whoever it is has been in the Great valley watching all of us the entire time. Don't tell anyone about this either cause if word spreads about this it will make it very difficult to find out who is involved okay."

Littlefoot soon started thinking about what Cj said about who he should trust and not trust and the longneck said to guardian dragon, "It looks like we have more to worry about then just Fred. Any way thanks again Cj and like I said good luck." Cj nodded as the longneck walked away and soon the bright circle started to go down and it was getting darker and darker.

Everyone in Death valley decided to go to sleep early so that they'll be ready to fight off Fred and his group of corrupted, evil, and psychotic sharpteeth. After a few minutes went by the entire valley was fast asleep as the bright circle went down and the night circle would soon appear to shine light over the valley.


	29. The Last Battle

It was early in the morning and it was still dark as the night circle was still up in the air beaming down light to the ground. Cj slowly woke up and yawned as he got up. He wasn't the only one as Alice, Jessica, Ana, and Marol were also waking up. Cj walked over to a bush of leaves and started eating right away as he hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and he quite frankly regrets not eating.

After eating some of the leaves off the tree he then looked up into the night circle and said to himself, "Well mother and everyone else it's judgment day. It's time I settle the score with Fred.

I already have a plan as I have Fred already beat and he doesn't even know it. As a matter of fact nobody knows that we already have Fred beat, but they will find out very shortly what I've been planning ever since we took control of Death valley a few days earlier."

He wasn't the only one that woke up as he was soon joined by Alice, Ana, Arren, Jak, Jessica, Lance, Marando, Marol, and Trish who were ready to fight. Then soon many more from the Decon and then the Acolytes, Darkarians, and Rock Rangers as all of them arrived.

They all looked at Cj and gave him nod as the message was clear to them as they had to do whatever they can to survive, look out for each other, and to fight off the incoming evil threat that was to arrive very shortly.

Cj also knew that it was up to him to stop Fred as everyone is going to have their hands full and won't be able to assist until they kill off many of Fred's evil associates, so Cj was basically going to do this alone for now. Cj said to each and everyone one of them, "All my friends I'm glad to see all of you guys.

When everyone else wakes up we will tear that jackass and all of his pathetic associates apart for the crimes they have committed in the past several years. I wish all of you good luck in this final battle. The mission is to destroy Fred and all of his associates at all costs or they will take over the world and cause destruction upon it." Everyone nodded with Cj's statement as they patiently waited for the rest of the valley to wake up.

Several minutes soon passed and the dinosaurs from the Great valley started waking up and soon they were all up and some took the chance to eat before they fight.

After everyone had eaten breakfast the whole valley then waited patiently for Fred's arrival and playing the waiting game seemed like it would take for ever, but Cj had vengeance on his mind along with everyone else in the entire valley and they were willing to wait all day for Fred's arrival.

As an hour passed Littlefoot walked up to Cj and said, "What if he doesn't come at all and had decided to leave rather then fight?" Cj was looking at the entrance to the valley and said, "Then we'll hunt him down and tear him apart wherever he is, but knowing Fred for a long time he never backs down from a challenge even if it's someone he knows."

After finishing his sentence a voice said, "Ready to die you fools?" Everyone recognized that voice as it was none other then Fred himself who walked into the valley, but he looked very different then the last time they saw him a few days ago. He had already transformed into that strange looking creature again and behind him was his evil group as they all walked into the valley.

Everyone in the valley got ready and soon everyone from both sides immediately charged at each other and there was what looked like a huge wave of dinosaurs from both sides charging at one another and there was a massive crashing sound as the weight of both groups colliding into each other created one of the loudest sounds anyone has ever heard, which could be heard many miles away.

Cj flew into the air and charged at Fred and Fred was then knocked violently to the ground and Cj then punched the evil leaf-eater in the face and said, "That was for my mother you bastard and now there is more coming you little coward."

He then flew up into the air and fired his blaze cannon right at Fred, but Fred retaliated with the same blaze cannon attack. The two blasts of energy exploded sending smoke and rocks flying all over the place and a good amount of heat with it.

Fred then flapped his large wings and flew up into the air and soon both Cj and Fred began ramming and clawing at each other in the air. While this was happening Littlefoot and his friends were having a difficult time dealing with the evil sharpteeth as Cj was right as they were even harder to defeat and they decided to stay together instead of splitting up so they would have more strength in numbers.

The battle had just started and four dinosaurs from the Great valley were already dead and several more were injured. The only ones that didn't participate in the battle was Grandpa and Grandma, Doc, and Dara as they were old and considerably weak from the amount of battling they were doing in the past and the decided to back off.

Laury, Kel, and Richard were helping the injured while at the same time fighting off the evil sharpteeth as more and more kept coming at them and Kel said to both Laury and Richard as she was busy fighting off the evil sharpteeth, "Jeez these guys just keep coming. This is kind of like fighting a damn tidal wave or something."

Richard said to her as he jumped up to avoid an attack from a fast-biter and then slashed the fast-biter in the neck, "I couldn't have said it better myself." Laury then used her weight and came down on the fast-biter that Richard slashed on the neck and crushed it under her weight. She then said to her friends, "While it is stressful dealing with these guys this is actually kind of fun."

Meanwhile Tria had trusted her horns into a green colored male sharptooth, but the sharptooth grinned and said, "Are you finished there little lady? If you are then die!" The sharptooth then tackled the pink threehorn to the ground and she groaned in pain as she struggled to get up and the green colored sharptooth said to her, "You'll make a perfect meal for me. Say good by honey."

Suddenly the green sharptooth felt a force that tackled him to the ground and when the sharptooth looked to see who attacked him he was looking at Tria's mate, Topsy who said to the sharptooth, "Back off sharpteeth. It's me and you now."

The sharptooth however just simply got up and said, "Is that all you got? Your horns didn't even graze me. Looks like I'll be getting two meals today instead of one." Topsy knew the sharptooth was right as his horns weren't effect as these sharpteeth weren't regular sharpteeth as their skin is some how very tough and these sharpteeth were too strong.

Suddenly Venom the fast-biter came out of nowhere and slashed the green sharptooth right on it's face and the sharptooth roared in pain as it received four deep gashes in it's face.

Venom then said to the two threehorns, "These guys are not easy for you guys to kill. It may take like eight of you guys just to kill one of them. You two will have to think of another way to attack them before you guys end up getting killed or seriously hurt from these guys."

Venom then bit down on the sharptooth's legs with his long sharp teeth hitting the bone and causing the sharptooth to fall over and it was unable to get up as Venom said, "Topsy why don't you finish him. Go for his heart. The area around the chest is where your horns can go through their skin and cause significant damage."

Topsy quickly took Venom's advice and charged at the downed sharptooth and his right horn pierced the sharptooth's heart and the sharptooth gave one last roar before it's head dropped to the ground as it quickly died from the injury. Topsy turned to the fast-biter and said, "Thank you for helping us." Venom said to him, "No problem at all. Remember what I just said though be careful and good luck to you two."

Venom then left the two threehorns alone and Topsy spoke to Tria with a worried look on his face, "Are you okay Tria?" The female threehorn slowly got up and said, "I'm fine Topsy and it looks like you saved me again honey." The two threehorns then started nuzzling each other and then they stopped as they realized they shouldn't celebrate just yet as there were more sharpteeth to deal with and they quickly went back into battle.

Meanwhile Cj and Fred were still going at it as they were tackling one another in the air and soon they knocked each other down to the ground with another loud crash as the dust cleared they got right back up.

Cj spoke to Fred with a grin on his face, "You may have had very long fighting experiences, but I'm just that damn good and you can't deny that tough guy." After finishing his sentence Cj then shoved Fred and Fred then shoved Cj back. Cj just chuckled a bit and said, "This son of a bitch is really asking for it now." Then quickly tackled Fred very violently to the ground.

Fred was dazed from the attack and Cj wasn't done punishing Fred yet not by a long shot. Cj made a promise to everyone that he was going to give Fred the worst beating he's ever had in his life. He then lifted Fred up over his head and tossed Fred right into a large tree. Fred crashed right into the tree breaking the top portion in half, which landed on him and his head was buried in tree branches and leaves.

Cj then opened his mouth and fired his blaze cannon at the tree itself causing a huge explosion that completely destroyed the tree and Fred was also caught in the blast as burnt tree limbs and leaves landed all over Fred burning every part of his body simultaneously. As the smoke cleared Fred had already got up and he was fuming as his body had burnt marks all over on top of the cuts on his body.

Cj still had that grin on his face as he spoke to Fred taunting him in the process, "What's wrong Fred? You a little steamy on the side there. Awe does Fred have a problem of getting his ass whopped by someone who is a lot tougher then he ever will be?

You can't tell me that hurt as slapping you around is as fun as tossing rocks in the water. Give up now and there is a good chance you may live you little shit." Fred flew up into the air and so did Cj and the two started having a mid air battle once again. Fred then wrapped his tail around Cj's neck and said to him, "You can't win boy. Give up now or suffer the consequences."

Cj didn't even bother to struggle as he immediately started laughing at Fred as he spoke to him, "Man you really are that stupid aren't you. We have already won this battle as history is about to repeat itself again. You have no idea what's about to happen in the next few seconds.

To tell you the truth Fred I've been holding back the entire time up until a few minutes ago that is and haven't been using all the power I do have otherwise you would be dead by now. Something big is about to happen and it won't be pretty for you or your friends down there either. Our mission is to kill you and I did tell everyone that I will do it and that's exactly what I'm going to do."

As soon as Cj finished his sentence some could hear a sound coming and before anyone knew what was happening a huge crowd of dinosaurs most of which were sharpteeth with a good handful of flattooth dinosaurs came into Death valley charging in.

The difference however was that some of these sharpteeth and leaf-eaters weren't here the first time, so it was essentially a much bigger crowd charging into the valley then the last time. Fred could not believe it and Cj said as he smiled, "Now it's time to put you down once and for all."

Cj then grabbed Fred and Fred released his grip on Cj's neck as Cj started flying towards the ground and he let Fred go causing the evil dinosaur to slam down to the ground as Fred roared in pain. The giant crowd of sharpteeth and flatteeth soon got involved with the battle against the evil sharpteeth and soon they all started tearing the enemy sharpteeth apart one by one.

Some were using the huge numbers game to their advantage and Jerry saw the crowd and said, "Damn we are screwed. I don't know about you guys, but I'm freaking giving up this shit screw Fred he can fight this battle on his own."

Jerry then immediately retreated along with several other sharpteeth that agreed with him. The sharpteeth and flatteeth were working together with the dinosaurs from the Great valley to take down each and every sharpteeth that was associated with Fred.

To make things worse Fred's evil group was already being overwhelmed by the amount of dinosaurs involved and now the huge crowd of sharpteeth had arrived and soon the enemy sharpteeth were get wiped out much faster.

The gang was busy fighting to notice what was happening and they had already killed two sharpteeth on there own and all eleven of them have scars all over their bodies. Rex said to everyone, "We need to end this fast before these guys kill us."

Ducky responded to Rex's comment, "It's not as easy as you think it is. All of us are hurt and this looks like it could go on forever yep, yep ,yep." Then suddenly a sharptooth came out of nowhere and was going right after Rex when a white flash came in and slammed into the sharptooth knocking it down to the ground and the white flash was a very familiar dracovol and Rex said, "Is that you Phantom?"

The dracovol tuned to him and said, "Yep Rex it's me again kid. Your brother Vlad is here too and he is already busy as he wants to get his hands on the very sharpteeth that killed his mother." The sharptooth Phantom tackled got up and said, "Not bad, not bad, but it will take more then that to stop me."

The sharptooth charged at the dracovol, but Phantom easily dodged the sharptooth's attack and soon he decided to end this as he landed on the sharptooth's back and the sharptooth said, "Cut it out! Get off of me or I'll cut you up into tiny pieces you pathetic little dracovol."

Before the sharptooth could do anything it suddenly roared out in pain as Phantom dug his claws deep into the sharptooth's back and the dracovol had grabbed the sharptooth's heart.

The dracovol then grinned and said, "Sure I'll cut it out." He then cut the sharptooth's heart out and let the heart go as he removed his arm from the sharptooth's back and he then leaped off the sharptooth's body as the sharptooth died instantly and it's body dropped to the ground.

Rex and Yu were both very impressed with Phantom and Yu said, "Nice job Phantom." The dracovol nodded and started speaking to them, "Your wondering how I knew about this. Well word spread pretty fast and every sharptooth and flatooth out there got over here as quickly as we can and we were just in time too."

The gang turned to see that the large crowd of sharpteeth attacking all of Fred's evil group of sharpteeth and they were quickly being killed off at an alarming rate. It was amazing to see the flatteeth and sharpteeth working together to bring down this evil group once and for all. Then suddenly the gang came face to face with two familiar visitors.

It was Rinkus and Sierra who landed right in front of the gang and before anyone could say anything Petrie said to his friends, "Guys these two have returned to help us with this battle here. Cj brought them here to redeem themselves for what happened in the past." Rinkus said to the gang, "Cj told us to fight along side with the valley and we had to work with you guys."

Sierra then spoke next, "We are back to defend everyone here and to protect you guys at all cost while saving ourselves at the same time." Littlefoot then said to the flyers, "Well Rinkus and Sierra. I don't know whether to trust you two or hate you two for what you guys tried to do to us in the past.

With the way things are now I could care less what happened in the past as everyone can change as all of us have seen. Right now we don't have time to talk about what happened in the past as this is the future and this might be our only chance to stop these guys once and for all or there is no future for any of us. So everyone let's get them."

They all grinned and they went back into battle along with Phantom, Rinkus, and Sierra. Fred was having the worst luck out of anyone in this battle as he was dealing with a young, but very angry guardian dragon who was constantly beating him down each and every time.

Cj had the same smile on his face the whole time as he was fighting Fred and he said to the evil leaf-eater, "I'm going to knock you out and kill you when you do run out of strength. That my friend is a promise you little weakling."

With that he decked Fred right in the face with his right hand causing Fred to fall on his back and he landed with a loud thud. There was blood that was on Fred's face and Cj quickly tried to pin the aggressive dinosaur down, but Fred flapped his wings and flew into the air with Cj still holding onto him.

Cj quickly let go and punched Fred right in the chest, which caused Fred to back off a little, but he came back and decked Cj right in the face with his left hand. Cj brushed it off and the two stared each other down and then they smashed into each other once again.


	30. The Shocking Conspiracy

Meanwhile the invading group of sharpteeth and flatteeth had killed off more then half of Fred's group and the remaining half were quickly being killed off. A few so far had given up and were taken as prisoners. Ana and Jessica were both using the large electrical transformers on their backs to kill off enemies one by one.

The high electricity level stunned and in some cases instantly killed enemies as the two friends were doing very well. Lance delivered a powerful bite to the skull of red colored fast-biter and then he tossed the dead body right into a group of fast-biters that were trying to catch their friend and they all fell to the ground.

Lance was standing next to both Ana and Jessica as he started speaking to them, "Alright! I'm having the best time of my life here. The last time I killed this many idiots was eight years ago and here I go again. You two are doing very well keep up the good work."

Lance then jumped into the air attacking the group of fast-biters that were knocked to the ground and they all looked up just to see Lance about to crash right on top of them and they were unable to avoid him no matter what direction they went.

Lance in one quick motion used his right paw and slashed all four fast-biters with his claws and the attack sent the fast-biters sliding back down to the ground. The fast-biters had very deep gashes in their bodies as Lance landed on the ground.

He said to the fast-biters as he slowly walked towards them, "You guys are so done for you don't even know it. If you guys give up now you might live, but even then those wounds look very serious though, so I don't know. Your fate will be in the hands of my best friend and my boss Cj, so with that said what's it gonna be you losers?"

Some of the fast-biters were trying to get up as Lance got withing striking distance of the fast-biters and concluded they were too badly injured to be spared, so Lance decided to end their suffering by slashing all four of them again and this time the fast-biters stayed down as they were slowly dieing from the wounds and blood loss.

Lance took a brief break by lying down on all fours and started licking the blood off his claws. He then said to himself, "Boy I can't wait until this mess is over with as I'm going to seriously get a bath and like seriously clean myself up real good as I hate being dirty especially when my claws and feathers are covered in blood from killing these dumb bastards. I do want to look good in for Arren after all as she hates seeing dirty alimons."

Meanwhile the Darkarians and Rock Rangers were handling themselves very well in the battle, so well in fact not one had been killed from either pack. With the Darkarians still being very volatile it was easy to see how that was a huge advantage as their aggressiveness followed by the very good fighting skills made the combined Darkarians and Rock Rangers packs a very formidable group of alimons.

Haze jumped into their air and slashed nearly a dozen enemy fast-biters and said to them, "You guys are finished." A voice behind him said, "He is right. Give up now or die." Behind him was Tanner who up until a few years ago was able to get along with Haze and the two have since been hanging out with each other.

Another voice said to the Fast-biters, "You ain't so tough now and you call yourselves fast-biters. They should start calling you weak-biters instead." The voice came from Axel who was taunting the fast-biters into attacking.

During the war against the Darkarians and Rock Rangers she use to taunt members of the Rock Rangers all the time and she did the same with Rex and his brother Vlad when she wasn't involved with a job that is and it was very effective in many cases.

The fast-biters then charged at the three alimons, but then several other alimons appeared. Jorge, Marol, Trish, Aristo, Haas, Lance who saw what was taking place and decided to join the fun, Stone, Rorra, Donovan, Zebulon, Tana, Stormwhite, Violet, Mona, Gris, and Emerald were the alimons that appeared and they all had an evil grin on their faces.

The fast-biters had immediately stopped their attack as the alimons then surrounded the fast-biters and they waited for one of the fast-biters to make a move, so they could tear them apart.

One of the fast-biters that was still on the ground got up and then realized he was staring at nineteen very powerful alimons that could rip him and his friends apart without much effort. A blue colored fast-biter saw all the alimons that surrounded him and his friends and he said, "We are screwed guys. They will rip the skin off our bones."

Lance said to him, "You don't know how right you are kid. Advice stay down and we may not eat you all alive until there is nothing, but a pile of bones." The fast-biters took Lance's advice too far and they slammed their heads into the ground knocking themselves out. The alimons that surrounded them started laughing at what just happened.

Lance who was still laughing said to some of the alimons, "These guys are the Fearless Fast-biters, but they should be known as the twelve stooges. I told them to stay down not knock themselves out. I think they took my advice way too seriously there. These guys are brainless. Oh shoot did I say that out loud." After laughing it off Marol said, "So what do you guys want to do with them?"

Jorge said, "Well in this unusual case here we take them as prisoners. I surely don't want to eat these guys. If that happens I'll end up dumb like these twelve are. I've never heard of fast-biter knocking themselves out like that. That's a first for everyone here.

First they need to see Laury, Kel, and Richard. By the way if they ask tell them these stooges knocked themselves out literally." Many of the other alimons agreed with the decision and they then put the bodies of the fast-biters on their backs and carried them away from where the battle is taking place.

Vallen and Alice took down eight sharpteeth all at once and Vallen said, "Alright finish them off." Alice nodded as she opened her mouth and fired the blaze cannon right at the downed sharpteeth and the sharpteeth were either on fire and were roaring in pain or were incinerated and turned to nothing, but a pile of smoldering bones.

Vallen said, "Well that was a nice hit there." A light green colored sharptooth suddenly was charging at Vallen who had his back turned and before the sharptooth could do anything Vallen turned and fired a ball of fire right at the sharptooth's face.

The sharptooth's head was completely blown off and the rest of it's body was thrown backwards to the ground and Vallen said, "That has got to be the dumbest thing someone has done so far around here. Attacking someone from the back. Anyone that does that deserves to get their head blown off for such a cowardly move."

Alice looked up into the air to see Cj was doing very well against Fred who didn't expect Cj to be a significant threat. Fred had scars all over him and Cj had virtually no scratches and when Cj tried attacking however Fred quickly opened his mouth and fired his blaze cannon right at Cj and it ended up hitting Cj's side and left wing.

Cj soon felt the enormous pain surge through him as he started falling to the ground. He was then assisted by Alice who flew into their air to help Cj down to the ground. The gang ran over to where Cj and Alice were as they were a few that saw what just happened and when they got there they saw how much damage was done to the guardian dragon.

He had large burn that burned the left side of his arms, chest, part of his left leg, and there was a hole in his left wing. Littlefoot was worried and said, "Cj are you okay?" Cj responded right away, "Yeah I'm fine. As far as I see it this really didn't hurt that much." Alice then noticed Fred coming down and she said to the gang, "You guys may want to get behind me as things could get a little messy around here."

The gang got behind her just as Fred landed on the ground and said with a smirk, "My how the mighty have fallen. You may have surprised me Cj, but it's like I told you I will be winning this and everyone here will perish."

Cj then started laughing once more while he was coughing up blood and he started speaking to Fred, "Fred you are still so damn funny and yet you are also some damn stupid to figure out what's really going on.

Damn I thought you would have figured it out by know, but I should of known that you are just too slow to figure things out. Look what's happening to all your friends first before you start thinking that you have won this battle. Go right ahead and I'll wait."

Fred was confused and turned around to look at what he was talking about and was stunned to see what was happening. He noticed that the group of sharpteeth he had was now down to about only a few dozen as they were dealing with tens of thousands of angry flatteeth and sharpteeth that were tearing what was left of his associates apart.

Cj was still coughing up blood as he spoke to Fred, "Some have already been captured and what we will do with them remains to be seen at this point. The one thing you have to get through your thick skull is that many want you dead including someone that just visited you yesterday."

Fred was shocked to hear that King who visited him yesterday also wants him dead and before he could do anything Cj's body started glowing and when the glowing stopped all of Cj's injuries were all gone and the hole in his wing was no longer there.

The gang was surprised to see what they just saw and Petrie said, "How did you do that?" Alice responded to Petrie's question, "He basically just healed himself and is now good to fight again and so am I." Soon Dunkirk arrived and he hovered over to Cj and said, "Cj are you alright?" Cj nodded and said, "Did you bring the rest of the gang? I want to finish Fred off as the ultimate beast."

Dunkirk nodded and soon Conner, Marc, Harold, Helen, Rj, and Jen appeared. A massive light started glowing with their presence and Alice was also glowing too. The eight guardian dragons then merged with Cj and soon the ultimate beast was standing there in front of Fred who had no way of defending himself.

Littlefoot then said to the giant beast, "Now is your chance you guys finish him off now!" The gigantic beast then flapped it's massive wings as all nine heads gave off a massive roar that echoed across the entire valley.

Everyone in the valley knew that was the ultimate beast as they have heard that roar before. Cj then said, "Fred your done. It's time for you to die for your crimes as we will execute you ourselves by beating you down."

Then suddenly Lance comes out of nowhere and bites down on Fred's face. Fred was in pain as he tried to shake the large red and black striped alimon off him, but Lance just hung on tight as his teeth dug deeper into Fred's face.

Finally Lance used his sharp claws and slashed Fred's eye out and Lance immediately let go as Fred roared in pain. Lance said to Fred, 'That was for sending those alimons after me and making my life a living hell." Then out of nowhere Marando came in and slashed Fred's chest and the huge dracovol said, "That was for wiping out my entire family and friends you little scum."

Both Lance and Marando backed away and got close to the gang as the hydra then dashed over at Fred with extreme speed. The beast then grabbed hold of Fred from behind and Fred couldn't believe that he had loss and tried to struggle from the nine headed monster's grip, but it was futile as they had him right where they wanted him.

Tired of Fred struggling from them all nine heads from the beast opened their mouths and fired a beam of energy that easily went through the red and black colored leaf-eater's back, but it didn't go through his body. It instead exploded inside of Fred's body frying many of Fred's insides.

Fred roared out in pain as the huge creature let him go and Fred turned to face the giant creature that towered over him and he soon got tail whipped by all four of the creature's tails.

Fred roared in pain once more as the hole in his back hit the ground hard and the nine headed beast then looked at the severely injured leaf-eater that was once it's best friend. Soon the nine headed creature actually felt sorry for Fred as the large creature lied down on the ground on all fours.

All nine heads then looked into the sky, which earlier had dark clouds, but had cleared completely out and soon the bright circle was shining down on Death Valley and had started warming the whole valley up. The ultimate beast finally looked back at Fred. Cj sighed a bit and started speaking to the slowly dying dinosaur with a calm tone, "What did we ever do to you?

None of us deserved all of that. What happened to you any way?" Soon the gang walked up to where the ultimate beast and Fred were followed by Lance and then Marando who was hovering and he crossed his arms. Marando landed on the ground and stood next to Lance.

Fred opened his only functioning eye and said to everyone around him, "That's what a rough life does to you it really screws your mind up and you do things that no normal dinosaur would do. At times I have regrets for what I have done in the past, but then again I'm also happy with it.

Face it everyone I'm a killer that has been taking the lives of others for such a long time and I can say it was quite a reign if you ask me. Many are going to remember me when I'm gone as I'm the most vicious dinosaur killer ever."

Alice then said to Fred in the same calm tone, "You murdered countless innocent lives and you turned many against each other so that they can destroy one another and you can carry out your psychotic plans to rule the world. Yet you were able to care for your friends including Cj here before you turned your back on them. That's a move that in the end cost you as you can see."

Marc then said to Fred, "Your still a complete joke you know that right Fred? People still don't take you seriously and I bet everyone you hung out with thought the exact same." Fred then made a very unexpected request, "I want the nine of you to finish me off after all you clearly won. Or better yet dump my body into the smoking mountains." The nine headed beast looked at the evil dinosaur and then they nodded at him.

The beast then prepared to fire the blaze cannon once more again and a huge glowing light appeared and it could be seen many miles away. The attack was fired and it hit Fred in a way that caused his body to go flying into the air and everyone in the valley could see Fred's body hovering above the ground lifeless.

Another much more powerful blast called the fire thunder force was fired at Fred, which hit Fred in the chest and propelled his body into the air towards the smoking mountains. Fred could see he was heading into the smoking mountains and all he could do is roar as he was about to be killed. Fred's body then landed right into the smoking mountain and soon the skin on his body began melting from the intense heat.

Before long all that was left was a pile of bones, which landed right into the fire water and then melted. Everyone saw Fred's body land into the smoking mountain and Marando said to the gang, "Well guys it's over. He's finally dead and we will no longer be dealing with him anymore."

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Ruby, Chomper, Yu, Rex, Ali, Rhett, and Shorty all sighed with relief as they were glad this long battle that has taken them from the Great Valley to Death Valley was finally over. So many had to die before it came down to this and they were glad it's over.

They all soon returned to join everyone who were fighting Fred's group and most of them are now dead except for a dozen that gave up and were taken as prisoners and many were celebrating over the fact that Fred was finally dead. There were some that were chanting "The tyrant is dead"

The ultimate beast then hovered as Cj spoke to the large crowd, "Everyone victory is ours once again! We have successfully defeated this threat and now we can all get on with our lives. We will now leave this place and head back to Saluda valley."

Everyone in the crowd was still cheering as the bright circle was already in the middle of the the sky. The battle took a very long time to fight and everyone was very tired from training and fighting.

Everyone in the valley soon left Death valley heading back to Saluda valley, which would be a far journey. As they started going back to Saluda valley Littlefoot asked Cj who was still in the ultimate beast form and was hovering in the air, "I can trust all my friends and I can also trust you Cj."

Cj spoke to the longneck with a smile, "Well we are glad you have made that decision and when we get to Saluda valley I want you to bring your friends to meeting we are going to have as it does concern this danger that is close."

Littlefoot said to him with a smile, "Okay we will be there." A few hours had passed and the large crowd of dinosaurs finally arrived at Saluda valley and many wanted to rest while some went off to chat with their friends and it was a nice day as everyone knew that they would no longer have to deal with Fred or his evil sharpteeth ever again.

Littlefoot and his friends met Cj somewhere in a cave where they saw several other dinosaurs there. They also saw Marando, Venom, Rorra, Stone, Axel, Tana, Haze, Ezma, Donovan, Lance, Phantom, Vlad, Arren, Ace, Marol, Trish, Jessica, Ana, and many others that they have never seen before.

Then they saw the ultimate beast and an unknown sharptooth that was dark green colored with a flower tied to her head and Littlefoot asked, "Who is that?" Cj then spoke to the longneck, "This right here Littlefoot is Nancy, but we call her King. She is me and Rj's sister." Then the sharptooth turned around and faced the gang and said, "Hello there little ones. We would like to personally talk to you guys."

Then suddenly several sharpteeth came and blocked the cave's entrance preventing the gang from escaping and Cera was starting to get frustrated as she said, "Alright Cj what is going on here? Why are sharpteeth blocking the cave?"

Nancy then said to the female threehorn, "You know Cj said the danger is closer then you think? Well here is the problem with that Cera. We are the danger that was close. I'm also the leader of the Death Society and we have merged with the Unified here and now things are going to seriously change around here big time."

Suddenly Chomper, Rex, and Yu left the gang and stood beside Marando. The rest of the gang were completely confused and then they saw Phantom and Vlad there and soon the realization hit all of them like a ton of bricks. They realized that Chomper, Rex, and Yu were somehow also part of what has been happening whole time and they never figured it out while they were around.

Marando said with a grin, "Surprised Littlefoot? These three have been a member of the Death Society the entire time and so was their families. As a matter of fact they have been a member since they were born.

Both Chomper and Rex had their eggs placed in those areas where you found them and the plan was going well as no one would suspect these two were actually a member of a group that has killed many innocent dinosaurs including Topsy's father.

You see this is something that is over a hundred and fifty years in the making. While it did cost many lives in the past as some things were unavoidable we did learn from out mistakes in the past. Those that were killed in the past had since been brought back from the dead. You can say that this is sort of a huge conspiracy and is something that has never been done before."

Littlefoot, Cera, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Rhett, Ali, Ruby, and Shorty all were stunned by the information that Marando just told them as they never expected Chomper, Rex, and Yu to be in all of this and Littlefoot who was silent asked, "Why Cj? Why are you doing this."

Everyone around them were not phased by the longneck's plead as they knew this was going to be hard for them to understand including the fact they are part of a huge conspiracy that has been going on for the past one hundred fifty years.

Cj spoke to Littlefoot, "This was the only way we could bring back sharpteeth and flatteeth together again by doing this as that relationship has been greatly severed for many years. You can say this is essentially a new beginning for everyone is what we call it, but that's up to you guys on what you like to call it. There will be different individuals that control different groups that will keep things under control including security.

There will also be laws that will be enforced to keep the safety and protection of everyone in all valleys across the entire world. In order for it to happen though several other dinosaurs had to be killed off in order for certain things to happen around here and for this plan to work perfectly.

This does include how you guys got separated from your families, Sharptooth being killed by you guys, Pterano leading some of the herd into a sharptooth ambush attack, when there was no water in the valley, and everything else that has happened in your lives was planned to all happen from the start in order to prevent certain things from happening.

Us taking over however will not happen right away as tomorrow will be our last day here and we will be leaving and won't be seen for a while. Now if you refuse to listen to our orders we will then have no choice, but to take you as prisoners and it won't be very good either as the prisoners will be used as slaves for a year and it won't be pretty for them. So it time that you guys all give up to the Unified Death Society."

Cera went from frustrated to enraged real fast and she said, "We trusted you and you betrayed us? I will tear you apart for that!" Nancy then said to the enraged threehorn, "Cera unless you want to watch the out right slaughter of what's left of your family you will calm down honey.

The others have already told everyone that lives in the Great valley about this and I suggest everyone comes quietly and gives up or you guys can join Jerry and the others as prisoners, in which we will make their lives a living hell.

We don't want to do that to you guys as all of you have already suffered enough as it is with all the deaths that took place and I don't think you guys want to see another mass slaughter. We also have reason to believe that Fred will come back from the dead or he has a son. So we will be ready again for whatever happens. We also know something that will tell you everything about what we have been really hiding from you guys."

The gang couldn't move as the information left them thinking about what was going to happen now and Littlefoot walked over to Chomper and Rex with a confused look to his face, but they shook their heads. Rex then said to Littlefoot, "As much as this hurts us every single day it's true Littlefoot we are a member of the Death Society and we have been ever since we were born.

If it wasn't for these guys me, Chomper, and Yu would not have survived when we were still an egg since Fred was looking for every possible way to kill anyone involved with Alimons and Dracovols, which is also why the Darkarians and Rock Rangers war happened in the first place.

We couldn't tell anyone or we would be killed and to tell you the truth this conspiracy is hurting all of us too as we never wanted it to end like this, but we had no choice as Fred was threatening everyone's life and we had to keep this a secret until we dealt with them.

We can still be friends, but be warned if you, your friends, or families try to attack us for any reason we have been ordered to kill you and anyone that attacks us on sight along with your whole families. There is no running away from it either as you guys will just have to accept it."

Littlefoot remained silent as he couldn't think and finally he lowered his head and said, "You guys win I really can't stand fighting and all the killings that have happened in the past and we all want normal lives and not have to remember these wars. All of us are so tired of being chased around by things that are trying to kill and eat us and bad things happening to all of us. If this is how all of that is going to end then we give up."

Littlefoot's friends all were shocked to see Littlefoot just give up so easily like that especially Cera who knew Littlefoot wouldn't allow this to happen, seeing Littlefoot give up like that made her realize that there is no way around it and that she has to change and can't go around fighting everyone like her father has done in the past as it really won't make her feel any better.

Cera finally said, "He's right I also give up. I can't keep on fighting everyone I have to stop or everyone is going to think I'm crazy and may try to kill me." The rest of the gang was flabbergasted at what Cera said. Even several members of the Unified gasped as they couldn't believe what they just heard from Cera. The rest of the gang just bowed their heads, which was a sign that they also give up too.

Cj said to the gang, "All of you this will not be as bad as you think it is. It will actually be the best thing you guys ever did. Don't worry you'll see what I mean. For now this meeting is over. Let them go to their families as they have dealt with too much already and they'll have a story to tell."

The sharpteeth that was blocking the entrance then stepped aside to let the gang exit through. As they walked past the guards they could see the reaction on all the other dinosaur's face, which was plain shock as they couldn't believe that they were involved in a conspiracy the entire time and the individuals involved were with them from the start. This was an event that would be talked about for a long time.

As the hours passed by and the bright circle went down and the night circle was up in the sky Chomper, Rex, and Yu were standing looking into the sky as they saw the stars. Chomper said to Rex, "So Rex do you think that we really can't be trusted anymore by everyone like Littlefoot?"

Rex and Yu didn't know what to say as they were looking up into the sky where all the stars were up in the sky and night circle was high in the air and it was a beautiful night to be outside. To the three sharptooth friends everything has happened so quickly today they still can't fathom what has taken place within the last several days.

Everything that has happened in their lives they began remembering all the events that has happened so far and the three wonder what more adventures await them. Suddenly they heard footsteps behind them. They turned to see Littlefoot who had a plain expression on his face and was walking completely alone.

Littlefoot walked up towards the three young sharpteeth and said to them, "So the Unified is trying to bring things back to the way they were before?" Rex said to him, "That's what the boss said. Things are going to get interesting around here tomorrow as Cj is going to reveal a surprise that will change the way we look at things."

Littlefoot finally said to them, "I don't care what any of the adults say you three will always be my friends no matter what." The three sharpteeth nodded and Littlefoot then stood on his hind legs and hugged Rex.

Chomper and Yu then joined the group hug taking place until they heard a voice say, "Hay what about us?" Chomper, Littlefoot, Rex, and Yu turned to see Cera, Spike, Ducky, Rhett, Shorty, Ali, and Ruby running towards them. The rest of the gang soon joined the group hug as they knew whatever happened they will always be friends forever.

After the group hug Littlefoot then said, "Hey guys let's go and find Cj as I would like to have a word with him." The gang was worried as to what Littlefoot was going to say, but they reluctantly agreed and they ran off to find Cj.

Cj had separated from the eight other guardian dragons and he was in his first form and he was along quiet thinking about his mother, then his father, then how this merger happened and he said to himself, "Well mother and father we did it. It cost us so many lives though, but we did it. We got rid of the last thing that could be a threat to our merger and hopefully we will be able to do things as a unit instead of separately.

I hope one day we can all see each other again and live happily again with one another." Just as Cj was about to go for some night time flying he was soon approached by the gang. Then Littlefoot sighed and said, "Cj all of those that were killed were planned.

Why didn't you tell us this in the first place any way? Another thing don't scare us like that I was afraid we were going to get killed in that cave there. You should of told everyone that from the start instead of now when all of us had to see innocent dinosaurs get killed and all the blood that was everywhere. Other then that we have to say thank you for protecting us.

If it wasn't for you and the Unified we would be dead by now." Cj said to him with a smile, "Well it was a secret and just can't go around telling secrets like that. You shouldn't worry yourselves as the surprise I will be revealing tomorrow will be a new beginning for everyone.

As for now I've got some night time flying to do as I love exploring places in the dark. After that I'll be back to fall asleep and then tomorrow will be another day and will also be our last day too with you guys."

Just as he finished his sentence someone said to him, "Oh Cj here you again with you flying in the middle of the night to get away from everyone as usual." The voice came from Lance who was smiling as he was feeling very good now and ever since Fred was killed he had closure from having to remember his dark past and can now move on with his life.

Cj then said, "Lance I can see you are in a very good mood. Better then you ever had in years right?" Lance nodded and Cj then walked over to Lance and started gently petting the large alimon on the head, stroking the alimons' long feathers, which is something Lance normally wouldn't let anyone do, but now he is in a better mood then ever before.

Cj said to him, "You did a very good job Lance you and everyone else and you guys proved that we are still a group to be taken seriously. You guys kept your heads and everyone else heads safe while are enemies were losing there's. In many cases literally.

Lance nodded and said, "Thank you Cj. I'll be seeing you in the morning." Lance then walked away and Cj said, "Well everyone I would love to chat, but I got places to be and I'll be seeing you tomorrow. I also plan on having fun with my sister Nancy as we barely talked ever since we first laid eyes on each other." Cj then started hovering and then quickly took off and the gang waved at him.

Just then they came face to face with Nancy who was eating a flower and said, "That's my brother always taking off in the middle of the night going some where." Nancy sighed and finally said, "I've been looking for him for a long time and that's why I made it seem like I was going to attack the Great valley so Cj could reveal himself to me and I finally found him along with Rj."

Cera said to her, "Well we know it feels to be looking for someone for such a long time. It took me Littlefoot, Spike, Petrie, and Ducky here days to find our families. Chomper found his parents the next day and Rex took years to find out what he was and where his family lives.

Ruby and Chomper got separated from their parents thanks to Red Claw and Ruby's parents are missing. Shorty here never had anyone until Bron found him along with other longnecks who depended on him and ever since Shorty met Littlefoot they've been brothers since." Nancy said to them, "That is such a nice story.

Shorty that was nice of you take care of younger longnecks that also had nobody and looked up to you like an older brother." Shorty blushed a bit and said, "Well it wasn't nothing or anything I just couldn't leave them out there in the mysterious beyond with all the sharpteeth that was all over the place.

When I met Littlefoot we didn't get along at first, but after a couple days I came to the idea that I liked him enough that we agreed to be brothers." Littlefoot and Shorty then stood up on their hind legs and hugged each other with their front legs.

It was a nice moment as several clouds rolled bye with most of them were shaped like longnecks. The cloud on the right looked just like Littlefoot's mother and the other clouds were what appeared to look like Shorty's real family as the clouds rolled away into the distance.


	31. The Surprising Departure

**UPDATED**

The next morning everyone in the valley had woken up and some were eating breakfast. It seemed like a normal day, but their were many talking about the shocking secret that they found out yesterday.

Some still couldn't believe that both Saluda and the Great valley have officially been taken over by a large group of sharpteeth and leaf-eaters within one day.

Everyone was also told yesterday by the Unified that no harm will come to them as long as they follow the rules. Everyone did notice something odd as Cj wasn't around and many were wondering where he was and Littlefoot was walking around when he found Marando and asked him, "Hey there you know where Cj is?"

Marando said to him, "Well he told you he'll be getting something that will literally change the way all of you look at things around here. It's already done that to us and now it's everyone in the valley's turn. You and your friends should stay with me as you guys will see this for the first time."

Littlefoot understood and then said to him, "Well we will be there." He then noticed something that he hadn't seen earlier on Marando. On the dracovol's belly there was circle and inside the circle there was what looked like a star and a heart, which were cascade green, white, and black colored.

Littlefoot said to Marando, "What is that?" Marando said, "It's the Unified's symbol, which everyone of us have now and it's pretty nice too. Couldn't have done better myself with this as I did make it myself and everyone else liked it, so they decided to start using it immediately much to my surprise."

Littlefoot nodded as it did look nice and then he walked away to find his friends. An hour had passed and everyone still had not seen Cj and some were feeling suspicious as to where he was and what he was doing as no one had any idea where he could possibly be.

Even the Unified were puzzled as to why Cj had not reappeared yet. The gang were with Marando and Lance and Chomper asked, "Is there any chance that he might of taken a wrong turn and ended up some where else?"

Lance shook his head and said, "Cj hardly gets lost and I don't know how anyone could get lost while flying to begin with. Don't know if you guys notice this, but Rj, Alice, Marc, Harold, Jen, Dunkirk, Conner, and Helen are also gone too and most likely went with Cj."

After a few minutes they saw a huge figure in the sky and everyone could see that it was the ultimate beast. Everyone had still not gotten familiar seeing that giant coming as hydra made it's decent down into the valley and was coming in quickly.

The giant creature was flying so fast just a few seconds after everyone saw the beast a very loud booming sound echoed throughout the entire valley and beyond and many of the leaf-eaters jumped at the loud sound and Marando said, "Wow they are really speeding there."

Lance said to him, "You can say that again. I've gotten use to that sound for a long time now. Man Cj just loves to fly fast and before you know it the high flying speeds create that sonic boom. Just doesn't get any better."

Littlefoot asked, "What was that sound any way?" Lance said, "They are flying so fast that they caused that sound you heard and it's pretty much the most interesting thing there. That's what a sonic boom is Littlefoot."

The creature then started slowing down significantly and then it slowly descended into Saluda valley and then landed right it front of everyone causing the ground to rumble significantly and the creature's nine heads were all focused as the towering giant looked down on everyone.

Everyone was reminded that the ultimate beast was still an unstable creature and wouldn't hesitate to kill them on sight so they were told to be careful and watch what they say to it. The creature's giant wings were still flapping creating high winds that blew leaves, dirt, dust, and loose branches around.

There was also a strange small dome that had a white light that was flickering brightly located on the top of all nine heads of the creature and it was the most unusual thing anyone has ever seen before.

Some also had trouble standing up as the high winds were very powerful and suddenly the creature's wings finally stopped flapping much to everyone's relief and then something walked onto Cj's head.

They could see something that was about seven feet tall standing between Cj's long horns that were sticking out the back of his head and many were whispering as to what that was, but the Unified already knew exactly what that was and many of them had a smile on their faces.

Cj said to them, "You guys are probably wondering what took us so long well let's just say that we wanted to check out the Great valley to see how it was doing and it's going to be alright as things are slowly starting to grow.

Now as for what is on top of me well why don't you guys get a closer look." One of the creature's long tails came in and the seven foot tall creature got on and was lowered down to the ground and everyone could see what it was.

The seven foot tall creature was a human that was wearing a black tuxedo with a black tie and black shoes and was wearing sun glasses. No one in the valley with the exception of the Unified has ever seen this creature before and finally the human said, "Hey there. You guys are the dinosaurs from the Great valley right?

Good I've heard a lot of good things from all of you from Cj here and the whole Unified and I have to say I'm impressed and I just had to meet you guys face to face. You guys should know that the whole world doesn't know you guys are still around right?"

A male spiketail said, "What are you talking about? What do you mean the world doesn't know we exist?" The human said to him, "Well first before I get to that I was rude by not introducing myself to all of you guys.

My name is David. Now onto that question well let's say others like me didn't think you guys were still alive until I met big Cj here and then he showed me many years ago that dinosaurs didn't die out as everyone thought and that you guys lived in places that were literally hidden from the outside world.

The problem is that everyone has been saying this for hundreds of years now ever since the first dinosaur bone was found and it will be pretty difficult for everyone to handle and this will rewrite history on large scale."

Many were confused by the last words David said as they had no clue what he was talking about and Littlefoot walked up and said, "What is history sir?"

David said to the longneck, "History is basically past events that happened like that war you guys were involved with. It will go down in history as the most violent war ever seen and if not the longest war as that guy Fred has been causing wars for nearly thirty years.

The ultimate beast here did fly over where it took place and we saw all the dead bodies and severed heads lying all over Death valley and you guys did quite a number on all of those guys."

Littlefoot then said, "What are you any way?" David said to the longneck, "I'm a human or a person as what everyone one of us call each other. We have been around for more then a million years and we have since grown into an advanced species kind of like how guardian dragons were advanced species a long time ago.

I would also like to point out that war by the way was the first time a war has taken place that didn't involve humans. When I met Cj here I thought I was dreaming, but I wasn't and my friends took him and his friends in and he is what he is today. If any of you could have any friend I'd choose the Unified here.

I got question for you. Your name is Littlefoot right. Marc was talking about how you are a very unique longneck along with your friends Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Rex, and Yu. Then Alice and Helen talked about how you and your friends handled yourselves in that battle very well. Nice job guys well done."

Littlefoot said to David, "How do you know all of my friend's names?" David said to the longneck, "I pretty much know everyone's names around here as me and my friends have been spying on you guys, so we know enough about you guys and the Great valley and what's happened there in the last many years it has existed.

In a few more days your going to get anther visit by three more people I know of and they will tell you guys all about the way things work in our world until then see you later as the Unified are all going into training."

The ultimate beast's long tails lifted David up and back onto the creature's back. Then several dracovols soon started hovering and several other sharpteeth and leaf-eaters of the Unified began walking then started running.

Marando then said to Littlefoot as he was hovering, "Well this is where we say goodbye now Littlefoot as we have business to take care of and we have training to do. We don't know how long it will be, but we will be back and ready to fight off the next evil that will come around.

All of us are now leaving and the rest of the Unified will follow, but David's friends will be able to protect you while we are all gone, so you guys don't have much to worry about right now.

We maybe back in ten years or twenty years from now, but if anything big happens we will return as soon as we can, but all we have to say is good luck to all of you and it was an honor fighting and working with all of you."

Marando then took off right after the other dracovols and then Lance, Alice, Jorge, Stone, Rorra walked up to Littlefoot and soon Rex, Chomper, and Yu approached Littlefoot and Littlefoot finally said realizing what was happening, "Well I guess this is goodbye then to you three."

The gang could see that Chomper, Rex, and Yu were sporting the new symbol on their chest already. Chomper nodded and said, "Yep it's true we also have to go to as we need a lot of training too, but we will always be friends, but hopefully we will see you guys some day."

Yu said, "You guys we will never forget you." Rex said, "Don't worry we will be alright with our training." The gang group hugged the three sharpteeth.

Ruby especially hugged Chomper and said to him tearfully, "Chomper you are one of the bravest dinosaurs I've ever met and I thank you for that as your bravery has made me tougher and much more fearless then ever before. I wish you luck my friend."

Chomper then said to her, "Your welcome Ruby." Lance said to the gang, "Don't worry guys Axel, Donovan, Rorra, and Stone will look after them and if not them then me and Alice here will. Well if that doesn't work out then big Chris here will look after them."

Littlefoot said, "Thanks all of you for doing that and be safe and have a nice journey." The alimons immediately took off and started running towards the valley's exit and Yu and Chomper followed the alimons.

Rex then started hovering and then he took off flying and was soon joined by his brother Vlad and then their father who hugged Rex in mid air. Looking at his dad Rex literally saw himself in a few more years as an adult dracovol and soon he and his real family flew off to catch up with the rest of the dracovols.

Littlefoot then saw that Cj was ready to leave and his enormous wings began to flap slowly and then faster and faster creating another wind storm and everyone on the ground soon were all struggling to stand up in the strong hurricane force winds.

Cj said to the Littlefoot, "It looks like we won't be seeing each other for a while Littlefoot as we will be in training like Marando said and when you guys see us again we will be totally different then what you see now and we can expect the same thing will happen to you guys.

Then Nancy walked up and said, "It was nice to meet you guys." She then left and everyone waved at her. Littlefoot said to Cj, "Thank you once again for helping us and when can we go back to the Great valley?" Cj said to him, "Give it another year and everything will be back to normal over there."

The creature then started hovering and soon the giant was up in the air and soon flowers of various colors were being blown from the creature's massive wings and no one had no idea where they were coming from, but the flowers were very nice and they smelled very good.

Littlefoot watched as the nine headed beast slowly flew away and several tears dripped down the longneck's face as the realization that he will never see these guys again for a long time hit him and he and his friends said, "Goodbye Cj!"

The creature gave a gesture with it's claws creating a V-shape symbolizing victory. The nine headed creature gave off it's very loud roar, which could be heard many miles away and then it took off flying at such high speeds that the loud booming sound was heard once again and most likely for the last time.

After only a few seconds the creature disappeared into the horizon. One flower landed right in front of the gang and the flower's pedals were cascade green, the middle of the flower was white, and the stem was green. Everyone in the herd then gathered around the flower and soon a voice could be heard through it.

A voice said, "Hello everyone this is Cj. All of you can hear my voice calling across the other side of the world. Take good care of this flower as all of you can talk right into it and me and the Unified here will respond.

This is our gift to you all. Smell you later." The flower smelled even nicer then the other flowers and Littlefoot picked the flower up with his mouth only to hear another voice that said, "Littlefoot." Littlefoot gasped and let the flower go as he immediately recognized the voice, which was female.

He then realized he just heard his mother talking to him through the flower and he wasn't the only one as his friends heard it too and so did everyone else in the heard including Littlefoot's grandparents and his father Bron. Cera also recognized the voice and she knew who it was too.

Shorty then asked Littlefoot, "Who was that?" Littlefoot said to him, "That was our mother talking to me. She can talk to us from this flower. This flower really is special, which is why we all have to take care of it."

The gang agreed and they decided to place the flower in a place that it will never be stolen or eaten by anyone including Spike. Everyone in Saluda valley then went about with their normal business even though the ground was littered with flowers.

The gang created a small chamber inside of a cave so nothing could get to the flower. Littlefoot then turned to his friends and said, "Well what are we waiting for guys let's play. Not it!"

His friends smiled and everyone said not it and the one who was it was Shorty this time who said, "Okay everyone you better start running cause I'm coming for you." The friends took off running with Shorty right behind them.

The entire Unified had completely left the whole area and won't be seen around Saluda or the Great valley for a long time. One thing is true for sure is that Littlefoot and the gang will always be friends with Rex, Chomper, and Yu. They will always share a very strong friendship with the entire Unified to the end.

Several clouds were rolling by. Two of them were shaped like guardian dragons and they looked like Cj and Rj's parents. Then there was what looked like Littlefoot's mother and Shorty's family, and some of the dinosaurs that were killed off in the war were also shown in the shape of those clouds.

It looked like they were meeting each other for the first time ever and soon the clouds then faded away into the horizon as the bright circle was in the middle of the sky shining down upon the entire valley.

Today was going to be just an ordinary day in just like it would be in the Great valley. The Unified will return one day to defend the Great valley from the forces of evil, but that's another story waiting to be told.

(**Author's Note**: Well I finally finished this even though I'm going to add another chapter called Epilogue and I'm also a little late, but thanks for reading and I hope you'll enjoy more stuff that will come from me.)


	32. Epilogue

A week after the Unified left Saluda valley heading towards unknown territory the surviving dinosaur herds of the Great valley had a massive memorial at Death valley for those that fought and had lost their lives in the process.

The long battle had literally reduced the herd's numbers by nearly fifty-five percent and it was so significant that whole families had literally been wiped out from existence only becoming memories.

The survivors in the herd were covered in many scars some of which may take years to heal or may never heal. Many had also been seriously effected by the war both physically and mentally and will be remembering the battle at Death valley for the rest of their lives.

Littlefoot, Spike, Ducky, Cera, Ruby, Petrie, Shorty, Ali, Guido, Hyp, Nod, Mutt, and Rhett have changed significantly after the battle. The gang have grown bigger a couple of days after the battle at Death valley ended and have also gotten much tougher physically and mentally then before the war.

The change was pretty shocking to them and was especially shocking to everyone else in the valley as they didn't know how or why it happened to the gang. After the memorial service the herd went back to Saluda valley.

Two years later the herd would experience another tragedy and it was something that would effect Bron, Littlefoot, and Shorty. Both Grandpa longneck and Grandma longneck had passed away of old age.

When word got out it was really shocking that the two old longnecks that many had respected had passed away and word soon spread that the Unified would return to the Great valley for the memorial.

A week before their deaths both Grandpa and Grandma told both Littlefoot and Shorty that no matter what happened to them they wanted the two longnecks to be strong and to help guide the herd through any and all difficult situations.

The herd itself had gathered around where the two dead longnecks were in the large hole and soon they were joined by Tippy's herd with Tippy as the leader. Tippy was now an adult just like the rest of the gang was. The original leader of the herd stepped down as the leader a year earlier, so Tippy became the leader of the herd.

An hour later the Unified appeared. Many in the group have already gone through some changes even though they've only been gone for only two years. Chomper, Rex, and Yu were also adults and the three wondered off looking for their friends. Chomper was now a giant compared to what he was two years earlier.

He had long razor sharp teeth in his jaws and had sharper claws. Rex was also a huge dracovol just like Marando and looked like his dad. Yu has also the same story, but has a scar on his face from when he got attacked by an enemy, but managed to survive the attack and kill off the enemy soon after.

The three sharptooth didn't have to walk around the Great valley long to find their friends who greeted the three and Littlefoot said to them, "It's good to see you three again. Oh my you three look so different now and you guys are much bigger."

Rex said to the longneck, "The same with you Littlefoot. I have to ask where is Grandpa and Grandma longneck? The three of us would like to see them as I want to say good bye to the longnecks that took me in when I was a hatchling when many other parents in the valley refused to take me in when you found me."

Littlefoot understood and said to them, "Come with us we will take you three there." They then walked for a few miles and came across the grave site making their way through the crowd and they then looked into the hole where the two dead longnecks were.

The two longnecks died with a smile on their faces. The gang was then joined by a very familiar giant who was flying and they could see it was Cj. Cj has grown even bigger then he was before and the fully grown guardian dragon landed right next to the gang as the towering giant stood before them.

The gang at first didn't recognize Cj until Cj said, "Cj's back. It's good to see you guys again. We all heard about what happened and made our way back here as quickly as we could." Cj has gotten slightly deeper voice then he did the last time everyone saw him and the rest of the other guardian dragons arrived.

Cj looked down into the grave and sighed as he said, "It's hard to believe that these two great longnecks are no longer with us anymore, however we will be able to remember them in our memories forever and ever."

Soon after several minutes everyone had gathered around to say their goodbyes to the two longnecks before Littlefoot and Shorty started to cover the two bodies with dirt. It was difficult for them to know that they had to do the task, but they went through with it any way.

In only a few minutes the two longnecks were buried under dirt and a large stone was then placed on top by Bron, which marked the gravesite. It was an emotional day for many who were closest to them and many had shed tears throughout the memorial even Topsy himself.

After the funeral everyone walked away from the gravesite and started talking about the best times they had with Grandpa and Grandma longneck including the first day they met the longnecks.

A few hours after the funeral it was time for the Unified to leave once again and Chris said to everyone, "Well it's time we get back to our training and this is where we part our ways once again. Take care of yourselves and look after one another." Cj then flew into the air and blasted off into the horizon.

Hours had passed and soon it was night. Littlefoot and Shorty were alone. They had been alone ever since the Unified left and Littlefoot finally said to his brother, "I still can't believe that they are gone Shorty.

Like I have known them for my whole life." Shorty said to him, "At least you had a family it wasn't until Bron became my father I pretty much never had a family after I was born and it took a few years before I was finally in one. It was the same story with those other hatchlings I was with for a few years while I was alone."

Littlefoot looked at his brother and said, "I never mentioned this to anyone not even my friends, but I once said to my grandpa and grandma that I wished my mother had given me a brother. Looks like my wish came true after all didn't it?" Shorty was surprised to hear this and soon smiled and said, "Looks like it did if you ask me.

It's getting late I think we should get some sleep Littlefoot. Both of us have had a really long day today and we should get some rest." Littlefoot agreed with him and the two walked back to where Bron was sleeping and then they looked at the spot where Grandma Longneck and Grandpa Longneck used to sleep.

The two brothers looked at each other and decided to sleep at the very spot where their late grandparents once slept. They lied down and looked up into the sky and saw the clouds rolling by and soon laid down and they were soon asleep. The next day in another area far away from the Great Valley there was another green place.

It wasn't a valley it was more of a field and there was Cj who was with several members of the Unified as they were walking along talking with each other. Jak said to Cj, "So do you think everyone at the Great Valley will be alright? I mean I would send some over there just in case something happens."

Cj turned to Jak and said, "Relax Jak they will be alright as David said he and his men will protect the valley until our training is said and done with." Lance said to Cj, "Jak you've been acting a little bit too concerned about everyone over in the Great Valley, so I have to ask you what's up with you?"

Jak said to the alimon, "Nothing dude I'm just voicing my concerns about not having enough protection around the valley should something big happen. Plus Cj what are the future plans for the Great Valley, Saluda Valley, and Death Valley?"

Cj shrugged and said, "I have no idea Jak as what we will decide to do is several years into the future. Plus we don't even know if there is going to be a sequel to this story as that is all up to the author of this story.

I don't know if you heard about this or not, but this series itself was most likely canceled a few years ago and the only thing keeping it alive is the fact that there are two fan base sites out there that have fans of this show.

That's the reason why the author made this story in the first place, so that he can be part of the large group of people that are keeping this series alive." Jak said to Cj, "For real? There is actually a fan base for this show? Yo I seriously have to check it out." Cj said to him, "Go for it Jak. I'm not going to stop you."

Jak then ran off and Cj stopped to give a small speech to everyone in the group. He said to everyone else speaking with his British accent, "Tomorrow is the day we start our training and we will also be ready for any and all evil that will come to threaten the valley and all of the inhabitants once again.

We took several of them down withing the last few days and we will take the rest of our enemies down as they come along. We cannot fail as we are the generation that needs to protect this generation and carry it on to the next generation.

We will all learn to respect one another regardless of what we have done to each other in the past as united we stand and divided we fall. If we don't stand unified against the evil forces we will encounter then the great circle of life will be broken, so who is with me!"

Everyone clearly agreed with Cj and they all raised either their right arm or front leg as a sign they all understood what their mission was. Soon they all said at the same time, "We are the unified. We will stand together to defend the world from the forces of evil and we will reign supreme over all evil!"

Cj nodded and the group continued walking along and it was clear the Unified will return to Great Valley one day to defend it, but for the time being the valley will be defended by humans while the group is still in training. The group knew they will be in for some serious challenges ahead and they will be ready for them.

**THE END**


End file.
